


Spinning Endlessly

by irusu_u3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou is Whipped, Hinata suffers because Kags is complicated, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru Are Related, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Multi, No Dubcon/Noncon, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Pining, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, i just really wanna write sweet iwa, idk iwa might be a bit ooc, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irusu_u3/pseuds/irusu_u3
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Nobody could have expected how two omegas took a world where alphas thrive by storm.After the recovery of the Kingdom of Karasuno under the rule of the new Kings, the capital's streets are finally safe once more.However, even though the new laws promise equality, the nobility continues to live by their own rules.Tooru only ever has his half-brother Tobio to keep him company.They have everything they could want, except true freedom.When Tooru presents as an omega, and soon after, Tobio as well, Tooru has to make a choice.Stay, or flee.The outcome will change their lives regardless.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, implied Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, various onesided attractions
Comments: 122
Kudos: 452





	1. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Omegaverse fic!  
> You're not required to read my other fics to fully enjoy this one, though you might miss out on references and easter eggs.
> 
> As you can see, I'm trying my hand at the 'Omegaverse AU'.  
> There are a lot of things I don't like in many A/B/O fics, but I do like the concept, and this is the result of my own spin on this alternate universe.
> 
> Basic Omegaverse knowledge is kind of required for this fic.  
> It is going to be heavily focused on romance and on gender roles.  
> Also, as you can see in the tags, there's NO dubious or non consent in this fic.
> 
> POVs will switch between Tooru and Tobio, but since I write as I go, I might shift over to Shouyou and Hajime every now and then.
> 
> And that's all!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Tooru has never been alone.  
He has his father, his mother, and the few servants working in the Oikawa household.  
He has his toys, many plush animals, and all he had to do in return was follow his parents’ wishes.

Even if he did not like it.  
Violin practice started to become boring, the lovely sounds turned monotonous.  
Etiquette became routine, he knew how to read people without thinking about it, and he was never allowed outside.

Then his mother passed away.  
Her health deteriorated in the span of a few months, until she finally breathed her last breath.  
Tooru had been at her side till the very end.

Not long after, a new woman started to live in their house.  
Long, black hair, and blue eyes like the sea -- Tooru supposed, he had never seen the sea before, only the pictures.

Soon after, his little brother was born, quickly growing to become a mini mirror image of his mother.

But they didn’t like him.  
Nobody liked Tobio.  
The servants didn’t, and at first, Tooru didn’t, either.

The only one embracing Tobio was his own mother.

Tooru never called that woman ‘mom’, though.  
He didn’t feel the urge to do so, she never asked, his father never asked, so he didn’t.

One night, he heard Tobio’s mother and Tooru’s father argue, loudly.  
Not the first time.  
Tooru found Tobio huddled up at the top of the stairs, covering his ears, crying.

Pitiful.

That sight switched on a previously unknown instinct in Tooru.

Tiptoeing across the cold wood, carefully avoiding the planks he knew creaked if he stepped on them, he shuffled towards the small figure.

“Don’t cry,” he’d whispered, taking Tobio’s hands away from his face.  
He held those wet, damp hands into his own ones.

“It’s not your fault.”

He led Tobio away from the stairs, away from the yelling, into Tooru’s own bedroom.  
He’d previously never allowed the younger in there.

Tobio’s eyes widened at the sight of all the toys, tightly holding onto Tooru’s hand, forgetting about his tears.

Tooru bit his lip.  
He’d never shared his things with anyone before.  
But there was no turning back now.

He was willing to give Tobio a chance.

“. . . Do you want to play with me?”

Tooru honestly didn’t have much else to do, anyway.  
The servants never played with him, nor did his father.

He watched as Tobio hesitantly grabbed the pink bunny out of the pile of plushies in the corner.  
His tiny arms barely held it up, and he turned back to look at Tooru.

Afraid, maybe.  
That he wasn’t allowed to touch it.  
That he misunderstood.

“You can have him,” Tooru dismissively said, “He and Tea Leaf are friends, but I’ll keep Tea Leaf.”  
He walked over to the animal plush mountain as well, and reached out to grab a matching green bunny.

Hugging it close to his chest, he looked back at Tobio.

Tobio had started crying again.  
He hid the lower half of his face behind the bunny’s head, thick tears running down his pale cheeks and drowning into the pink felt.

Big, round eyes gave away that he wasn’t crying because he was scared, or in pain.

Those were tears of joy.

Joy as he glanced back at Tooru.

Ah, those eyes.  
Tooru would never forget the sight.

It made him feel warm inside, a warmth he never experienced before.

They played for a while, even though it was long past their bedtime.  
Their parents were too busy being angry, so Tooru guessed they wouldn’t care anyway.

He introduced Tobio to the other plushies, only half of them having actual names, and again, only half of those names Tooru actually remembered.

When Tobio yawned one time too many, Tooru decided to take fate in his own hands and switch off the light.

“You can sleep with me,” he offered, climbing into his king-sized bed.  
He knew Tobio had a much smaller, less softer bed.

“What are you going to call him?” Tooru then asked, gesturing towards the pink bunny Tobio had not let go of for even a second.

The younger climbed in after Tooru, comfortably nestling against the older.

Tooru didn’t mind.  
It felt strangely euphoric.

“. . . Bowtie,” Tobio whispered back.

“You’re naming him ‘Bowtie’? Why?”  
“. . . I like wearing the bowties mommy gives me.”

Sounds reasonable enough to Tooru.

Tooru nodded.  
“Okay. Tea Leaf and Bowtie it is, then.”

“Why. . . why did you call him Tea Leaf?”

“Cause he’s green like a tea leaf!”

It didn’t take long for drowsiness to overtake both children, clutching their respective bunnies tightly, as they fell asleep.

Shielded away from the adult life right outside, unaware of the way of the world.

For the days following, Tooru introduced Tobio into his own life, let him in his bedroom, played with him, came to love him.  
Shared his candy with him, helped him with the math questions, cheered him up when their parents fought.

For Tobio’s sake, Tooru stopped crying.  
He stopped whining for more toys, he stopped making the servants’ lives more difficult by throwing temper tantrums.

He dutifully did everything his teachers asked him to do, what his father asked him to do, and what Tobio’s mother asked him to do.

Tooru’s life got thrown upside down again only a few years later.

Few answers were given, while raising only more questions.

At age eleven, Oikawa Tooru was told he was an Omega.  
He’s only read about the concept briefly, his teacher touching upon the subject of secondary genders only once.

He heard the hushed whispers between the servants.  
The different way they started to look at him.

Tooru didn’t understand.  
He didn’t feel any different from before he was told he was an omega.  
What changed?

For the first time, it was Tobio who came to his aid.

“Just ignore them,” the dark-haired child said, “Omega or not, Tooru is still Tooru.”

Tooru nodded.  
Tobio was right.  
He wasn’t going to let the stupid servants make him sad.

“I don’t even know what being an omega means,” Tooru sighed, “What if it’s something bad? A disease?”

Would he die like his mom did?  
Because he was an omega?  
Or did it have nothing to do with that?

“Then we’ll. . .” Tobio pondered, his face scrunching up into a frown, “We’ll just cure it.”

Now, Tooru knew it wouldn’t be that easy, but for the sake of not wanting to dwell on the subject for any longer, he agreed.

They didn’t talk about it again.

A year later, just after Tobio’s birthday, Tooru wandered around the house.  
His father had started whisking Tobio away each day, not without the latter protesting, because it was time for Tobio to finally start learning the same things Tooru already learned.

The proper way to hold a fork and a knife.  
How to properly walk.  
How to play the violin.  
How to dance.

And apparently, now it was time for Tobio to learn how to play the violin.  
When Tooru started out, he got praised by the instructor due to his natural inclination to seek out smooth notes and tunes.  
Promptly, his father claimed Tooru definitely inherited that from him.

He was beaming, proud of his son.

Once.

Tooru hasn’t seen that expression again since.

Apparently, Tobio wasn’t as lucky.

Out of boredom, Tooru decided to follow the shrill, shrieking noise echoing throughout the entire house.  
The door to the music room was open.

A dusty, white piano in the corner, shelves filled with thick books with sheet music sticking out.

Tooru wasn’t fond of the room.  
He’d spent copious amounts of hours trying to perfect the art of playing the violin, until his fingers bled.  
He still wasn’t perfect at it, at all, but he steadily improved over time.

Lately though, he’d been neglecting his practice, and his father knew.

The noise sent the wrong kind of shivers down Tooru’s spine.  
Like a broken record, for the past few weeks, Tobio had not improved at all.

Yet, their father had paid for the instructor to teach Tobio.  
He’d heard him complain to Tobio’s mother about how they had a year long contract, a _very expensive_ year long contract.  
Already paid.  
Unable to get his money back in case it didn’t work out with Tobio.

So, despite Tobio’s minimal amount of improving, especially in comparison to Tooru, their father made him attend the lessons day after day.

Tobio explained to Tooru how he just didn’t understand how the strings worked, how to tell when it sounded right.  
He lamented violin practice.

Tooru peeked inside the room.  
There Tobio was, sitting on the little chair with the violin pressed up on his shoulder, intensely staring at the sheet music in front of him.

The instructor was an old man, older than their father, with a stern expression and a grey moustache.  
Tooru used to take the man seriously until he discovered that, since he was in fact the son of the man paying the guy to do this job, that if Tooru just didn’t pick up the violin, the instructor couldn’t do anything to force him to play.

Tobio pressed down too hard onto the strings, again.

Moustache man stomped over towards him, eyes furious, raising his hand up in the air -- Tooru had never seen him like that, perhaps because he didn’t usually mess up.

Before Tooru could call out, the man struck Tobio across his cheek, the slap of skin against skin stopping Tooru dead in his tracks.  
Frozen, he stared at the instructor in disbelief.

Tobio was also part of the Oikawa family.  
How dared that man even touch his little brother?

Tobio had fallen to the ground, just as shocked as Tooru.  
His cheek already started glowing a fierce red.

Uncaring for the repercussions, Tooru stomped inside the room, anger bubbling up in pit of his stomach.  
The best course of action would have been to ignore this whole ordeal, walk away as if he hadn’t been here at all.

Perhaps he would’ve done that in the past.  
If he hadn’t felt that spark of sympathy for the crying child on top of the stairs, now already years ago.

But this was Tooru’s little brother.  
The only person who ever played with him, truly listened to him.  
Who Tooru could talk to for hours on end without feeling like he was being annoying.

Tobio was not just his family, but also his best friend.

Tooru knelt down beside Tobio, his hand resting against his stricken cheek, feeling it burn under his touch.

He saw tears welling up in those confused eyes, Tobio didn’t understand, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just be good with this stupid violin.  
He could learn it, couldn’t he?  
Why’d that man have to hit him?

Tooru pushed Tobio’s head into his chest, safely wrapping his arms around his frame.  
Actively releasing comforting pheromones, he gently rubbed small circles on his younger brother’s back.

Turning to the man a few feet away, Tooru never, ever, felt this angry before.  
Not when Tobio accidentally broke his favorite toy soldier, not when he wasn’t allowed candy before bed.

“Get out!” he yelled, mustering up all the strength he could.  
“Go away!”

The instructor seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered.  
A single bow.  
“. . . As you wish.”

He disappeared through the door, undoubtedly paying their father a visit.

However, this turned out to be a small victory for little Tooru.

The instructor never came back.  
And Tobio never played the violin again.

**xxx**

Tobio also presented as an omega.

By now, Tooru knew everything about the secondary genders.  
About Alphas, Betas and Omegas.  
About ruts, heats, knotting and pregnancy.  
About how their Kingdom viewed the different classes.

Under the recent new rule of two young Kings, laws had changed.

Tooru spent hours on end reading the books, about history and about all of the Kingdom of Karasuno’s laws.  
Even outside of his usual lessons, he’d sneak books out of the library into his bedroom, and read till early in the morning.

Tobio wasn’t interested in law, but did like history.  
So, whenever Tooru decided to binge read again, Tobio would join him in his room with manuscripts about the history of neighbouring countries, like Seijoh, Nekoma and Fukurodani.

They’d tell each other interesting facts, but other than that, they had servants bring them drinks and snacks, and wouldn’t appear in front of their parents for hours.  
Sometimes days.

Those were Tooru’s favorite years.  
The years in between childhood and adulthood.

At that point, the two half-brothers didn’t really need their parents anymore to teach them anything.

Tooru made sure Tobio never went into a touch-starved state, as Tooru was naturally affectionate.  
Gently rubbing their cheeks together, mixing his own scent with Tobio’s, and vice versa -- Tobio never complained.  
He wouldn’t necessarily ask to be scented, but Tooru could tell easily whenever he needed a bit of reassurance, a sense of safety.

Tobio’s first heat was an absolute disaster.  
While Tooru’s had been painful to a degree, it’d been cramps and internal pain only, and he was able to move around on his own still.

Tobio couldn’t walk without someone supporting him --that someone being Tooru-- and refused to leave the haphazardly thrown together pile of blankets and pillows he called a nest.

Both were fervent with their nesting, appreciating the comfort of feeling safe and hidden and warm, so at least Tooru could help his younger brother with that.  
But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t take away the immense pain he knew Tobio felt.

Once again, the two were left to figure their heats out all on their own.  
Their dad wasn’t even at home when Tooru went into heat for the first time, the servants didn’t dare approach, and Tobio’s mother, well. . .

She resembled a husk of her former self.

After a few months, Tooru practically begged for his father to buy him and Tobio the expensive but very effective suppressants.  
He did, after non stop nagging on Tooru’s end, and the two finally felt at ease, now that they could mask their heats to a good enough degree.

“Tooru?”  
“Hm?”

Looking up from his book, he met with Tobio’s gaze across the room.

“Do you want to marry someone?”

Tooru had thought about it.  
He read the stories of supposed fated pairs, an alpha and an omega who were meant for each other.

Tooru resigned to shrugging.  
“Maybe. Dad’s an alpha, and I wouldn’t want to marry someone like him.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Tobio mumbled, “What if all alphas are like that? I don’t want to turn out like mom. . .”

Besides the romantic fairy tales, Tooru also read about the possessiveness of alphas, how they treated omegas like dirt.

He supposed the new laws did change the sentiment a whole lot, actively against discrimination of both omegas and betas, banning certain activities, but this was a recent change.  
Not everyone would follow it, yet.  
Or maybe, ever.

“We don’t need to marry, you know,” Tooru closed his book, “We can just stay together. Nobody can force us to marry someone we don’t want to.”

Oh, how naive Tooru had been.

One year later, at age sixteen, their father asked for Tooru to join him in the living room.  
Reluctantly, he obliged, putting aside the book ‘The Iron Wall of Date Tech’ on his nightstand.  
Tobio followed him downstairs, but Tooru urged him to watch from a distance and not let father know he was there -- there had to be a reason only Tooru specifically was asked for.

A tall, handsome man stood alongside his father.  
He was definitely older than Tooru, if he had to guess, probably between twenty and twenty-five years old.

But Tooru wasn’t swayed in the least.  
Rather, he kept a substantial distance away, staying close to the walls, suspicious.

He eyed his father, who calmly let his son adjust to this new situation.

Never before had Tooru seen someone else from outside the house before.  
He knew his father had meetings sometimes, but Tooru was never allowed to listen to those.

The man smelled like mint.  
Initially.  
Tooru’s nose never betrayed him; this man was an alpha.

A looming, overbearing presence, exerting pheromones meant to dominate.

Tooru was not a fan.

“Tooru, this is count Nakayama.”

Tooru would not be fooled.

“Come over here, and properly greet him.”

Nailed to the ground, Tooru refused to take a step closer.  
His hand rested on the cold, pure white wall, some form of reassurance.

One burning question.

“Did you sell me off?” Tooru asked, hurt lacing his voice.

Two servants peeked out of the kitchen to the side, unable to contain their curiosity as to what was going on.

He knew Tobio could probably smell his underlying distress, though he managed to mask it with confidence.  
It could barely withstand the alpha’s scent, though.  
He felt it crumbling.

“Tooru, you have to understand,” his father started, giving up on trying to hide it from his son.  
“. . . This is an omega’s duty. You’re smart. You know this.”

“No need to make this any more difficult than it has to be,” Nakayama’s deep voice sent shivers down Tooru’s spine.

He took a step closer towards the young omega.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tooru swallowed.  
Still frozen in place, but for different reasons now.

This time, two alphas in the same room _didn’t_ want him to move.

He felt his fingers cramp up, his resolve being shaved away bit by bit.

This was the power alphas held over omegas.

Ridiculous.  
Tooru wasn’t some mindless puppet.  
It wasn’t fair.  
This kind of power.

Panic flooded through his body, the scent stopping Nakayama in his tracks for a split second.

He vaguely heard the tapping of footsteps behind him.  
A familiar, warm hand grabbed his own, and pulled him away.

In a blur, he saw his father’s shocked expression, and Tooru didn’t dare look at Nakayama.

A soft click signaled the bedroom door was locked.  
One sniff, and Tooru realised this was his own room.

He felt himself being gently pushed onto soft the mattress, sinking down into the blankets, and a second warmth being added on his side.

Tobio hesitantly rubbed his cheek against Tooru’s.

At age thirteen, Tobio initiated scenting for the very first time.

It took Tooru a while, but then he started to respond to the gentle attempts, in turn reassuring Tobio he was doing fine now.

“Did you feel it too?” Tooru whispered, and Tobio nodded.  
“I thought it’d be less. . . less _that_. I literally couldn’t move, Tobio!”

“Are all alphas like that?”

“Probably not. . . ? But this just means we have to become more powerful than them,” Tooru muttered.  
“Omegas also have power.”

“H-how can we overcome that? He so easily did that to you, I--”

“We need to learn how to control our own scents. You’ve read it, right? Omegas can send Alphas into a mindless state, too.”

Tobio didn’t seem convinced, yet.  
“Yes, but that just makes them want to. . . do that. . . _thing_. . .”

“Yeah, they’d want to fuck,” Tooru nodded, earning himself a gasp from his younger brother.  
“But it’s not going to work if the omega doesn’t consent. Thank the gods they at least didn’t make omegas _complete_ tools.”

“I don’t want to be an omega,” Tobio decided.  
“I’d much rather be an alpha.”

“. . . Yeah, fate kind of really fucked us over, huh.”

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t like!”

“I don’t either. So we won’t.”

“How? Dad’s not going to let you off on this one,” Tobio said, “I still can’t believe he _sold_ you.”

“Oh, I can,” Tooru grumbled, staring up at the ceiling.  
In reality, he hadn’t even been surprised when a rich noble stood waiting for him.  
“I can believe he did that.”

Tobio remained quiet for a while.  
Tooru took this time to think about it all by himself.

His father sold him to some unknown count.  
Because he was an omega.  
Without even talking about it with Tooru.

“He’s going to sell both of us,” Tooru then said, his chocolate eyes looking back into Tobio’s vibrant blue ones.  
“In three years, he’ll sell you as well.”

“No,” Tobio whispered, burying his head into Tooru’s shoulder, smelling faintly distraught, “I don’t want that.”

Tooru then came up with probably the dumbest idea he ever had.

In the next hour, he thought and evaluated and redid it all again.  
Tobio had fallen asleep next to him by the time Tooru came to a conclusion.

They had to leave.  
They had to leave the Oikawa household.

Anywhere would be better than having their freedom ripped away from them.  
Their father had made a mistake by letting his two sons freely read all books in their library.

Because Tooru and Tobio hadn’t grown up like the typical omega.  
They hadn’t been shielded from knowledge, only from the physical world outside.  
They hadn’t been showered in love by their parents, they only found comfort within each other.

The result was a pair of half-brother omegas, only dependent on one another, and aware of the world outside.

A rarity, among the omega population.

Past laws deemed omegas worth less than alphas.  
They were supposed to be a trophy, for their alpha to enjoy, and to reproduce with.  
It had become ingrained in their culture.  
The previous king showed distaste for these laws, but didn’t change them out of fear for the people’s reaction.

When the new kings were crowned, it changed.

It changed on paper, that is.

People didn’t change easily.

Tooru slowly pushed open the window.  
A warm breeze brushed through his fluffy hair, in the far distance just peeking out above the castle, the sun started to set.  
The orange hue it cast made Tooru feel safe.  
A reassuring color, painting the capital.

Tooru didn’t pack any real personal things.  
He hoarded the snacks the servants brought them in the last few days, stole a map of the capital from the library, added his favorite clothes, and the expensive gifts Nakayama had given him.

Gifts were part of courtship, his father said.

Well, Tooru knew exactly what he was going to do with that courtship.

He was going to sell it at a jewellers in the capital.  
He would need the money to keep himself and Tobio alive.

He only left some space in his bag in case Tobio wanted to take something that couldn’t fit in his own anymore.

These past few weeks had been chaotic, to say the least.

Tobio found out their father already started planning Tooru’s wedding, Tooru met Nakayama in their home’s hallways a few times, and his father asked the servants to keep a closer eye on Tooru.

He probably knew Tooru was up to something.  
But he couldn’t anticipate this.

The bedroom door fell shut with a soft thud, and Tobio locked it behind him.  
He scurried over towards Tooru, making as little sound as possible.

“. . . Have you packed Tea Leaf?” Tobio asked.

Tooru shook his head.  
Tobo gave him a disapproving look.

“You have to! I’m taking Bowtie with me!”

Tooru figured.  
With a roll of his eyes, he went over and snatched the green bunny off the pillow, and unceremoniously stuffed it in his bag.  
“There, happy?”

Tobio nodded.

“Alright. Now, Tobio, listen. The tiles are slippery, so you have to be careful. This is our only chance,” Tooru whispered, heaving one leg over the window frame.

He carefully tried to find his footing onto the roof of the veranda.  
Once he did, he leaned against the window frame to steady himself.

Now Tooru was outside.  
For the first time in his entire life.

He slightly readjusted the bag on his back.

Then, with Tobio’s worried eyes fixed on him, he shimmied alongside the outside wall to the right side of the veranda.  
When he reached the edge, Tooru breathed out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

He looked back at Tobio.  
Tobio’s head peeked out of the window.

“Your turn. If I can do it, you can, too,” Tooru said.  
“Just copy what I did.”

Tobio swallowed.  
He trusted Tooru.  
And this was the only way to escape their fate.  
A fate forced upon them simply by being born a certain gender, without having any control over it.

Trembling, Tobio carefully stepped onto the tiles.  
He felt like he could slip any given moment, but it didn’t happen.

Tooru stretched out his hand to his younger brother.  
“If you can reach my hand, you’ll be safe.”

With that promise in mind, Tobio pressed himself against the warm wall, his fingers brushing against the rough stone.  
Much slower and more careful than Tooru had been, he made his way over to his older brother, who patiently waited for him.

When he reached him, he excitedly grabbed Tooru’s hand, proudly looking up at him.

Tooru smiled at him.  
It was the rare kind of smile, Tobio was sure of it.

A real smile.  
Warm.  
Comforting.

“Now, we need to hold onto the edge, and let ourselves fall down. It seems higher than it is,” Tooru confidently said.  
“I’ll go first, so even if you’re scared, I’ll catch you.”

Tooru held onto the smooth edge, lowering himself until he hung vertically alongside the side of the veranda.  
Taking a deep breath, he let go of both his hands.

Tobio gasped, peeking over the edge.

Tooru grinned up at him, giving him a thumbs up before dusting off his already dirty blouse.

The faint smell of baked bread.  
The songs sung by men and women.  
The crowd’s chattering.

With little to no hesitation, Tobio continued to copy Tooru’s earlier movements, and trusted Tooru would catch him.  
And he did.

The two basked in their familiar, safe scents for a while, before Tooru resolutely grabbed Tobio’s hand.

“No turning back now,” he said.

Every step was unknown territory.  
They’d never seen the streets of the capital, or the carriages, or the horses.  
Not the girls in beautiful dresses, not the butcher just at the corner of their street, not the soldiers chatting with the people.

“Don’t let go of my hand,” Tooru warned Tobio, “Or we might never find each other again.”

That was enough of an incentive to tighten his grip on Tooru’s larger hand.

Tooru, first son of the Oikawa household, sixteen years old.  
Tobio, second son of the Oikawa household, thirteen years old.

They only ever had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.3u/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things surprisingly take a turn for the. . . better.
> 
> Also, it's all because of one letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept this fic as the start of my redemption arc for everything I did to you -- if you're a 'The Streets of Tokyo' reader -- in that story.  
> I appreciate y'all who followed me over to this next installment <3
> 
> Also next chapter will be longer I promise.

The capital of the Kingdom of Karasuno was envied by many surrounding kingdoms.  
Miyagi was lively, had low crime rates in comparison to other Kingdoms’ capitals, the streets were safe, and every house and shop was easily accessible.

The trade routes across the country all relocated to the capital, parties and celebrations were held every month and the Kings were kind and compassionate.

Of course, it hadn’t always been this way.

Not even ten years ago, Miyagi was known for its radical anti-beta movements, the many cases of inappropriate, sexual behaviours, high mortality rate and disgusting hygiene.

Only the nobility never really changed throughout time.  
Arranged marriages, protection of omegas; they had their own rules.  
Their own society within the Kingdom.

A society Tooru and Tobio fled from.

After their escapade, the two used Tooru’s map of the city to navigate away from the noble district they lived in.  
Tooru sold the jewelry Nakayama had given him, and made sure he got a fair price for it after some aggressive haggling.

Whenever Tobio told him he was hungry, Tooru fed him the snacks he’d taken with him, until they finally ran out and he had to buy food from the markets they passed through.

Tooru never strayed from the main road, too afraid of what could be found in the shadows of the alleyways.

The first night, they slept in an inn, and Tooru learned that money didn’t just buy physical items.  
It could also prevent a person from relaying information Tooru didn’t want them to relay.

Someone had recognized the two.  
An acquaintance from their father, perhaps.  
She was willing to forget she ever saw them for a few gold coins, and Tooru had no other choice but to give up some of their money.

Multiple lessons were learned on their journey around the capital.

They achieved the highest level of haggling.  
They learned where the food on the market came from when they asked the nice lady about it, who promptly gave them both a tasty red apple.  
They learned to not stand still in the middle of the road, because carriages wouldn’t stop and wait for them to move out of the way.  
Tooru learned Tobio didn’t do well in many social situations, whereas Tooru naturally knew what to say.

They learned that the stray cats generally did not like Tooru.

But perhaps, most important of all, they learned they were beautiful.

Tooru could see it in their eyes.  
He saw how men and women alike followed him with their eyes, and when they complimented him.  
Away from the noble district, people were more casual, but not in a bad way.

Occasionally, Tooru was asked if he’d want to hook up for a night, when he and Tobio lounged around at night in an inn, and Tooru always refused politely.

What usually followed was an apology, and then a good conversation about a variety of things.  
That person’s life story, or about the Royal Family, the coronation of the new King of Seijoh, the rumors of how the smith from across the street cheated on his wife, and so on.

Tobio, on the other hand, was too young to be considered a potential mate, of course, but even he got called ‘a cute little guy’ more often than not.  
He got doted on by the elderly, who spoiled him with candy and cookies.

Coming across two wandering, unmated omegas was so rare, some people thought of their encounter with the brothers as a sign from whatever god they believed in.  
Yet other times, the two went unnoticed, masking their secondary gender with the suppressants they bought from leftover money.

Admittedly, when Tooru decided to flee their home with Tobio, he had no idea of where to go.  
He decided on just moving around the capital for a while, to learn about this life they never got to experience.

When Tobio turned fifteen, two years after their escapade, the two had continuously made enough money to stay alive by working temporary jobs wherever they went.

But by now, Tooru found it might be time to really settle somewhere.

Tobio had grown to be a lot taller in these past two years, though never outgrowing Tooru.  
They lost all their baby fat and all cuteness an omega was supposed to keep, their bodies turned lean and slim, building up muscle by doing physical labor.

One day, Tooru was mistaken for alpha.  
Until the girl got closer, and she was surprised to find out by his scent he was an omega.

Then, a few months later, Tobio was given the same treatment.

It called for a celebration, Tooru decided.  
Two omegas, confused for alphas.  
From a distance, sure, but that didn’t change the fact.

And so, their lives as shielded omega nobility were nothing more than a memory.

When they arrived in one of the many middle class districts -- far away from the noble districts -- Tooru asked around if there was anyone willing to take him and Tobio on as students to teach their craft.

On the third day of looking for a job, Tobio dragged Tooru into a little bakery in a close community, a neighborhood filled with talented craftsmen and women.

“You’re going to take a break,” Tobio grumbled, “And eat this strawberry cake.”

He slammed down the plate with the slice he just bought from the bakery on the table, in front of Tooru.

“That rhymes, Tobio, good job,” Tooru laughed softly, rubbing his eyes.

The lady -- known as Mrs. Matsui -- behind the counter smiled when Tooru gave her an apologetic smile, poking the cake with a fork, before taking a bite.  
Tobio sat down on the opposite side, making sure his older brother ate all of it.

“Why do you always become so obsessed whenever you set your eyes on a task?” Tobio sighed, leaning forward.  
“Just calm down. We’ll find a job soon enough.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tooru replied, his mouth stuffed with the deliciously sweet cake.  
Soft, creamy and like the sweet tooth Tooru was, he absolutely loved it.  
“. . . You know, I wish I could make things this tasty.”

Tobio gave him a look, tilting his head slightly.  
“. . . Should I ask Mrs. Matsui. . . ?”

“Oh? You sure you can handle that?” Tooru teased, “Last time you tried to asked someone, you--”

“No need to bring that one up again. Stay here. I’ll ask.”

Tobio stood up, and walked back over to the counter.  
Tooru watched him, curious.

Beautifully decorated cakes kept for show underneath the glass cases, freshly baked bread periodically being taken out of the oven and replaced -- Tooru loved the atmosphere of this bakery.

He and Tobio had been hanging around the place a lot, quickly befriending the owners, and bringing in customers simply by being there.

The two women owning the shop were both betas, and though Tooru hadn’t been too invested with secondary genders anymore, he wouldn’t deny he still preferred the presence of betas and fellow omegas over alphas.

“Mrs. Matsui? Do you. . . are you maybe looking for an extra hand around the bakery?” Tobio asked her in a soft tone, “You know we’ve been looking for a permanent job, but. . . it’s not going well.”

He glanced back at Tooru, who smiled at him, encouragingly.

“So I’ve heard,” she replied, “And you’re absolutely sure you even. . . want to work? You two could both definitely find an alpha and settle with them.”

Oh, Tobio was aware, alright.

“We know, but me and Tooru, we. . . We’re not looking to settle,” he said.

They had something to prove to the world.

That omegas could be as successful as alphas.

She smiled knowingly.  
She’d heard the stories long before she even met Tooru and Tobio.

Unbeknownst to the two, rumors had spread throughout various districts of the capital in the two years they strayed around.  
Some stories claimed them to be secretly Royalty, or runaway orphans, sometimes they were alphas, sometimes omegas.

“We’ll gladly take in one of you two. I’ve heard the florist a street away is also looking for an assistant, so perhaps that’s an option as well?” she offered, enjoying how Tobio’s face lit up.

“Really?! T-Tooru would want to work here, if that’s o-okay, and I can check out the florist--”  
Visibly excited, he looked back at Tooru once more.

Just before he called out to him, he opted out and watched, instead.

His older brother, illuminated by the sun through the glass window.  
His lips moving to hum a tune, absentmindedly tapping the fork against the empty plate in front of him.

Where would they have been now, had Tooru not taken that one decision?  
If he had stayed submissive to their father?

Separated.  
Both married.  
To some other rich, old noble.

So much had changed in the past two years.  
The capital turned out to be much kinder to the two omegas than either ever expected.  
As long as they stayed on the main road.

It wasn’t all fun and games, naturally.  
They had to work hard.  
They couldn’t just trust anyone, or they would be taken advantage of.

“Tooru?”  
Tobio gently nudged his arm.  
“Mrs. Matsui has agreed to hiring you. She said the florist nearby is also looking for an assistant, so I’m going to pay them a visit.”

Chocolate eyes sparkled in joy.  
“Really?! . . . I should’ve let you do the job hunting, I don’t seem to be good at it.”

Tooru happily bared his throat, and with a soft grumble, Tobio rubbed his nose against the soft skin, hiding scent glands, where the sweet cinnamon smell was the strongest.  
“I don’t get how you can just scent like that in public,” he muttered, as Tooru pet through his hair.

“Oh, am I being too embarrassing for your taste?”  
Tooru grinned, slyly.  
“Better get used to it soon.”

“I’ll be careful, it’s just a street away,” Tobio replied, swatting his hand away.  
“I’m back in an hour, and you better don’t mess up this job I secured for you.”

“Sir yes sir! And if an alpha even looks at you, hit them square in the jaw!”

They heard Mrs. Matsui laugh fondly, beckoning Tooru to follow her behind the counter, while Tobio went out to pay the florist a visit.

Later in the evening, Tobio came back with good news; he’d been hired on the spot after he was given the task to create the most beautiful bouquet he could, and apparently successfully pulled it off.

Tooru had Tobio taste his own very first baked bread, which went down awful, resulting in Tobio spitting the dough out in disgust.

And so, the two continued to stay overnight in an inn nearby, only to then spent their days working in their respective workplaces.

Two years later, and Tobio’s bouquets had become so popular, the florist relocated the shop into a bigger building.  
His arrangements were often requested for weddings.

Meanwhile, Tooru focused his attention on baked goods.  
He came up with the most intricate designs for cakes, and executed them perfectly.  
The bakery became well known throughout the entire district.

Various people had attempted to get closer to the two omegas, but an invisible barrier seemed to always withhold them from doing so.

And if someone did manage to ask one of them out, they’d always receive the same answer.

_“Sorry, I’m not looking to marry, or settle down.”_

**xxx**

“Oh for-- What did I do to deserve this? How many more do I have to sign?!”

With an apologetic smile, Hitoka set down yet another stack of letters on top of the Prince’s desk.

“These are the last ones,” she stated, “You can do it! I’ll ask the chefs to include meat buns with tonight’s dinner as a treat.”

Shouyou’s mood considerably lifted at the mention of meat buns, but the stack of letters in front of him still managed to put a damper on his enthusiasm.

“The letters you signed yesterday to the Royal families have just been sent out, and these invitations for Karasuno’s noble families will be sent out tomorrow,” Hitoka listed off, only receiving a hum of slight interest back from Shouyou.

“You know,” Shouyou interrupted, “What if I don’t find anyone I want to marry at the Spring Ball?”

Hitoka sighed softly.  
“We’ve had this conversation multiple times now. There will be hundreds of people walking around for an entire week! Beautiful Princes and Princesses from other Kingdoms, but also the sons and daughters of Karasuno’s most prominent nobility!”

“I know, but I-- I’m not even tall! All alphas are tall!”

“Height should really not be a factor to falling in love,” the young beta replied, “Not all alphas have to be huge masses of muscle, you know.”

“But I’m the _Prince!_ ”

Hitoka realised she wasn’t going to get her best friend and future King to see the situation in a different light anytime soon.

Shouyou was born a Prince, heir to the throne, and an alpha.  
Despite his secondary gender, it became a widely known and accepted fact that the ginger would never receive his long overdue growth spurt.

“. . . So you are. If you’ll excuse me,” Hitoka bowed, though Shouyou long ago begged her to address him without all the honorifics, bowing was ingrained in her body.  
“The Kings have a meeting with the Council in half an hour, and they requested for you to not disturb this one for once.”

“Yes, yes, bye Hitoka, see you in three years when I’m finally done with the very Princely duties of signing letters in a dusty library,” Shouyou mocked, shooing his personal servant away.  
Hitoka knew he didn’t mean it, he was in a bad mood, so she decided to let him be.

Shouyou’s eyes fell onto the stack of letters once more, and with the promise of meat buns in the back of his head, he resigned himself to his fate.

**xxx**

Tobio basked in the warmth of the fire pit, watching as his brother dazzled the plaza, dancing with one girl, then the next, and the occasional boy.  
The colorful string of lights lit up the streets as it was well into the night, the moon shining high in the sky.

The silversmith’s son was as shy as Tobio, but Tooru noticed the young beta and now roped him into dancing with him.

It was a night like any other, except they were celebrating Tooru’s twentieth birthday.  
The whole neighborhood got together to organise a feast, that would last well into the early hours of the next day.

A neighborhood compromised of skilled craftsmen and women, who the two omegas managed to befriend over time.  
By now, they were more or less adopted into the tight knit community.

Tooru’s diligently learned baking skills and Tobio’s natural way with flowers and colors had them rise up through the ranks, both omegas contributing civilians of Karasuno’s society.

These people here were more of a family than their blood-related parents had ever been, but Tobio tried not to think about that one too much.

At first, the more old fashioned ones among the people frowned upon two omegas working, but even they eventually warmed up to them through the different charms Tooru and Tobio had to offer.

The two half-brothers weren’t living in riches, they didn’t have everything they ever wanted.

Had they not taken that step outside Tooru’s bedroom window back then, they could’ve lived a life blissfully unaware of sweating in the heat of the sun, burning fingers in the oven and accidentally drawing blood on the thorns of a rose.

But they would’ve also missed out on the dark humor the butcher always found ways for to include in conversations, Tooru’s tears when holding the newborn pup from the couple next door, and the atrocious drunk singing of the florist.

All of these last ones also sounded pretty horrifying, but Tobio wouldn’t wish to have missed these special moments for the world.

Tooru finally dropped down in the chair next to Tobio, wiping at his forehead.  
“I don’t think I can take another step, dear god.”

He draped himself all over his younger brother, dramatically and over the top, finally resting his head on Tobio’s shoulder.  
Curly brown hair tickled Tobio’s skin, and the urge to push him away grew every passing second, but since it was Tooru’s birthday --he would let him.

“I’ll let you use me as your personal human coat rack, but don’t get used to it,” Tobio mumbled, “This is only for today.”  
And Tooru better remember that, or Tobio would insult him into remembering.

“Yes, yes,” Tooru crooned, sighing contently.  
“Oh, I remember back in the days, when you’d cuddle up next to me.”

_“Don’t.”_

“You were so cute! Now you only scowl at me and everyone else!”

Tobio had often been told his expression scared children away, but it’s not like he could help it.  
His face just defaulted into an intense glare and slight frown.  
It’s not like he never felt happy, or anything.  
It merely didn’t show on his face as much when he did.

“I don’t. . . mean to do that,” he finally said.

“I know,” Tooru hummed, the teasing undertone fading away, “I like you just the way you are, Tobio.”

Tobio quickly looked away to hide his flushed cheeks, pursing his lips together.  
He lightly hit Tooru’s shoulder, embarrassed, causing the other omega to laugh.

Tooru, first son of the Oikawa household, twenty years old, pastry chef.  
Tobio, second son of Oikawa household, seventeen years old, florist.

They didn’t only have each other anymore.

**xxx**

“Tooru?”

Mrs. Matsui’s voice carried through the bakery, all the way in the back, where Tooru just finished frosting the birthday cake.  
He swiped a bit of the leftover cream on his pinky, before putting the piping bag away.

Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she made her way over to him, through the line of people waiting in front of the counter.  
She paused to show her wife the envelope in her hand, whispered a few words, before moving on to Tooru.

Licking off the cream, he quickly wiped his hands on his apron and took the envelope from her.  
They had garnered the attention of the customers now as well, whispering in curiosity, as they watched on.

With beautiful, neat handwriting, there stood his name.

The envelope was sealed with the Kingdom of Karasuno’s Royal seal, depicting a crow with its wings spread, and the family crest behind its body.

Now Tooru felt suspicious but elated, seeing it was from the Royal Family.  
Hesitantly, he broke the seal.

What could they want with him?

He slipped out the letter, unfolding it, and reading its contents to himself.

-

_Dear Lord Oikawa Tooru,_

_Hereby you are invited to attend the upcoming Spring Ball, where Prince Shouyou of Karasuno will hope to find a life partner._

_Noble families from all across the Kingdom of Karasuno have been asked to attend, like your own, to strengthen our bond as a Kingdom._

_We hope to see you and any family you choose to bring along present at the opening ceremony._  
_Please do not forget to take this letter with you, as entrance to the castle will not be permitted without it._

_Sincerely,_

_King Daichi of Karasuno  
_ _King Koushi of Karasuno  
Prince Shouyou of Karasuno_

-

“Well?” Mrs. Matsui curiously asked, and only then Tooru realised he’d been standing with his mouth agape for various minutes now.

He swallowed, looking up from the letter.

“. . . I’ve been asked to attend the upcoming Spring Ball, as a noble,” he said, and instantly, everyone in the bakery became quiet in perfect awe.

Only few people knew of his ties to the Oikawa family.

“Tooru,” she said, her eyes wide, “. . . doesn’t that mean. . . ?”

His mind ran completely blank.  
This didn’t make any sense.

When he and Tobio fled, disappearing out of their father’s life, what did he do?  
Did he not give them up as missing, or perhaps even, as deceased?

If it was Tooru who received this letter, then that means. . .

Their father had passed away without ever reporting his sons as missing, and Tobio’s mother either also passed away or officially stepped out of the Oikawa family.

Tooru became the oldest living Oikawa.

Excitement -- and confusion, and curiosity -- went through the people in the bakery like a wave, customers that knew Tooru went over and congratulated him, proud, happy for him.

Quickly regaining his composure, Tooru clenched the letter tightly in his hands as he made his way through the crowd that had somehow formed, taking up the whole bakery.

Once outside, he started running, out of the street, rounding the corner, into the next.  
He saw the colorful sign hanging from a distance, the flowers out and about to enjoy the sun.

He realised he was still wearing his apron, but Tooru couldn’t care less.

Coming to a stop in front of the florist’s shop, he took a few deep breaths, before scanning inside to find his little brother.  
He saw Tobio exit from behind the counter inside, quickly spotting Tooru, and making his way outside.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Tooru breathed, “Okay, Tobio. . . I am still too shocked to explain anything, but you’re smart, so this letter will explain it instead.”

He pushed the letter into his brother’s hands.

He could smell Tobio’s confusion, his honey scent laced with a sharper spice, rolling towards him in waves the further he read.

Halfway through the letter, Tobio beckoned Tooru to follow him inside.

“. . . Are you kidding me?” Tobio whispered, handing the letter back once he was finished.  
“. . . So, father died? You-- you’re the new Lord Oikawa, now?”

Neither of them could really process everything this meant at the moment.  
This impacted both of their lives incredibly.

Just like that.  
Found out by a letter from the Royal Family.

Tobio continued.  
“Doesn’t that mean you’ve inherited everything?”

“. . . Yes. That’s. . . that’s exactly what that means. We’re going to pay the court a visit, tomorrow. Then we’ll know everything.”

Soon after, Tooru went back to the bakery, to think about this revelation while trying to work, only resulting into him nearly cutting off his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!


	3. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, powerful friends are being made.
> 
> Also, people are scheming behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments so much, thank you for blessing me with such a wonderful audience <3
> 
> Now the things you've been waiting for are finally happening, m'lords and m'ladies.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

“Your father left you the original estate and a sum of five thousand gold,” the man, a beta, on the opposite side of the table concluded.  
“To claim your inheritance, we need you to pay off the remaining debt, and complete this form.”

Tooru knew his father couldn’t have left him that much debt, and he was right.  
It took him a whole day talking to various people, a lot of arguing, frustration and headaches, but finally, he signed the last form.

The only one keeping him from exploding was Tobio, who had stayed at his side throughout the whole process, releasing reassuring pheromones at the right times.

“Congratulations,” the man unenthusiastically said, but Tooru couldn’t be bothered to care.  
He had one last question for the man.

“. . . How did our father die?” he asked, and instantly, Tobio perked back up as well.

The man peered over his tiny glasses at Tooru, judging him.  
He was probably wondering how Tooru didn’t know how his own father died, but decided not to ask.  
He rustled through the stack of documents, and found what he was looking for.

“. . . Ah. He committed double suicide with his wife, three months ago.”

Tobio’s mouth fell open.  
Tooru was surprised this is how it came to be, but he didn’t feel sad or regretful.  
He only felt pity.

It seemed like Tobio also felt more shocked about it than anything, Tooru didn’t detect any change in his scent.

Tooru received the keys to the estate, the same house he and Tobio lived most of their lives in.

He’d discussed the topic with Tobio beforehand, of course.

Did they even want to go back to that house?  
Did they want to try living the noble life again?

It had been a difficult decision, but in the end, they both agreed that this was a new opportunity, a chance, for the two omegas.  
After four years of experiencing the world, the capital and the people, Tooru concluded he was ready for a change.

The nobility was a dangerous society, he was aware.  
But they’d grown up.  
He learned how to judge people, how people work, and how people think.  
How to test the waters safely, how to notice subtle changes in speech or expression.

He was ready.

And he wasn’t alone.

**xxx**

“I promise, we’ll come to visit you often,” Tooru hummed softly, tightly hugging Mrs. Matsui back.  
“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us. Without you, without everyone here. . . We would have never survived up until this point. Thank you.”

Tobio awkwardly waited in front of the carriage outside, obviously nervous, looking around frantically.  
His knuckles turned white from holding onto the bag with their few belongings tightly.

“I’ll send you a proposal for collaborative funding after we’ve settled in,” Tooru added, smiling as he wiped her tears away.  
“We won’t forget you.”

Now that he was a real Lord, Tooru didn’t hesitate to plan out future endeavors immediately.  
He couldn’t slack off, so he proposed a plan for the bakery to expand, investing his own money in doing so, and in return owning part of the stock.

He and Tobio had spent this entire next day, after the successful claiming of his inheritance, saying goodbye to all the people in the neighborhood, which had been filled with tears and good luck wishes.

Tooru was aware they didn’t have much time.  
He absolutely wanted to attend the Spring Ball with Tobio, as it was the perfect opportunity to test out everything he’d learned, and hopefully learn a lot more, too.

He’d meet other nobles from Miyagi, and if he were lucky, nobles from other Kingdoms as well.

Finally, Tooru joined Tobio inside the carriage, and signaled they could leave.

“Ready for a new life, Tobio?” he asked, leaning back into the seat, huffing out a breath.

“. . . I think so. I’ll miss everyone, but. . . Just like you, I also want to show the world what we, as omegas, can do. I would’ve been happy living here forever as well, but then again, I really miss eating milk bread.”

Tooru snorted, “Ah yes, milk bread. . . Let’s buy an entire loaf once we arrive.”

Tobio’s eyes lit up in the same way they often did back when they were still children, and Tooru hummed contently.

The carriage passed the various inns they stayed in on their journey through Miyagi, it passed through the marketplace, around the large fountain where people made wishes, and finally, into the noble district they left four years ago.

The house, still the same.  
The veranda looked so small now, compared to how immensely tall it had seemed the last time they saw it.

The same walls, the same stone pavement, the same pond in the middle of the large garden.  
Weed started to grow between the grass, and dust had settled on the walls.

It smelled like home.  
It smelled like. . . nostalgia.

A few butterflies danced around the two omegas as they closed the gate behind them and stopped in front of the door.

“Well,” Tooru said, “Here we are. Once more.”

He fumbled with the keys, a weird kind of anxious feeling in his stomach preventing him from getting the key to fit in the keyhole.  
He took a deep breath, and tried again.

With a soft _click_ , the door unlocked, and Tooru pushed it open.  
He took over the bag from Tobio, and stepped inside.

The hallway with the high ceiling, the marble stairs, the crooked plant in the corner.

In silence, they took off their shoes.  
For a while, they just stood there, right in the middle, taking it all in.

They were back.

As changed men.  
As omegas who experienced the world.  
As people who refused to just be what they were supposed to be.

“Oh dear, Tobio,” Tooru said, in a tone that showed he was up to no good.

Leaving the bag with their belongings at the bottom of the stairs, he walked up till the halfway point.  
Leaning against the railing, he glanced down, letting his eyes gaze around the hallway, with the most ecstatic look he ever mastered.

“We can _literally_ do whatever the fuck we want.”

It surprised Tobio.  
Now that his brother got ahold of a power that was always meant to be his, something fundamentally changed.

Not that Tobio disliked that change.  
Seeing Tooru let go of his usual, rational self even for a split moment, was a phenomenon in and of itself.  
Almost like they were back on the edge of the veranda.

With a shrug, Tobio followed Tooru up the dusty, marble stairs.

“It took us four years, though,” he said, “Don’t let it get to your head. We’re here to make a change.”

And back was the usual Tooru, now grinning back at him.  
“Right, right. Come on, let’s check upstairs.”

A few minutes later, they laid next to each other on their backs on Tooru’s old bed, which they now both barely fit on.  
Staring at the ceiling, both got lost inside the memories, inside the thoughts.

“. . . Tooru, what if, one day, we fall in love?”

Tooru turned his head slightly.  
“. . . Then we have a choice.”

Both omegas had a fair share of flirting done to them in the past years, but never felt Tooru that thing the fairy tales he read in the past always talked about.

A fated pair.  
Meant to be.  
Did such a thing even exist?  
Or was it truly, just a fairy tale?

“What choice?” Tobio asked.

“We can see where that love takes us,” Tooru explained, “Or we cut it out of our lives immediately.”

Tobio swallowed at the resolute tone of his brother’s words, but nodded along.  
“Do you. . . want to fall in love?”

Tobio was awfully talkative today, but Tooru supposed it was because of the nostalgia and memories of this place, this house.  
_Their_ house, now.

They hadn’t ever really talked that much about love or mates or marriage before.

Tooru hummed, thinking.  
If he were honest, then. . .

“Sure. I want to see if it’s really as nice as the stories say it is.”

Tobio, on the other hand, wasn’t convinced yet.  
“But I don’t want to turn out like mom, I don’t. . . They were always fighting, Tooru, and they. . . they were married, too.”

Tobio couldn’t remember whether his mother had a bonding mark or not.

A pair of arms roped Tobio closer, enveloping him into a sweet, perfumey scent of cinnamon and cream that could only be Tooru’s.

“Don’t look back at those two for examples of love. What they had, wasn’t love,” Tooru said, “Not really, at least.”

Complete silence, only their breathing could be heard.  
Very, very faintly, the busy life on the streets outside.

Tobio nearly fell asleep in his brother’s arms, just like that, until Tooru spoke again.

“We’re going to go on a shopping spree tomorrow.”

“ _No_ , Tooru,” Tobio whined, instantly awake again.  
He wriggled out of the tight embrace.

Tobio could already see Tooru dragging him along into every shop, fitting on clothing even though he knew damn well they weren’t going to buy it.

He escaped Tooru’s hold, and made a beeline for the door.

“You may run from me now,” he heard Tooru call out, “But next time, you won’t be so lucky!”

**xxx**

The Spring Ball was a world-wide event, meaning Royalty from other countries would be present, too.

An event so large, it’s only held once every ten years at the beginning of spring, and once to celebrate a Prince or Princess’ eighteenth birthday, where they’re supposed to find a mate among the many, many nobles and Royalty.

The week before the Spring Ball was dedicated to minor festivities, preparations and this was the time for Royalty from other countries and nobles to travel to Miyagi.  
They’d slowly arrive bit by bit over the course of the week.

Then the next two weeks would be when the real Spring Ball began.  
Starting with the opening ceremony Tooru and Tobio were invited to.  
The Arena would be opened for contestants to win grand prizes, the marketplaces in Miyagi changed into party grounds, various entertaining acts would perform and of course, the Masquerade Dance.

It’s not just all that, either.  
The Spring Ball meant a month of flourishment for all businesses located in Miyagi, a month of dancing and partying, a month of joy.  
It meant opportunities for everyone involved, because not just the Prince would find his mate; noble families would meet and if you were lucky, chances would be born from those meetings.

Quite literally, sometimes.

After fixing Tobio’s buttons, Tooru took a step back to look at the end result.  
“You look so cute, you’ll woo all the alphas if you look like that!” he cooed.

“I’m leaving wooing alphas to you,” Tobio retorted, shaking his head.  
“I want to see the duels in the Arena.”

“Of course you want to see the fights,” Tooru moped, yet sighed fondly, combing his fingers through Tobio’s hair.

“You won’t need to stay around me all the time when we’re there, okay?” Tobio sternly said; he’d wish Tooru let him be more independent, but he also understood his concerns.  
Being an unmarked, unprotected omega with no alpha to stick up for you is plain dangerous.

But Tobio didn’t _need_ someone to stick up for him.

Tooru squinted his eyes at his younger brother, assessing his options.  
He’d be fine with Tobio calling him clingy, as long as he would allow Tooru to stick with him.  
But he guessed. . . Tobio was already seventeen years old.

Old enough to legally bond and mate, old enough to marry.  
Old enough to. . . look out for himself.

Tooru wiped an imaginary tear away, sniffing.  
“My cute little brother, all grown up!” he cried, “I see how it is, you don’t need me anymore!”

“N-no, it’s not like that--”  
That was taking independency a step too far.  
Then he noticed the upturned corners of Tooru’s mouth, and realised he was being toyed with.  
“. . . _Tooru_ \--”

“Don’t worry,” he interrupted Tobio, “I know. As long as you promise me to be really, really careful and we meet up once every three hours.”

He wanted to protect Tobio, but also let him be free.  
Stay at his side, but also let him experience the world without Tooru.

A horrible duality.  
Tooru guessed it might be time to let go a bit, though.

Since it was the Spring Ball, with Royal families present, soldiers were located at every corner.  
They’d keep an eye out.  
Inappropriate behavior was punishable by the new law, nobility or not.

Besides, Tobio’s next heat wasn’t for two weeks.

“Let’s just-- let’s take a pill to be absolutely sure,” Tooru decided, rummaging through the drawer and taking out a packet, handing Tobio a pill and swallowing one himself, too.

Tobio rolled his eyes, but obeyed and took it nonetheless obeyed, just to reassure his brother.

“. . . Tobio, how do I look?”

Tobio sighed softly at that question.  
Despite Tooru’s outgoing personality, he was insecure about how he looked.  
_Incredibly_ insecure.

“You look beautiful,” Tobio claimed in a heartbeat, sincere.  
“You always do. You’ve always said, looking beautiful is our biggest advantage as an omega.”

A golden vine curled around Tooru’s left ear was the only facial jewelry he wore.  
That one piece of jewelry only brought out his natural beauty more, because despite them having enough money to afford a pair of expensive uniforms, Tooru preferred a more simple look.

A puffy, white tunic, the sleeves reaching his elbows, showing off his slightly tanned skin and muscle outlines.  
He wore golden bracelets with minor details around both his wrist.  
A turquoise sash was wrapped tightly around his hip.

And because Tooru, in the end, was still Tooru, if one looked closely through the somewhat see-through fabric, he wore thin, golden strings wrapped around his entire body -- typical omega jewelry.  
All the way down to his ankles.

“. . . Honestly, I think _you_ are the one who should be careful around alphas, wearing _that_ ,” Tobio mumbled, eyeing his brother one last time.

Because Tobio wasn’t that creative with clothing, and Tooru seemed to be dead set on embarrassing him at any given opportunity, they were matching.

The same golden vine attached around Tobio’s right ear, his sash a ghastly black -- he only didn’t wear the body jewelry.  
He outright _refused_ to wear it.

“We’re going to be late to the opening ceremony,” Tobio added, resolutely grabbing Tooru’s hand and pulling him towards the door.  
“You got the letter?”

Tooru grinned, patting at his hip, and Tobio guessed he’d hidden the letter safely behind the fabric of the sash.

Tobio didn’t want to admit it, but he had started looking forward towards the Spring Ball.  
Lately, he’d been really into reading about fighting techniques and sword-fighting, specifically, and they would be holding battles and duels in the Arena near the castle.  
He knew he couldn’t participate, but he’d be satisfied with watching.

Even though both him and Tooru had learned the ways of life, working hard for four years, they couldn’t deny all their omega instincts.

He was aware his older brother, despite his caution towards alphas, wanted to look beautiful for them, impress them -- even if he didn’t always have the purest intentions.

In comparison, Tobio cared less about looking nice, but he did like the looks people sometimes gave him.  
Looking at him like he was someone they desired.

The carriage outside took them right up to the gates of the castle.  
With an excited skip, Tooru stepped out onto the pavement, after paying the coachman.

Though the walls around the castle were tall, colorful lights glowed above against the evening sky.  
A pair of soldiers on either side of the gate checked people’s letters, allowing them entrance onto the castle grounds.

Neither brother had ever been this close to the castle before, and they were equally awestruck.  
The castle towered over them, with multiple towers erected with so many windows, and the Arena was hidden behind the structure.

Instinctively, Tobio held onto Tooru’s arm as they faced the soldiers.  
With a relaxed smile, Tooru pulled out the letter, and waited for the woman to confirm its legitimacy.

She nodded, and with a respectful bow, she let them pass.

The wide path lead in a straight line to the stairs, up to the gigantic entrance hall.  
The gardens on either side grabbed Tobio’s attention, floating lights decorating the trees and lighting the way, would anyone want to take a stroll through.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Tooru whispered, his voice trembling in excitement, as they made their way up the stairs.  
“We might never run into any of the foreign Royalty, it’s so much bigger than I thought it’d be.”

“It _is_ beautiful,” Tobio nodded, “. . . We can free roam throughout the entire castle. . .”

“How exciting!” Tooru cooed, “On the other hand, we might just meet Prince Shouyou himself! Also, remember. . . Inns are for drunk partying, balls are for elegant waltzes.”

Tobio lightly shoved him.  
He knew the etiquette, their father had taught it to them very early on in their lives.

He finally decided to take a good look around.  
They just arrived at the top of the stairs, stepping into the castle for real.  
Ladies and Lords were chatting to each other all around them, in little groups, or in couples.

Most were wearing many more layers of clothing, despite the warmth spring brought with itself.  
Flowy, colorful dresses.  
Coats, covered in jewelry.  
Many ladies had their hair beautifully done, weaving through in braids or otherwise intricate designs.

So many different scents.  
Alphas, omegas, betas, all together.  
Pheromones ranging from smelling like pride and power to uncertainty and intimidation.

Servants were maneuvering through the crowd with drinks, and it didn’t take long for both Tobio and Tooru to each have a glass with blood red wine in their hands.

“To a successful opening ceremony, I guess,” Tooru said, clinking their glasses together, “You want to meet back here at the entrance in three hours? The ceremony and official greetings will be done by then.”

Tobio absentmindedly nodded.  
In all honesty, he just wanted to get back out there and check out the gardens.  
The two years of extensive working with plants and flowers really did a number on him.

“Have fun, Tobio. If there’s any trouble, just yell for the guards or something,” Tooru added, sneakily releasing some stronger pheromones, which would hopefully stick to Tobio.  
Kind of like a protective charm.

Then, the two separated.  
With a promise and time of their next meeting, Tooru was reassured enough.  
He knew Tobio could take care of himself, it was just a bit difficult to fully accept.

Weaving through the crowd, Tooru decided to look for a hallway to disappear into, and discover the castle on his own.

The various different scents and pheromones threatened to overwhelm him if he didn’t put some distance between himself and the crowd.  
Most people in the crowd itself were most likely used to it, desensitized.  
They would’ve went to parties and feasts before, while Tooru and Tobio wandered the capital, barely staying alive.

He passed by a group, surrounding someone in the middle.  
Tooru saw unruly black hair sticking out above people’s heads, and he figured that was the person the fuss was about.

“. . . Nekoma. . .”  
“. . . so handsome. . .”  
“. . . -- to Karasuno!”

Tooru picked up on a few strings of conversations, but quickly hurried along, up the couple of steps, into one of the various hallways to the side of the throne room.

The hallway was empty.  
Various large paintings decorated the walls, depicting various family portraits.  
Many contained a little girl and a boy with fluffy, orange hair.

That had to be the Prince and his younger sibling, then, Tooru concluded.

Finally, the pressure lifted from his chest and his head cleared up.  
The chattering could be heard all the way down the hallway.

The thick carpet on the floor felt nice to walk on, and he simply followed the hallway, curious to see where it led to.  
Just as he rounded a corner, gazing up at the next painting with mild interest, he felt tugging on his back.

Surprised, he turned around, and. . .

A little smaller than Tooru, stood another omega.  
Tooru instantly knew he was.  
Short, light brown hair with matching dark brown eyes.

He was wearing typical Seijoh noblewear.  
Tooru kept up with fashion trends in other Kingdoms, too, and he recognized the various shades of blue and the lack of overall intricate design, as Seijoh’s simple style.  
He always liked Seijoh’s clothing a lot.

“I saw you disappearing into this hallway, and I thought--” the young man trailed, looking away from Tooru’s questioning gaze, “. . . Would you mind if I accompanied you?”

His scent smelled a bit. . . off.  
Mellow.  
A bit vague, less intense.

Tooru did realise the fellow omega seemed to feel a bit panicky, so he gradually released his own welcoming scent.  
He physically saw the other relax, his shoulders slumping a bit.

“I don’t mind at all!” Tooru chirped, “I was just going to follow this hallway, see where it ends up in.”

“Alright, then I’ll come along! It’s my first time here too!” he replied, “I’m Yahaba Shigeru, from Seijoh!”

So Tooru had been right.

“A pleasure to meet you, I’m Oikawa Tooru,” he said, shaking Shigeru’s hand giddily.  
“Also fleeing from the crowd?”

He started to walk again, and Shigeru walked along next to him.

“Yes, that, and. . .” Shigeru started, sighing softly, “. . . fleeing from my overbearing alpha.”

Tooru perked up at the words.  
His eyes flickered over to Shigeru’s neck, and there it was.  
A bite mark, healed, but the imprint was there.  
That’s why his scent smelled different.

“ _Ooh_. . .” Tooru whispered, barely containing his excitement; he could ask some questions he’s always wanted answers to.  
“You have a mate?”

Shigeru nodded.  
“I do. He’s like your typical ‘must-protect-omega-at-all-costs’ kind of guy, and he wouldn’t let me out of his sight, if not for our King calling him away.”

“And then you followed me?”

The Seijoh noble flushed red.  
“. . . I-I knew you were an omega, but I’ve never seen. . . you look. . . different.”

Tooru laughed softly, “I’m taking that one as a compliment. Thank you.”

Then he continued, feeling a tinge of pride and obviously, he was going to explain it to Shigeru.  
“I’m nobility, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, but I’ve lived on the streets for two years, and another two years I worked as a pastry chef in a bakery.”

Shigeru’s eyes lit up, as if he discovered the meaning of life itself.  
“Really?! But you’re a noble? And an omega? Why would you work a job?”

“I ran away with my little brother. Did not feel like marrying some old, noble fart,” Tooru explained, waving his hand dismissively around.  
Well, Nakayama hadn’t been _that_ old, but at that time, to sixteen year old Tooru, it did feel like he was.

Shigeru looked forward again, his lips slightly parted in awe.  
“Wow. . . Arranged marriage, huh. . . We used to have that in Seijoh too, long ago, but now it’s more or less forbidden.”

Tooru had read about it.  
A few generations ago, the Queens of Seijoh at the time both escaped arranged marriages in the past, and had wanted to make a change.  
So that nobody in Seijoh would have to forcefully pretend to love someone for the sake of tradition, familial honor or allies.

“I can’t imagine having to marry someone you don’t like,” Shigeru scrunched up his nose, an adorable sight, to Tooru.  
“. . . Though I didn’t like Kentarou in the beginning, either. . .”

Tooru snorted.  
He was glad he had a companion, this trek through the unknown halls of the castle was made a lot more enjoyable.  
He liked Shigeru.  
He didn’t seem like a pushover omega, if he fled from his own alpha’s hovering.

Shigeru gasped.  
Rounding the corner, Tooru gasped as well.

A small plaza, in the very core of the castle.  
Various hallways from every corner seemed to lead to the plaza as an end goal, Tooru noticed.  
Few vines adorned with a type of roses crawled around the pillars, a large fountain sprayed a jet of water into the night sky, stars twinkling high above, reflecting.

Tooru guessed they were somewhere right behind the throne room, now.

He darted over towards the fountain excitedly, settling down onto the edge, vaguely feeling the tiniest drops against his skin.

He couldn’t resist dipping his fingers into the cold water, sighing in delight.

Shigeru quickly followed, just as easily amused as Tooru.  
He sat down next to him.

“Hey, ehm. . . Do you. . .” Tooru started, but then rephrased his question, “How is it like, being bonded?”

Shigeru hummed, pulling up his bottom lip slightly, thinking.  
“For me, it was the best thing that could’ve happened to me. It still is. Because I. . . I really love him.”

He smiled to himself, red vaguely dusting his cheeks.  
“Don’t tell him I said that, though, would you ever meet him. It’ll inflate his ego, and besides. . . He already knows.”

This sounded a lot more like the fairy tales.  
For Tooru, the thought or marriage and bonding walked hand in hand with _arranged_ marriages and a love that wasn’t. . . real.  
A love that was forced.

Fiddling with his bracelet, Tooru sighed softly.  
“. . . Do you believe in fated pairs?” he then asked.

Shigeru gave him a look of pure shock.  
“Of course! It’s most definitely a real thing! It’s the reason why our King hasn’t bonded with anyone yet, he’s hoping to find his other half someday!”

Seijoh’s King.  
Tooru has heard the stories.  
A warrior, an alpha with a temper, but ultimately, a beloved King.

“You’re really an omega, right?” Shigeru asked, and Tooru nodded.  
“I didn’t know omegas could. . . y’know. . . build up muscle like that.”

“I mean, it took a while,” Tooru admitted, “I’m sure alphas and betas could do it much faster. . .”

“Doesn’t matter!” Shigeru retorted fervently, “You look really-- . . . _oh_ _no_.”

The second Shigeru ended his sentence with a melancholic ‘oh no’, a new scent drifted across, and Tooru softly hissed in distaste.  
An objectively musky smell, but it rubbed him the wrong way.  
There was an underlying tinge of the scent of pine trees after the rain.

He turned his head.  
Out of the shadows from one of the hallways -- not the same one he and Shigeru had passed through -- like some fairy tale _villain_ , stepped a tall man.  
Dark, olive tinted hair, a very muscular build.

Tooru heard Shigeru grunt in annoyance, very softly.  
He shifted closer towards Tooru, peering past his back at the alpha.

“That’s Shiratorizawa’s King,” he whispered, exuding a sour smell alongside his usual scent.  
Disgust, fear, perhaps.  
“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

He did really have the presence of a King.  
Purple hues, an abundance of jewelry.  
His steps were heavy as he strode across the plaza, curious, heading for the two omegas.

Another new face popped up out of the same hallway.  
A smaller alpha, wearing the same colors and crest, and a slightly irritated expression.  
Copper hair, bangs cut straight, unevenly parted.  
He stayed back, but kept his eyes on Shigeru and Tooru.

Now it was time for Tooru to put his past four years to the test.  
He never, ever wanted to feel the same way how he felt back in their home’s hallway, with Nakayama and his father.

The King of Shiratorizawa halted in front of the two omegas, in front of the fountain.  
He calmly gazed down on them.

Shigeru’s fingers curled into the fabric of Tooru’s tunic.

Wakatoshi nodded respectfully at Shigeru, before focusing his attention on Tooru.

“. . . What is your name?”

Why did the King of Shiratorizawa want to know his name?

“Oikawa Tooru. . .” he replied, a strange calmness settling over him.  
“. . . of the Kingdom of Karasuno.”

He couldn’t read the man, which Tooru found extremely irritating.

“. . . I see,” Wakatoshi hummed, his eyes flickering across Tooru’s body, up and down, as if judging him.  
“How unusual. You’re not bonded.”

Tooru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“Correct. I’m still hoping to catch the elusive feeling of love,” he said, folding his hands on his lap.

Oh, the words were itching on his tongue, threatening to fall past his lips.  
Should he?  
It was a bad idea, but let’s be honest, Oikawa Tooru himself was practically a walking bad idea.

“. . . Because I certainly haven’t caught it, yet,” he added.

Wakatoshi raised an eyebrow, clearly picking up on the hidden meaning behind Tooru’s words.  
Perhaps he was smarter than Tooru assumed, after all.

He felt Shigeru wriggling subtly, clearly uncomfortable.  
But, he stayed where he was, not wanting to abandon his new friend.

Tooru watched Wakatoshi reach out to him, carefully taking a loose strand of his brown hair between thumb and index finger, leaning forward.

Tooru refused to move.  
He didn’t flinch, his gaze turning into a glare, continuing to stare back into olive green eyes.

“. . . What is it that you desire?” the alpha murmured in a low voice.  
“I could give you everything you want.”

Tooru’s hand shot up and enclosed around Wakatoshi’s wrist.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw that the King’s bodyguard -- or whatever he was -- took a few steps further onto the plaza, possibly seeing this unauthorized touch as a threat.

“I do not care for your title, or for what you own,” Tooru said in a hushed tone, and he saw Wakatoshi’s eyes dilating very, very slightly.  
_Victory_.

Tooru slipped off the edge of the fountain and stood up, mere inches away from the other’s body.  
Chest to chest.  
He could feel his body heat, enveloped in his scent.  
All he could think about, was defying the man in front of him with everything he got.

“I am Oikawa Tooru, an omega from the Kingdom of Karasuno,” he repeated.  
“And I am absolutely _not_ a prize for you to win.”

He let go of the King’s wrist, who immediately took a step back.  
He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

Wakatoshi started frowning, but then turned around.

Tooru watched him join his guard, and disappear back into the hallway.

His heartbeat instantly spiked, and he had to sit back down.  
Shigeru quickly rubbed up against his side, hesitantly nuzzling against Tooru.  
With a small smile, Tooru purred softly -- he almost never purred, and if he did, it was around Tobio.

Shigeru responded with his own, low rumble.

“. . . That was awesome,” he whispered, and Tooru smiled happily at the praise.  
“Very scary, too, but. . . awesome.”

“Impressive!”  
Someone else called out, clapping.

“Indeed,” an accompanying voice agreed.

Shigeru perked up, and waved relieved at the two Seijoh guards on the other side.

Both were grinning, one had pink-brown and the other messy, black hair.  
They sauntered over towards the fountain, and one sat down next to Shigeru, the other next to Tooru.

Both were betas.

And they were wearing light armor.

Tooru squinted his eyes at them.

“We saw what happened,” the raven-haired one said.  
“We were sent down here to intervene, but you handled it on your own.”

“Introduce yourselves first,” Shigeru grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
He seemed comfortable around them, though, making Tooru feel like he could relax as well.

“Right! Hanamaki Takahiro, Seijoh’s King’s guard, very nice to meet you.”  
With a playful grin, he reached over Shigeru to shake Tooru’s hand.

“Matsukawa Issei, the second guard,” the other said with a nod, taking a hold of Tooru’s free hand.

“. . . Oikawa Tooru,” Tooru replied, still a bit shaken up from the previous situation.

Looking around, he saw more nobles entering onto the plaza, and Tooru guessed that the welcome speech was over, and most would have finished greeting their acquaintances by now, and started to explore the castle as well.

“You two saw, right?” Shigeru asked, “Wakatoshi just appeared out of nowhere! And he went straight for Tooru, the creep!”

Takahiro nodded, “Haji-- our King, he noticed it first. Asked for us to go down here and check the situation out.”

“He didn’t want to intervene himself?”  
The way Shigeru asked that, felt like usually, Seijoh’s King would most definitely want to face Shiratorizawa’s King head-on.

“Nope, said he didn’t want to scare you any further,” Issei followed up, with a nod towards Tooru.  
“Alpha pheromones, and all that.”

Tooru had yet to come across an alpha who he could actually stand being around.  
It made him curious, though.  
About Seijoh’s King.

A noblewoman from Nekoma joined them on the edge of the fountain, happily chatting away with a girl from Fukurodani.

Now that the silence was gone, Tooru felt a lot more comfortable again.  
He didn’t think Shiratorizawa’s King would return any time soon, but even if he did, they were surrounded by people now.  
Safe.

Tooru sighed softly, sighing the tension away.  
The two betas hadn’t mentioned anything about his unmated status yet, which Tooru really appreciated.  
They didn’t seem to care at all, in fact.

“Oh!” Takahiro suddenly cried out, “Issei, if these two were here all this time, they missed the Prince’s epic fail!”

Matsukawa gasped, “Oh my god, you’re right, they did. What a shame!”

Tooru hid a chuckle behind his hand.  
The two glanced at Tooru, obviously waiting for a reply of some sorts.

He coughed softly.  
“The Prince-- what happened?” Tooru asked.

Takahiro’s eyes instantly lit up.  
“Okay, okay, listen to this! That poor kid froze up in the middle of his little welcome speech, nearly rolled down the stairs, and chased someone in the crowd!”

Shigeru giggled softly.  
“Really? Maybe I should’ve stayed back a bit longer, then. . . Ah, but then I might’ve missed out on Tooru.”

“Oh god, you know, Kentarou has been looking so pissed this entire time,” Takahiro said, “Even our King started to reach his limit with the amount of angry pheromones the guy’s been releasing.”

“I can only imagine,” Shigeru said knowingly, “I’ll apologize to Hajime later.”

Tooru hummed.  
Hajime.  
The name sounded strangely. . . familiar.  
He couldn't really place the feeling, though.

Takahiro and Issei exchanged a look, then shrugged unanimously.  
Shigeru only then realised he just used their King’s first name so casually.

“You must be very close with your King, right?” Tooru asked, saving Shigeru from further embarrassment.

Shigeru hesitantly nodded.  
“I mean, I’m not as close, but. . . Kentarou is part of the Royal Legion, and I’m the son of one of the King’s generals.”

“And you two are his personal guards,” Tooru concluded, with an understanding nod.  
He looked up at the sky, seeing how the moon had moved a considerable amount since they first arrived at the plaza.

Tooru felt a bit guilty he hadn’t really thought all that much about Tobio, but now the worry started to set in again.

“Say. . .” he started, “I really need to. . . check up on my little brother. . .” he trailed.

The two guards both jumped up.

“We’ll accompany you then!” Takahiro said.  
“They’re going to dance in the ballroom soon, we should all go check that out!”

Issei hummed in agreement, rolling his shoulders back with some worrisome crackling.

A grin spread across Tooru’s face, as he stood up, dusting off nonexistent dust.  
He liked this company.  
He didn’t expect to make any friends tonight, and he was grateful.

He also didn’t expect to make potential enemies with the literal King of one of the greatest empires to date, but alas.

“Tooru, do you know about any of the festivities?” Shigeru asked, as the four of them made their way back past the portraits, to the throne room.  
“I-if you want, maybe. . . We could meet up tomorrow, as well. . . ?”

Surprised, Tooru quickly nodded.  
He’d really made his first friend -- that wasn’t Tobio -- tonight.

“Yeah! The Arena opens tomorrow, and there’ll be things to do there for us as well,” he said.  
He’d read up on documents of previous Spring Balls, so Tooru had a guess as to what they could expect this time around.

A lot of dancing, for sure.  
Fighting, duels, music, delicacies and games as well.

“You have to come watch, so you can cheer for us,” Issei said, “Me, Hiro, Hajime and Kentarou will all participate in the duel contest.”

“We might finally get to beat Hajime,” Takahiro added with a knowing nod.

The throne room, in comparison to the start of the evening, was less than half as full by now.  
Many had moved on to the possibly even larger ballroom, the sound of various musical instruments being carried across the air.

Tooru sought out his little brother between the crowd, attempting to pick up his scent.  
Which was nearly impossible, but he still tried.

The three of Seijoh loitered around, waiting patiently, when Tooru finally found Tobio, who looked noticeably disheveled, and captured him in a hug from behind.  
Tobio flinched in surprise, but relaxed immediately after catching Tooru’s scent.

Tooru hummed happily, “How’d it go? Did you make any friends, like your _favorite_ older brother did?”

“. . . But you’re my _only_ brother-- ugh. ‘Friends’ may or may not be an exaggeration, but they’re something in the sense,” Tobio grumbled, burying his nose into Tooru’s neck.  
After he pulled away again, Tobio looked straight into his brother’s eyes.

“I think I might be in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!


	4. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tobio also manages to make some friends, somehow.
> 
> Also, we get a tiny taste of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's side of what happened while Tooru hung out with Shigeru!
> 
> Two characters I've been itching to introduce finally appear, and someone you've been waiting for will also make his appearance.
> 
> All good and well, cause next chapter, you won't be so lucky.

Tobio watched as his brother disappeared into the crowd, and he was left alone, with the glass of wine in his hand.

Now what?  
Immediately, he started to feel anxious.  
Uncertain.  
There were so many people, omegas, betas and alphas -- almost overwhelming him on the spot.

He downed the wine, leaving the glass on one of the small tables on the side of the throne room.

Tobio took a deep breath.  
He turned around, and slipped past the newly arriving nobles outside, back down the stairs.  
The air outside was still warm, even though the clock ticked closer to midnight.

Tobio just didn’t like people.  
Unlike Tooru, he had difficulties reading them.  
Reading their expressions, their intentions.  
The meaning behind their words, their actions.

Where his older brother had no problems charming people with his words, Tobio came across as dull and uninterested.  
He couldn’t dress up his words.

While that often came to be a disadvantage, it also had its perks.  
People wouldn’t bother him, whereas Tooru more often than not got into trouble by showing his fake interest, leading people on.  
Leading alphas on, that is.

He’d never heard his brother outright say he _hated_ alphas, and Tobio didn’t believe he did, but perhaps. . .  
Tooru just didn’t trust alphas.  
That’s how it came across to Tobio.

Tobio didn’t really trust them either, but Tooru took it a step further by offending, embarrassing or subtly breaking their _presumed_ power over Tooru down.  
Tobio didn’t care about hurting alphas.  
He only wanted to be left alone.

Following the lights into the garden, Tobio could finally breathe freely again, away from the dizzying scents inside the castle.  
The garden was so gigantic, Tobio couldn’t even see the surrounding walls.  
A paved path slithered through the flower beds, arranged in color and type.

In this first part of the garden, there was a lot of orange.  
As to be expected.  
It was the national color of the Kingdom of Karasuno.

Tobio recognized chrysanthemums, tulips and oriental poppies.  
All dyed orange.  
It was a sight to behold, and it smelled incredibly sweet yet natural.

They must have at least ten gardeners to keep this garden up to shape, most likely a lot more.

To Tobio’s delight, the gardens were nearly empty.  
A few young ladies from whatever Kingdom -- Tobio didn’t care enough to try and recall Tooru’s foreign clothing rants -- were strolling around, chatting and admiring the flowers.

Quickly glancing around, to make sure nobody was around, Tobio settled onto a wooden bench in the middle of a circle of chrysanthemums.

He didn’t know why he didn’t want anyone to see him.  
Weird.  
Tobio was aware he was a bit weird.  
He didn’t know why he cared so much, yet also didn’t care at all.  
He cared to keep up a certain appearance, yet sometimes, he couldn’t give a damn.  
He wanted to be nice, yet cold words left his mouth.

He wanted people to like him, yet sometimes he didn’t mind if they didn’t.

It had nothing to do with being an omega.  
Only the appearance one, maybe.

Omegas were supposed to be cute, and sweet, and nice.  
They had to be small in posture.  
Now, Tobio was none of that.  
But Tooru wasn’t either.  
At least, to everyone else he wasn’t.  
Towards Tobio, Tooru was genuinely sweet, and nice.  
He could also be clingy and a drama queen, but that’s besides the point.

Leaning back against the hard wood of the bench, he reached out to touch one of the closest chrysanthemums.  
Soft petals, a silky touch to his finger pads.

Tobio wondered if other people thought about the same things as he did.  
Being able to live in their own head, like he did.

He sighed.  
Folding his hands on his lap, Tobio stared up at the sky.  
No point denying he already missed his older brother’s presence.  
Because he did.  
It just felt a bit lonely, a bit empty.

But for fuck’s sake, he was _seventeen years old._  
He couldn’t always depend on Tooru.

Then again, if Tobio thought about it, he knew that he pretty much could, if needed.  
Tooru would never leave him if Tobio didn’t want him to.  
Or maybe even if he _did_ want him to.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitching up.  
He didn’t need to be afraid.  
Tobio was never alone.

Then, as if on cue, two faint shadows were cast over him.  
To Tobio’s surprise, a pair of tall men were gazing down on him.  
They were mirror images, the only difference was their hair color and facial expression.

One had silver gray hair, his expression neutral, calm.  
The other, golden blonde hair, and smiling casually.

A good look at their clothing told Tobio they were foreign nobles.

Weird thing was, though they were most definitely alphas, their scent wasn’t overbearing in the slightest.  
Tobio felt like they were somehow. . . holding back.  
However they managed to do that, it was a mystery.

Tobio didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Hi there,” the blonde said, “Mind if we join you?”

There were multiple people nearby.  
So, not seeing the need to decline, Tobio nodded cautiously.

They sat down on the bench on either side of Tobio, and the blonde immediately continued talking.  
Leaning slightly towards Tobio, he held out his hand.

“Miya Atsumu,” he declared.

A tap on Tobio’s shoulder, he turned, and he saw the other twin mimicking his brother’s action.  
“. . . Miya Osamu.”

In a rush of panic -- how the fuck should he shake their hands? -- Tobio crossed his arms, and shook their hands the correct way, eliciting an amused snort from Atsumu.  
“. . . Kageyama Tobio.”

He felt really small in between the twins, though he was probably only a little bit shorter than them.  
They seemed nice enough though.

“You’re from Karasuno, right?” Atsumu guessed, “The climate here is so different from Inarizaki’s, I almost wouldn’t have thought both Kingdoms are on the same planet!”

Oh, a point of interest.  
Tobio has always liked history, all the way leading back to Tooru introducing him to ‘The Pride of Seijoh’ when they were still kids -- all about Seijoh’s history, including a timeline and big events, mostly wars involving Shiratorizawa from across the sea.

“. . . I would love to visit Inarizaki one day, I’ve only read about it,” Tobio admitted, “. . . Is it really so cold that you have to cover every single patch of skin or else -- instant frostbite?”

“Not always,” Osamu said, “But that was indeed the case last spring. We lost an estimated two thousand people to the cold alone.”

“Two thou-- _two thousand?!_ ”

Osamu nodded grimly.  
“Two thousand. Inarizaki isn’t even that large, and you’d think people would know how to deal with the extreme cold. But the spring snow is getting worse and worse every year.”

“Thank god we’re here in Karasuno for spring,” Atsumu concluded.  
“So, why were you sitting here all alone?”

“It’s my own fault,” Tobio shrugged, “I’m here with my brother, but I told him I didn’t want him hovering over me all night.”

“We fled from our guard to this garden, so I feel you there,” Atsumu said, glancing around as he did.  
“Says we’ll cause trouble if he’s not around to watch over us, like a babysitter. We’re both nineteen, you know.”

Wait a moment.  
_Our guard?_

“Don’t tell me,” Tobio sighed, squinting his eyes, “You’re the Princes of Inarizaki?”

“Ding ding ding,” Atsumu laughed, accompanied by a fat wink.  
“You caught us.”

“W-why didn’t you tell me -- oh god -- am I going to be hanged? -- Your Highnesses?!” Tobio sputtered, looking from Osamu to Atsumu and back in a rapid pace.

Tobio’s fate was sealed.  
He caused his own downfall by not recognizing the famous twin Princes of Inarizaki.

Osamu calmly rested his hand on Tobio’s shoulder.  
“. . . Don’t worry. Hanging isn’t a valid death sentence anymore in Inarizaki.”

Tobio nearly couldn’t contain a shriek.  
_“T-that’s not -- !”_

Not knowing where to glare without coming off as disrespectful, he glared at the chrysanthemums in front of him.  
They almost seemed to wilt under his scowl.

“Like ‘Samu said, don’t worry!” Atsumu joined, continuing to laugh a very nice, clear laugh, “You’re not in trouble, or anything.”

“. . . So, no hanging?”  
“No hanging.”  
“. . . Prison it is, then. . .”  
“God no. Calm down, we don’t mind at all.”

Osamu chuckled once, fully relaxing on the bench.  
He blew out some air, to get rid of the laughter bubbling up in his stomach.  
“. . . You’re the funniest person we’ve come across since Kiyoomi.”

“I-- thanks?”

Tobio didn’t know whether to feel offended or not, but he did calm down, finally.  
He huffed, accepting his reaction may have been somewhat of an _overreaction_ instead.

The twins had done a great job at making Tobio less tense -- and less lonely.  
He didn’t know why they chose to join him here, on a bench outside, but they did, and that’s all that mattered.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu? I think Shinsuke might actually murder us if we don’t atleast attend the speech,” Osamu mumbled.

“Oh, I don’t doubt he will,” Atsumu replied, exchanging a glance with his brother.  
“Tobio, you wanna join us? We’ll be bored without you.”

“You say that, but I’d argue I’m really not the most interesting person present here tonight,” Tobio doubtfully said.  
“I know I’m not.”

“What are you talking about! We thought we’d just have to sit through all the speeches and dance with some wealthy nobles all night, but then we spotted you,” Atsumu said, gently patting Tobio’s hand with his own.

“You’re cute, so we’d much rather have you around,” Osamu continued, “We understand you might be wary of us, since we’re alphas. . .”

“. . . but we just really like to have fun -- casual fun. We don’t care about etiquette and all that,” Atsumu concluded.

For as far as Tobio could judge, they seemed to be genuinely good-natured people.  
Then again, it was Tooru out of the two of them who was great at judging.

Yet, he felt like he could trust the twins.  
They were considerate of him, knowing how Karasuno’s society previously worked, and its stance on omegas.

“. . . Fine, I’ll come along,” Tobio sighed, as if he were actually against the idea -- he wasn’t, he _almost_ smiled.  
“Just because it’ll be annoying if you two continued whining.”

Only after the words left his mouth, Tobio’s eyes widened.  
He just basically called two Princes annoying.

But. . .

Atsumu cheered with a grin, jumping up from the bench at the same time as Osamu.  
They offered their hands for Tobio to take, mirroring.

With a defeated smile, he placed his hands in theirs.  
Soft, warm fingers enclosed around his own, and the twins heaved up him to his feet.

Their scents were a bit stronger now, and Tobio could finally make out how they smelled like.  
A mix of smoky firewood, chestnut, and. . . winter.

It was nice.  
Not overbearing, not dominating.  
A lot different from how that man, Nakayama, so long ago, had smelled like.  
Tobio could still recall it, even now.

He let the two take him back out of the garden, up the marble stairs, back into the throne room.  
They didn’t let go of his hands at all.

Staying in the back, they could barely see the actual thrones on the podium on the other side.  
One of the Kings -- Daichi, Tobio remembered -- strode down the stairs, onto the podium.  
Soon, his husband, Koushi, joined him, accompanied by an orange blob.

Tobio couldn’t see his face, but the orange blob was most likely Prince Shouyou.

He’s tiny.  
Yet, supposedly, an alpha.

“Awh, he hasn’t grown an inch at all,” Atsumu snorted, “Once a shrimp, always a shrimp.”

“Don’t let him hear that, or he’ll challenge you to a duel _again_ ,” Osamu mumbled.

“How old is he, really?” Tobio asked in a low tone, and Atsumu once more, started laughing.  
“I’m serious, I’m not-- he looks like he should be playing with toy soldiers on a playground, not welcoming nobles and Royalty!”

Wheezing, Atsumu bent over slightly to whisper in Tobio’s ear.  
“Prince Shouyou is eighteen years old, which is why they’re holding a Spring Ball in the first place.”

“No way,” he whispered back, furrowing his brows.  
He glanced back at the Kings and the Prince once more, shaking his head.

“Somehow, it is true,” Osamu confirmed.  
“I have intel that the servants here have sworn by a silent oath to never mention his height.”

Meanwhile, Shouyou stood shaking in front of the crowd, unaware of the gossip in the back.  
His parents had stepped back, proudly supporting their son in spirit.

He swallowed, trying to get his nerves under control.  
He’d talked big to Hitoka before, that, ‘Sure, it’s just a little speech, nothing to worry about!’, but now he had his doubts about how ‘little’ it really was.

So many people, a whirlwind of colors.  
He tried to find Kenma, or anyone he knew, really, but failed.

He felt like throwing up.  
But if he did that, he’d only cause more embarrassment for himself.

His eyes switched to the side, close to the podium.  
Hitoka gave him an encouraging pair of thumbs up.

The entire throne room fell silent.

“E-ehm. . .”

Fantastic start, Shouyou.

“I-I would like to welcome everyone to the 78th celebration of the Spring Ball. Thank you so much for traveling all the way to the Kingdom of Karasuno,” he continued.  
His voice still sounded unsure and shaky, but he gained confidence as he went.

He sensed his father releasing reassuring omega pheromones, and it didn’t take much longer for all his anxiety to flood away.

“While the primary cause for celebration is my eighteenth birthday, Karasuno has so much more to offer to you all. From tomorrow onward, the Arena will be opened and duels and contests will be held. There is also reason to tour through Miyagi, our capital.”

He finally mustered the courage to look around again, letting his eyes wander.  
From the balconies up high to the sides, he saw the Queens of Johzenji, and on another, the Prince and his mate from Fukurodani.  
The latter Prince caught Shouyou’s eyes and grinned and even winked down at him.

Shouyou’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment.  
“. . . V-various festivities can be found all throughout the capital, accompanied by a lot of music and. . . dancing. . .” he trailed.

His eyes were being pulled to the far back of the room.  
As if by a mysterious force, seeking something out.

He forgot his next words, swallowed back into this throat.

Slowly, the whispers of confusion were drowned out, his ears shutting them out.

He took a step forward.

Shouyou had never, ever felt something like this before.  
He felt like a stranger in his own body.

He locked eyes with someone.  
Someone who stared right back at him.  
They were so far away from each other, yet Shouyou could drown in the blue of his eyes.

A shock ran down his entire body, sending tremors to the deepest core, and at once, all the noise flooded back into his ears.  
People were getting a bit louder, he felt hundreds of eyes pinned on him.

He faintly smelled confusion from both his parents -- and nearly half the crowd.

Shouyou _had_ to get closer.  
He felt like, if he didn’t, he would never find an answer.  
An answer to a missing piece in his life, a piece he previously didn’t even miss until now.

His legs finally obeyed him again, and he took off down the stairs, right into the crowd.  
He nearly slipped, flailing his arms around, but regained his footing in time.

Pushing people aside -- some were already making way for the Prince, utterly confused -- he slipped further into the crowd.  
Various scents, some very alluring, usually -- they smelled dull to him, now.

However, other scents spiked.  
Alpha pheromones were clearer to him now than ever before.

Yet, he didn’t really know what he was doing, at the same time.  
What even happened?  
Who was that person, so far in the back?  
Why did he-- why did he feel like he knows him?

He ran past people in a flurry, at first not thinking much of his blurred vision -- only to realise that un-alpha-like, unmanly tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Then Shouyou got caught by a strong pair of arms.

Pulled aside, away, further away, and he struggled.  
He wildly clawed around himself, but once more, his physique wasn’t on his side.

Shouyou only gave up once he realised he was far away from the throne room, in another room entirely.  
His head cleared up, the mysterious feeling fading -- but not disappearing.  
It was more a case of them being shoved into a drawer in his mind, waiting to be opened again.

Those blue eyes.

Every time Shouyou blinked, they were regained in his vision.

Those hazel eyes.

Every time Tobio blinked, they were recalled in his mind.

Had it not been for Osamu and Atsumu, Tobio’s knees would’ve given away and he would have collapsed to the cold floor.

A powerful sensation, he hadn’t been able to look away from the moment their eyes met.

Traveling across the entire throne room.  
Nothing more than a speck on the horizon, yet, Tobio had seen him so clearly.

A few people around the trio asked if he were okay, concerned, worried.

Tobio himself wasn’t really in a state to speak, so he let Atsumu reassure them when he saw Tobio nodding softly, responsive.

Osamu led him away from the general crowd into a corner of the room, snatched a chair and let Tobio sit down.  
There, he could let his body rebuild itself, breathing in and out, slowly.

He caught a faint whiff of protective alpha pheromones.  
He traced them back to Osamu, who restlessly waited until Tobio would speak again.

A Royal Guard approached them, asking if they needed help.  
Tobio shook his head.

“I’m doing fine, I just. . . have to take it easy for a bit,” he finally managed to say, and after the guard confirmed this had nothing to do with a triggered heat -- thank god, that would’ve had _disastrous_ consequences -- he slowly retreated back to his original post, though keeping a watchful eye on them.

People were in a light state of panic, more worried about the Prince’s wellbeing than anything.  
He watched as a few guards got new orders, and started to lead the crowd into the next room -- even larger than the throne room -- ; the ballroom.  
Dancing was on the schedule regardless, though because of the. . . interruption, further official greetings were cut off.

Bending down in front of Tobio, one knee touching the floor, Atsumu gleamed with worry.  
“. . . What happened? Did it have anything to do with. . . what just happened, with the Prince?”

Very perceptive of him.  
Tobio nodded, though reluctantly.

He didn’t even know himself what the fuck just happened.

He felt Osamu’s eyes on him, but Tobio kept staring at his feet.

“I just. . . I felt like I had to look up at that very moment. A-and I could see him, he looked just as surprised, and it felt like. . .” he trailed.  
“. . . For a moment, we were the only ones in this room, this castle, this. . . this world.”

“You might. . . want to be careful, then,” Osamu hesitantly advised, “. . . It could be dangerous if you and the Prince were left alone in one room.”

He and Atsumu both had an inkling of what happened between Prince Shouyou and Tobio, but they silently agreed to not mention it to him, yet -- as to not overwhelm the omega any more.

A glass of wine later, and Tobio was mostly back on his feet.  
He looked up at the large clock high up on the wall.  
It was just a few minutes before his and Tooru’s agreed meeting time, and Tobio had never felt this relieved before.

“My brother will meet me here, soon,” Tobio told the twins, and not wanting Tooru to get any ideas on what he was doing with two alphas, he continued.  
“. . . We might head to the ballroom as well, so perhaps we’ll come across each other again, there.”

The twins took the hint, and nodded at once.  
“Got it. We both want to dance with you, so you better stay a bit longer,” Atsumu said.  
“You’re doing okay now though, right?”

“I’m fine,” Tobio waved him off, “Go away already.”

With a parting laugh, Atsumu roughly grabbed Osamu’s arm and dragged him away, following the crowd into the next room.

It only took a few more minutes for Tobio to nearly doze off where he stood -- a side effect of the wine, probably.  
Just then, two arms wrapped around his torso, and while it shocked him at first, he soon recognized his brother’s scent.

He also smelled intruding smells, so he guessed Tooru might’ve met some people, as well.  
There was a very strong, different omega scent, and. . .  
Very vaguely but undoubtedly an alpha’s scent as well.

He knew Tooru could smell the last remnants of Osamu and Atsumu’s scent as well, but he hadn’t met them, so at least he couldn’t trace it back to the twins.

“How’d it go? Did you make any friends, like your _favorite_ older brother did?” Tooru asked, gently nuzzling the nape of Tobio’s neck.  
So Tobio was right, he did meet others, which came as no surprise.

Tobio turned around, and returned the gesture.  
“. . . But you’re my _only_ brother-- ugh. ‘Friends’ may or may not be an exaggeration, but they’re something in the sense.”

He guessed he could at least call the twins acquaintances to a degree.  
Tobio wondered how he should tell his brother about the weird ass connection he felt with the Prince of the Karasuno.  
So he decided on the vaguest way to mention something _had_ happened.

“I think I might be in trouble.”

**xxx**

“What. . . kind of trouble?”  
Tooru squinted his eyes at his younger brother, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“. . . Does it involve alphas?”

It did.  
Prince Shouyou was an alpha.  
But Tobio wasn’t planning on telling him it had something to do with the Prince, yet.

“. . . No,” Tobio answered.  
The look in Tooru’s eyes gave away he knew Tobio was lying.  
He always knew when Tobio lied, somehow, why did he even try to mislead him --

“I’ll explain it later, okay?” Tobio murmured, “It’s not an emergency. It’s not big enough to ruin this night.”

“You said you thought you might be in trouble, I think that’s enough reason to--” Tooru hissed, but Tobio shook his head.

“I promise, I will tell you. _Later_.”

Tooru’s tongue flicked out, running across his own lips, before sighing.  
“. . . Fine. Later. Come on, I have some people I’d like you to meet.”

He took Tobio’s hand, and lead him to Shigeru, Issei and Takahiro, who had patiently been waiting on them.

Tobio quickly recognized one of the scents that still clung to Tooru -- the omega among the trio.

Tooru smiled proudly, shoving Tobio in front of them.  
“This is my little brother, Tobio!”

“Yo,” Issei greeted.  
“Matsukawa Issei. Personal guard and friend of the King of Seijoh.”

“Hanamaki Takahiro, same as him,” the other beta said, and Tobio shook both their hands, feeling a bit shy.  
It seems like Tooru had gone and made some influential friends, as well.

No, _wait_ , were the Miya twins even Tobio’s friends?  
He didn’t know, perhaps they were, but he didn’t want to assume only to be wrong about it if the Princes of Inarizaki didn’t feel the same.

Lastly, Shigeru cast Tobio a smile.  
“Yahaba Shigeru, also from Seijoh. It’s very nice to meet you!”

Tobio felt a bit wary at first -- especially with the two betas, who seemed to have this _peculiar_ kind of energy around them -- but Tooru obviously trusted them.  
That one alpha scent continued to linger around Tooru, and Tobio didn’t like it one bit, so he decided to exchange his experience with Prince Shouyou for Tooru’s alpha experience. . . later.

He caught a glimpse of Takahiro’s neck -- a bite mark, nearly faded.  
Sneakily, he peeked at the other two as well, and to his immense surprise, they all had bonding marks.

Tobio supposed though, it was only logical.  
Tooru had long passed the starting age of usual marriage, especially as an omega.  
Most people his age would already have a mate by now, even more so as a noble.

As they flowed into the ballroom -- Tobio didn’t even have to ask, it seemed like Tooru was already planning to attend the dance -- he tried to decipher some information just by observing the three of Seijoh.

Observation, Tooru had taught him, was a very, very useful skill.

Tobio had to admit, he was right.  
Simply by smelling their scents, Tobio found out the two betas were bonded with each other.  
It explained how they smelled similar.

Even if someone spend a lot of time with another, they wouldn’t smell like each other for long.  
He and Tooru have always been together, have scented each other, and yet, their omega scents were still their own.  
Only after mating someone, one would gradually start to assume their mate’s scent and mix it.

“Oh my god!” Tooru excitedly whispered, clutching Shigeru close to him.  
“Look up at the ceiling!”

The entire room looked like something from Tooru’s childhood fairytales.  
People were dancing with each other in pairs, dazzling the room in a miracle mix of colors, angelic lighting, like butterflies.  
The large windows in the far back showed a sight on the capital down below, letting moonlight pass through.  
Music played from a group set on a podium.  
A violin, a harp, a piano and so many more.

It was breathtaking.  
Quite literally.  
Tooru held his breath, almost afraid the room would collapse in on itself like a carton display, if he breathed.

“Well, Hiro. . .” Issei trailed, his lips quirking up into a sly smile.  
“You wouldn’t mind dancing with me for a bit, do you?”

“You’re lucky this armor attire is very light weight, or else I _would_ mind,” Takahiro sighed, yet smiled as he took the hand his mate offered to him.

Laughing, the two whisked away and blended in with the other people on the dancefloor, much to Shigeru’s annoyance.  
“And they left us here, just like that.”

“Shigeru.”  
A gruff voice unknown to Tooru called out.  
Sharp-eyed, and wearing the same kind of armor as the two betas, an alpha hurried along the very small passage between the walls and the dancing.

“Oh well,” Shigeru trailed, “That’s my dearest Kyoutani Kentarou, looking like a caveman, as to be expected. I assure you, he’s _not always_ as bad as you think.”

Tooru towered in height over the alpha, who eyed him suspiciously at first -- but not with as much venom as before.  
Probably because both he and Tobio were omegas, and posed no threat to Shigeru.

“. . . I couldn’t find you anywhere,” Kentarou finally said, more or less ignoring Tooru and Tobio’s presence, now.

“That’s because I was avoiding you,” Shigeru dryly replied.  
“Ken, this is Oikawa Tooru, and his younger brother, Tobio. Both nobles from Karasuno.”

Kentarou acknowledged them with a single, respectful nod, but left it at that.

He started pulling Shigeru away, in the direction of the dancefloor.  
A very light blush dusted the alpha’s cheeks, but Tooru thought it could very well be an illusion cast by the lighting.

“Tooru, where and when should we meet up tomorrow?” Shigeru asked, as he was being dragged away.

“The first lineup for the duels start at twelve, so we could meet up at eleven? Around the entrance of the Arena will be good, right?”

“Sure, sounds good! See you then!”  
And Shigeru disappeared with his mate into the crowd.

Both Tooru and Tobio stared in slight awe at the spot the two disappeared in for a bit.  
Clasping his hands together, Tooru turned to his brother.  
“Tobio, let’s dance!”

He smiled so brightly, Tobio would feel guilty if he refused.  
He briskly sighed, but his hesitation was quickly forgotten about when Tooru took both his hands, and lead them through the maze of couples, to the middle of the ballroom.

Enveloped by the music, Tooru transitioned them smoothly into a waltzing pose.  
Though Tobio was a bit more lanky in comparison, Tooru made it up by swirling and catching his missteps.

The tune changed into a slower, mostly violin arrangement.

It didn’t take long for Tooru to give up on trying to fit in with the other people around them, and decided to just swing back and forth, a nonsensical dance.  
He imagined he was ticking off the other nobles, as they were all slow-dancing while he and Tobio were making up their own dance as they went.

It probably looked really dumb.

But it was more fun this way.  
The slightly parted lips of Tobio, twitching into a smile, his eyes a bit more lidded, genuinely enjoying himself -- only confirmed the sentiment.

He allowed himself to forget about what happened before, for a bit.  
With the King of Shiratorizawa.

Two alphas approached them, and to Tooru’s surprise, Tobio reacted earlier than he did.  
A pair of nearly identical twins, who Tooru immediately recognized as the Princes of Inarizaki, a Kingdom cursed with -- or blessed with, depending on who you ask -- eternal snow.

Tooru let go of Tobio’s hands and quickly bowed.

“Why hello, fancy seeing you here,” Atsumu told Tobio, with a wink.  
“And you must be the older brother he talked about, right? No need to bow!”

Tobio realised this must be extremely confusing for Tooru, but his brother hid it well.  
He wished he could’ve saved his and the twin’s meeting to get information out of Tooru, but alas.  
He still had the whole ordeal with Prince Shouyou.  
He hadn’t felt the same force that pulled him to look for the Prince again, so Tobio guessed he wasn’t around this time.

“I met them in the garden,” Tobio supplied, “They’re alphas, but I trust them,” he added, before Tooru could even open his mouth.

Tooru smiled in defeat -- though Tobio still detected hostility in his scent -- and started pouting.  
“I get it, I get it. Go dance with them, I know I’m too lame to be seen with.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, though Tooru’s statement received a laugh from Atsumu.

“We’ll only borrow him for a bit, don’t worry!” Atsumu said, saluting.  
“We won’t leave this room.”

It seemed like Atsumu understood to some degree what kind of person Tooru was.  
Tooru nodded, reassured.  
He was a tiny bit annoyed his time with Tobio was cut short, but more so, he was just really happy Tobio made friends on his own, without Tooru around to help him.

“Oh, he grew up so fast,” he hummed with exaggerated nostalgia, as he watched the twins swirl his younger brother around, and saw Tobio’s signature ‘I’m Enjoying Myself But I’ll Act Annoyed’-expression and he knew he’d be fine.

By now, the musicians changed the song once more, and Tooru let himself drift along with the flow.  
He focused not so much on his surroundings anymore, his attention caught by the chandelier on the ceiling, with its millions of lights.

Tooru didn’t know what snapped him out of it, minutes must have passed, but his nose inhaled a sharp scent, so much stronger than any of the others, and he turned around.

Now he knew, though also not, not really.  
Not really.

His eyes were hooked on a pair of emeralds, gazing right back at him.  
They were maybe a few feet away from each other, the crowd parted around them.  
He seemed just as surprised as Tooru.

The male took a few steps towards Tooru, tentatively, careful.  
He was the only one in focus in Tooru’s eyes, the crowd no more than a blurry haze.

This is how Tooru imagined fated meetings to look like.

He was aware, yet not completely.

Was he dreaming?

He didn’t know him.  
Yet somehow, he did.

“. . . Have we met before?”  
A deeper voice than Tooru’s.  
He started to notice more things about the man’s appearance.  
They were around the same height, though Tooru seemed to be taller.

He stretched out his hand, and with no hesitation, Tooru extended his own.  
Rough, calloused, and he caught a glimpse of a faded scar.

It fit perfectly, it felt _right_.

Tooru wouldn’t deny it scared him.  
It scared him, how he trusted this alpha.

His breath was taken away, as the back of his hand pressed against the man’s lips, a ghost of a kiss placed on top of his knuckles.

“We haven’t met. . .” Tooru trailed, softly.  
“. . . Not in this life, at least.”

A spark -- _of recognition?_ \-- flashed across the man’s green eyes.

Their bodies were so close, now.  
Sweet, sugary cream, mixed with a cologne-like, reassuring scent.

Tooru didn’t know what he’d expected from himself.  
He thought he’d feel repulsed, this close to another alpha, like with the King of Shiratorizawa.

He thought he’d want to run.

Dark, spiky hair, sharp eyes.  
His skin color was a tad bit darker than Tooru’s.

Then, they were dancing.  
Completely in sync, neither took the lead.  
Gliding across the ballroom floor, like second nature.

“. . . Who are you?”  
“Oikawa Tooru of Karasuno.”

“ _Oikawa Tooru_. . .” the man repeated, as if trying out the way it rolled off his tongue.  
“. . . Iwaizumi Hajime of Seijoh.”

“ _King_ of Seijoh,” Tooru mused in a whisper, “I’ve met your guards.”

A disgruntled sigh blew past Hajime’s lips.  
“They weren’t supposed to tell.”

Tooru laughed softly, “I would’ve found out regardless, I’ve studied Seijoh’s clothing trends. This ring. . .”  
He rubbed his thumb across the golden ring, decorated with a singular aquamarine gem.  
The Royal crest of Seijoh was imprinted in the jewel.  
“. . . gives your status away.”

It almost made Hajime smile, but he suppressed it in time.  
“. . . Perceptive, aren’t you?”

“It’s one of my many, many useful skills.”  
“Then you had to have noticed the King of Shiratorizawa’s interest in you.”  
“I’m pretty sure I scared him away.”  
“. . . You can’t scare someone like Wakatoshi away.”

If there was any King who would know about Shiratorizawa’s real threat level, it would be Seijoh’s.  
Tooru couldn’t remember exactly when the two Kingdoms became antagonistic with each other, but it has gone on for many long years.

Of course, they weren’t going to bring their conflict to the Spring Ball.

“Are you worried for me?” Tooru dared to ask.

Hajime sharply pulled him in and turned, not answering.  
And Tooru didn’t pry.

He always liked it when he met someone who didn’t necessarily felt like they had to accommodate him, as an omega.  
Tooru didn’t treat the man holding him like a King either, though.  
He would, perhaps, in a different situation.

But right now, dancing together, Tooru didn’t feel like ‘an omega noble from Karasuno’, and Hajime didn’t feel like ‘an alpha King from Seijoh’.

They just felt like two people on the same wavelength.

Tooru didn’t keep track of the time.  
His attention was wholly captured by the man right in front of him.  
Muscles started to sting long ago, so he’d dropped his arms to rest along Hajime’s, depending more on him to carry them along.

He was sure, by now, drops of sweat were sticking to his eyelashes and plastered his hair to his skin.  
His mental guard had been broken down, and all this time, no further words had been spoken between the two.

They knew no more than each other’s names, secondary gender and Kingdom of origin.

They didn’t need to know more.

His fingers were tingling, resting against the King’s biceps -- which Tooru really appreciated, despite the fabric limiting his touch.

He never pictured himself with another alpha like this, yet here he was.  
Attending the Spring Ball’s opening ceremony had completely changed what he knew about other people -- or, what he _thought_ he knew.

Was Tooru just too easy?

Was getting attention from one _really handsome_ alpha enough to send him questioning his entire vision on alphas?

He hadn’t liked Nakayama, he hadn’t liked the various other objectively handsome alphas in the capital, he hadn’t liked the King of Shiratorizawa.

He did like Hajime.

And he didn’t know why.

“. . . It’s late,” Hajime stated, gazing past Tooru, flickering across the room behind him.

They slowed down their swaying dance, and Tooru took a few deep breaths.  
“. . . So it is,” he hummed, finally letting go of Hajime completely.  
He pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, suddenly feeling shy.

He just danced with someone he didn’t even really know.  
And he enjoyed it.  
He’d enjoyed it so much.

“I’m. . . ehm--” Tooru started, stumbling over his words.  
He never stumbled over his words.  
“I took up most of your dancing time tonight.”

“And I’m glad you did,” he replied, “You’re a good dancer.”

Tooru smiled, taking a few steps back, slipping back into his usual persona.  
“It was an honor. You weren’t bad yourself either, though I’d expect that from a King.”

Hajime opened his mouth, but closed it again without uttering a word.  
He started to think.  
About the past hour, with Oikawa Tooru.  
How he nearly forgot so many times that they weren’t alone on the dancefloor.

“Now, don’t think too hard,” Tooru interrupted, laughing when Hajime’s expression scrunched up.  
“We may not be able to dance together for a while, but,” he continued, “. . . I’m planning to watch the duels tomorrow with Shigeru.”

Hajime made a mental note to lecture Takahiro and Issei about going around telling others all about Hajime and his plans.

“Then I hope to see you there. You’ll be watching me win.”  
“Oh? You sound confident about your victory.”

“When I win,” Hajime questioned, “What reward do I get from you?”

“If you win,” Tooru replied, “What reward do you want from me?”

“ _When I win_ , I want you to show me around Miyagi, sometime this week.”

“How could I ever deny the King of Seijoh that simple pleasure?” Tooru hummed, very much enjoying this back-and-forth of uncertain flirting.  
“Sure. _If you win_.”

Hajime grumbled something akin to a curse, his frustration with the omega’s stubbornness showing through, but it wasn’t that bad, not really.

“See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan!”  
He turned on his heel before the addressed could complain about the silly nickname he’d decided to give him, and slipped from Hajime’s sight like a snake in tall grass.

With a bubbly, light feeling in his stomach, Tooru skipped over to join Tobio and the twin Princes, who he found snacking on the appetizers.

But alas, happiness never lasted long, Tooru found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!


	5. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, they have to stand their ground against inequality, once more.
> 
> Also, the tags regarding characters being whipped are finally made true in all their glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya-hoo, I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter!
> 
> I've been working on the sidelines, creating my own original AU for my next fic, that will most definitely be published alongside this one.  
> Which means you may or may not see a new story popping up soon. . .  
> I'll link it when it's out, but that might be a day or two after the fact.
> 
> Lastly, I'm here to invite you to dm me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.uu/) if you have any prompts or AUs you'd like me to consider writing!  
> I'll add it as a constant reminder at the End Notes each time as well, but maybe some people actually read these Notes I write -- I appreciate you, yes, you, _thank you_.
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter <3

Like he thought, happiness never lasted long.  
His body shivered, reacted, before his brain even processed what was going on.

Never, ever, thought Tooru _he_ , of all people, would be here.  
But his nose never betrayed him.  
He recognized the scent, and he stopped moving instantly.

He tightly gripped Tobio’s wrist, who turned to him, confused.

Not wanting to sow panic, yet, Tooru pinpointed the scent again.  
No mistake.  
He wondered why this scent, between all of the people, stood out.

Did his body just remember it so well?

His panic spiked.  
The scent got stronger.

“We’re leaving,” Tooru resolutely said, pulling Tobio with him, heading straight for the throne room.

“Why?” Tobio asked.  
He wasn’t clueless, something was clearly wrong, but he didn’t notice anything off himself.  
He shrugged and shook his head at Osamu and Atsumu, who watched on in silent confusion.

“He’s nearby.”  
And that was all Tooru had to say.

Tobio hurried his pace to walk alongside Tooru.  
He’d let go of his hand now that they were in a less crowded area.

“Really?”  
He didn't need to ask, Tooru wouldn’t make such a mistake.

“Yes, _really_ ,” Tooru sneered.  
He looked back over his shoulder ever now and then, feeling cold sweat running down his back.

“Fuck,” Tooru cursed, a passing nobleman from Nekoma frowned at him, “I didn’t even think about the possibility of him being here.”

He ignored the few people who stared at them.  
Heading straight for the large doors, the stairs, Tooru took a deep breath.  
At the top, he finally fully stopped, and turned around.

“It makes sense,” Tobio offered, “He’s also a noble, after all. . .”  
But now he felt antsy as well.

After a bit, Tooru turned back, satisfied.  
“. . . You don’t mind this sudden leave, do you?”

Tobio shook his head.  
Of course he didn’t mind.  
He’d apologize to the Miya twins if they met again.

In a more relaxed, slower pace, they strutted down the stairs, on their way back to the garden.  
If Tobio was honest, he felt kind of tired, anyway.  
This night had been everything but following his expectations.

“Oikawa Tooru? That’s you, right?”

Both omegas instantly froze, halfway down the stairs.  
It was completely empty all-around, except for the guards back at the gate, in the distance.

Tooru straightened his back, put on his best fake smile, and turned around.  
Tobio inched a bit closer to his older brother, glaring up at the man at the very top, not caring for formalities.

He hadn’t changed that much from their memories.  
He still looked as imposing as ever, maybe a little bit broader, older, as well.

“Well, what a surprise, I didn’t expect to meet you here,” Tooru lied, idly looking up, but Tobio could tell he was impatient, and wanted to flee the whole scene as quick as possible.

“Don’t try that with me,” Nakayama replied, taking a few steps down, “I know you were running away from me. Not the first time you did.”

When Tooru didn’t reply, he continued, either unaware of the glint in Tooru’s eyes, or ignoring it.  
“You really. . . don’t look like an omega anymore. Not like back then. . . when you were still cute and small.”

That statement helped Tooru over his shock and panic at once, making room for pure annoyance.

“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice dripping with hostility, “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re acting butthurt about how I’d rather be found dead in the streets of Miyagi than be found marrying you.”

The man’s face contorted for a moment, before grinning widely again, spreading his arms wide, as if welcoming the two.  
“Still haven’t lost your sass, huh? Those four years in the capital didn’t teach you anything?”

A very low growl rose from Tobio’s throat, taking over Tooru’s hostility.

“And what exactly would you have wanted me to learn in the capital?” Tooru baited him.

“How to properly behave,” Nakayama suggested, “Especially in regards to alphas.”

They had gathered a very small crowd, watching the situation unfold from the top of the stairs, behind Nakayama.  
Nobody tried to interfere.  
Figures.  
Then again, Tooru didn’t mean to write off Takahiro and Issei’s attempt to help him from before.  
At least they had tried.

Tooru tilted his head slightly, as if to act coy, but his eyes told another story.  
“. . . And how, _Nakayama_ , should an omega behave in regards to alphas?”

They were only five stairway steps away from each other.  
Annoyance flickered across the alpha’s face.  
Tooru subtly moved in front of Tobio.

“Say it,” Tooru demanded, “How should an omega behave?”

Lukewarm spit hit right above his eye, on his eyebrow, and Tooru closed said targeted eye on instinct.  
Saliva dribbled down over his eyelid, past his thick, brown eyelashes, settling on his cheek.  
It left a slimy streak behind.

A few gasps from their audience, as if they were watching a drama performance.

“I should have pushed that old Oikawa harder on finding you two,” Nakayama hissed, fully angered, letting his pheromones go wild with full force.  
“Then I could have turned you into the omega bitch you were meant to be.”

Tobio finally melted from his frozen state, flaring up in equal anger, attempting to lurch at the man above them.  
He would never let anyone call his smart, sometimes annoying, beautiful brother an _omega bitch_.

They suffered for years in the capital, barely making ends meet, escaping the clutches of people who didn’t mean well too many times, working in the harsh sun, surviving.

Only a few steps separated them.  
But Tooru rested his hand on Tobio’s shoulder, keeping him from making a mistake.

Tooru himself. . . didn’t seem all that surprised.

Tobio knew Tooru had made mistakes in the past too, many times.  
Talking to the wrong people, thinking he could play around a bit.  
Teasing, opposing, trusting, the wrong people.

And so, Tooru learned from these experiences.  
It just made him stronger in the end.

“How unsavoury of you, Nakayama,” Tooru simply concluded.  
“As the new Lord of the Oikawa household, I am obligated to tell you. . .”

He wiped the spit off his face with the back off his hand.

“. . . that you have greatly offended me. Are you done making a complete fool out of yourself in front of all these people?” Tooru gestured to the crowd above.

“You -- “ Nakayama said, “ -- have no power as an omega. In this world, alphas will eat you alive.”

“And _you_ are acting like a stereotypical villain, get over yourself,” Tooru snarled, finally reaching his patience limit.  
“While we’re both here, I’m informing you that the documents regarding your arranged marriage with me are currently reduced to ashes inside my home’s hearth.”

He whirled around, nudging Tobio, and they continued their trek down he stairs.

Tobio suppressed the urge to look behind at the chaos Tooru left behind in his wake.

Silently, they made their way to the gate, past the guards.  
Nobody followed them.

Tooru called for a carriage, and so they left the castle behind, and traded it in for the familiar safety of their own house.

Tobio sensed Tooru wasn’t in the mood to talk, yet.  
So, he simply went about, changed his clothing, while Tooru took a bath.

Soon, they were both clean of any and all scents that weren’t their own.

Basking in the after sensations of the night that just took place, Tobio thought this ordeal probably couldn’t have gotten much better than it did, in the end.

He found Tooru indulging on some candy downstairs, and even though it was early in the morning, he joined him.

After minutes of silence, his cheeks stuffed with the sugary goods, Tooru rested his elbows on the table and his head on top of his hands, sighing.  
“. . . I think this night had a 40% success rate.”

“That’s pretty low,” Tobio stated the obvious, chewing on a piece of candy.

“Nakayama, that piece of shit,” Tooru grumbled, “I’m going to bribe the traders his people deal with, see how he likes that.”

Tobio hummed, listening to Tooru’s diabolical plans with mild interest.  
His mind continuously drifted between the Miya twins and Prince Shouyou.

The mysterious feeling he felt with the Prince was but a tiny spark, a little flame, in his chest, but it was still there.  
He wondered if he and Tooru shouldn’t have gone to the opening ceremony at all.

The world hadn’t changed.  
Alphas were still looking down on omegas, treating them entirely different.  
Tobio knew, he knew, he couldn’t lump every alpha in Karasuno in with Nakayama.  
But it was really difficult to not do exactly that.

“. . . If only we were born in Seijoh, or something,” Tooru absentmindedly mumbled, as if he read Tobio’s mind.  
“. . . Then it wouldn’t have been like this.”

From what Tobio had seen, Kentarou and Shigeru were definitely mated, but they acted not at all like how Tobio thought a pair would be.  
He remembered Shigeru blatantly telling his alpha he’d been avoiding them -- which is how he met Tooru, yet the alpha didn’t get angry.  
They had a connection.  
They truly loved each other.

If a Karasuno omega noble said such a thing, they would most likely get struck by their alpha, that is, if they were lucky.

“You’re up to checking out the Arena later today, Tobio?” Tooru asked, resting his head on top of his hand, tilted slightly.  
“I planned to meet up with Shigeru there, but after what just happened. . .”

“No, I want to go,” Tobio immediately said, though a tiny voice in the back of his head questioned whether that was really a good idea -- Prince Shouyou would be present, as well.  
“. . . I want to go.”

Tooru smiled, and nodded.  
“Okay. Then we will. Now. . .”

He furrowed his eyebrows, shifting a bit closer to Tobio.  
“. . . What kind of trouble did you get yourself in?”

Tobio had hoped Tooru would’ve forgotten, but sadly, his brother had a knack for gossip.  
“. . . Well,” he started, unsure, “I don’t know what it is myself, but I. . . I was at the speech with Osamu and Atsumu.”

He swallowed.  
Tooru simply listened.

“And halfway down the Prince’s speech, he and I. . . We had a connection, or something alike.”  
“A connection?”  
“L-Like. . . I wanted to look at him, my mind sought him out, even though we were at completely opposite sides of the throne room.”

It hadn’t been a bad feeling, really.  
Tobio had just felt a bit uncomfortable, uncertain, confused.  
“. . . And he looked back at me. I could see him so clearly, so sharp. I wanted him to --“

He leaned into Tooru’s shoulder, suddenly kind of wanting to be spoiled, burrowing his forehead into the silk fabric of his brother’s soft dressing gown.  
Naturally, Tooru was quick to provide a reassuring arm to hold him in.

“I wanted him to _come closer to me_.”

**xxx**

Hajime woke up covered in a layer of sweat, the duvet wrinkled up and kicked aside, hanging off the Queen size bed, see-through curtains lightly rippling in the breeze.  
It took him a moment to remember he was located, in fact, in Karasuno, in the castle, in his own room designated for the King of Seijoh.

Always the same nightmare.  
He hoped he could escape the cruel torture at night in Karasuno, but fate wouldn’t have it.  
The doctors back in Seijoh couldn’t explain what his nightmares meant, and it drove Hajime crazy.

It must be early morning.  
The moon shone low to the horizon, faint purple and pink hues rose up on the other side, dawn lighting up the sky.

He rushed his fingers through his hair, before slowly lowering himself back onto the soft mattress.  
He stared up at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn’t be able to close his eyes again until the next night fell.

Always the same nightmare.  
A voice, ridden with grief and hopelessness.  
Always the same voice, always the same name being called out.

His own name.

Memories of last night flooded in.  
It’d been quite a surprising night, for sure.

First, Prince Shouyou’s unusual behavior halfway through his speech.

Then, finding out through Yuutarou that the King of Shiratorizawa was wandering the castle -- not attending the formalities -- and subsequently watching from a window up high how the man approached a couple of omegas -- one of which he knew well, Shigeru -- and one he didn’t recognize.

Worried, he’d asked if Takahiro and Issei, his best friends and the only guards he fully trusted his own life with, to go down there and make sure nothing happened to the two.

Mesmerized, he couldn’t look away from the taller, lean omega -- at first, he thought his eyes fooled him, the young man didn’t fit the typical omega standards.  
But Shigeru would never join up with an unknown alpha or beta, especially not if they weren’t from Seijoh.

Indignant, he watched how Wakatoshi approached the two, and he felt his heart clench at the omega’s expression, when his curly hair was being touched.  
He wasn’t able to hear the conversation they had, but it seemed like the omega didn’t feel particularly blessed with the presence of the King.

He prayed, that Takahiro and Issei hurried up.  
Wakatoshi probably wouldn’t do anything damning, but he could only imagine how uncomfortable Shigeru felt, let alone the other omega receiving the clearly unwanted attention.

Unwanted, perhaps.  
Hajime wasn’t sure.  
Maybe the omega played hard-to-get.  
But he truly hoped he didn’t.

Those warm, caramel eyes, however.  
So warm, burning like a wildfire, Hajime couldn’t forget about them.

Not when he’s seen those eyes before, in his dreams, and in his nightmares.

Finally, Wakatoshi left, Hajime wondered what the omega said to make him do so -- and his own two guards decided to show up, at last.  
They seemed to get along well, so Hajime decided to leave the situation to them, and left to the ballroom.

He danced with Ladies from Inarizaki, from Karasuno, and Lords from Fukurodani.  
Deep in his heart, he wished to the Gods, that he could dance with that one omega instead, his mind continuously looping back.

If they could just grant that wish, right now, he wouldn’t ask for anything else again.

And then they did.  
And Hajime swore his heart stopped beating at once.

Illuminated by the lights, swaying along the music like he carried no weight at all, skin flushed and posture relaxed.

Now, Hajime was told more often than not that he was pretty oblivious.  
Oblivious to the young Seijoh nobles’ advances on him, oblivious to the impact of his words on others.  
However, this time. . .

The other turned, as if he knew Hajime was right there, entranced with him.

Large, almond-shaped eyes gazed right into his own.  
Sparkly, various hues.

Hajime wasn’t being oblivious.

He knew very well he was completely fucked.

Slipping down to the cold stone floor, he sauntered over to the large window giving view upon Miyagi.  
He leaned on his elbows, breathing in the fresh morning breeze.

Hajime wasn’t going to jump to conclusions.  
He could hope, but he’d take it slow.

Maybe, his instincts had betrayed him, and everything he’s seen yet of Oikawa Tooru was a complete mask.  
He didn’t actually believe it, but still.

The armor resting on the stand a few feet away glowed proudly.  
Initially, Hajime wanted to use his old armor, attached to the old thing that saved his life in so many battles, but his entire Council insisted he had a new one made.

Wearing it still left him a bit disoriented, but it didn’t impact his fighting skills anymore.

He was looking forward to the dueling.  
While he didn’t mind dancing -- _especially not last night_ \-- he’d rather be able to take his mind off of everything that came with being a King, just for a bit.  
No politics, marriage proposals, alliances, and no strategic battle plans.

Hajime allowed himself a satisfied smile in anticipation, before turning away from the capital, and preparing for a day that would no doubt be eventful.

An entire castle wing away, Shouyou tried to explain what happened last night for the umpteenth time to his parents.  
“I felt like _bwaahh_ and then my heart went _thu-u-ump_ and you don’t understand how _beautiful_ he was!”

“Wait, recap,” King Daichi rubbed his temple, settling on the edge of his son’s gigantic, King size bed.  
“Everything went well and dandy, then for some mysterious reason, you locked eyes with someone you don’t even know all the way on the other side of the throne room, and you just. . . fell in love?”

He clearly had multiple difficulties believing his son on this one.

“Shouyou, darling, please -- think about this very, very deeply,” King Koushi repeated, his fingers massaging Shouyou’s scalp softly.  
“You absolutely cannot do this on a whim, only to later discover you were wrong about it.”

“I’ve slept a few hours on it, and I still stand by what I said and felt,” the Prince loosely wrapped his arms around Natsu on his lap, who giggled happily at the attention.  
“I know he felt it too. That connection.”

“I mean, at this point. . . if you’re not making this all up to avoid choosing a mate, which won’t work, by the way. . .” Daichi trailed, sighing heavily.  
He exchanged a look with his husband on Shouyou’s other side.  
“. . . There’s only one thing that could’ve happened here.”

Koushi bit his lip, thoughtful.  
“. . . Do you think. . . ?”

“I didn’t care about any omega scents when I ran through the crowd, while the alpha scents just made me. . . really irritated,” Shouyou added, “I want to see him again.”

“You’ll probably just scare that poor omega away with your straightforward attitude before that happens,” Daichi gruffly replied, standing up and picking up Natsu along the way, holding her in his arms.  
“Shouyou, do not do anything rash. I don’t mind if you try and find that omega again, but I swear, if he doesn’t want anything to do with you, you leave him alone.”

“What your father means,” Koushi took over, ushering his husband out of the room, wanting to talk to Shouyou about it alone.  
“ -- is that you don’t know how that omega felt. Consider that this might have really scared him. Maybe he already has a mate, or he doesn’t want the Royal life, if he even accepts your courtship.”

“Who doesn’t want the Royal life?” Shouyou asked, crumpling up the sheets between his fists.  
He had everything he wanted, the people loved him -- or, at least, pretended to -- and he was happy and never had many things to worry about.  
Though he didn’t like doing paperwork, he loved talking with civilians and nobility.

He could have almost anything and anyone he wanted.

“There are many people who have bad experiences with Royalty, or who have problems with us as a Royal unit,” Koushi explained, “And besides, sometimes. . . people have gone through experiences, or they have other dreams they want to chase. . .”

“But what if it’s fate?” the ginger asked, “If it’s destiny? I _really_ want to see him again. . .”

The King sighed softly, giving up on explaining it to his single-minded son, for now.  
He would intervene if Shouyou started to make destructive choices, but he’d let him be, for now.  
He hoped the omega in question would be able to hold Shouyou in check, he really did.

“As long as you’re careful,” Koushi concluded, pressing a kiss on Shouyou’s forehead, while the latter complained _‘I’m eighteen, don’t treat me like a child!’_

The silver King left to prepare for the long day ahead, leaving the Prince behind in his own room.  
One corner was stuffed with various presents from the visiting nobility and Royalty, but he hadn’t opened any.

Shouyou’s mind was occupied with something else.

There was no way the omega would reject him, right?  
Who would reject the Prince and future King?

Pouting to himself, he waited for the servants to come and dress him up, mindlessly repeating the scene from last night over and over again.

Blue like the Lapis Lazuli gemstones from the Kingdom of Seijoh.  
Blue like the ocean between the Kingdom of Karasuno and Shiratorizawa.  
Blue like. . .

There was no shade of blue that could compare to the omega’s eyes.

**xxx**

“So, this King of Shiratorizawa just appeared out of nowhere, Tobio, I’m telling you -- _he must be an alien_ \-- and scared the living hell out of me and Shige!”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, right?”  
“Shh Tobio! God knows where he’s hiding this time!”

“Is he really that creepy?”  
“Of course! And Ushiwaka probably has a harem of cute little omegas back at his fortress already!”

“The famous Silver Fortress. . .” Tobio trailed, sticking his head out of the carriage’s window.  
“. . . Well, Tooru, if you do end up marrying him, be sure to take me along with you.”

“I’m _not_ \-- ” Tooru hissed, “ -- going to marry him! Never! Take those filthy words back!”

Tobio couldn’t help but be amused about the way Tooru reacted so strongly, though of course, he hadn’t been there, and he couldn’t judge if Tooru was exaggerating or not.  
He probably was.

Clicking his tongue, “I didn’t raise you to be like this, Tobio,” Tooru also stuck his head out.

They were wearing more comfortable clothing this time, softer to the touch, and easier to walk in.

“. . . Tobio,” Tooru then said, the serious look in his eyes making sure Tobio listened closely to his next few words.  
“. . . I don’t care if Prince Shouyou of Karasuno is _Prince Shouyou of Karasuno_ , if this all works out and he does something to you that you don’t like or want, you get right up in his Royal face and tell him exactly so.”

Taken aback, Tobio nodded.  
He was already planning to do so, would anything happen, but it reassured him that Tooru didn’t care if he offended the Prince or not -- in regards to unwanted behavior, of course.

He couldn’t just go around and call the Prince names.  
Not that he felt the need to.

Yet.

Tobio imagined the Prince to be one of two things.  
One, the genuinely nice and beloved Prince the people made him out to be.  
Or, two, an insufferable, spoiled brat.

He hoped the first, but bet on the second.

“Tooru?” Tobio asked.  
“What if he threatens with something -- like, I don’t know, dishonoring the Oikawa name -- if I don’t. . . do what he says?”

Tobio has read enough history books to know threats by a Royal family were the least of his worries, regarding the amount of horrifying offences committed by such in the past.

“Then, my dear Tobio,” Tooru answered, “You can tell him to go fuck himself.”

His chest fluttered with laughter, laughing out loud, simply because of Tooru’s blunt delivery of his answer, knowing his older brother was completely serious, too.

Sometimes, Tooru made it all so much easier than Tobio expected it to be.

“Right,” Tobio snorted, “I’ll just tell the Prince of Karasuno to go fuck himself if he tries anything stupid.”

How vulgar of a couple of omega nobles.  
The coachman has most likely been scarred for life due to the way the two talked.

The Arena was built right behind the castle, a large, oval-shaped stadium stationed with medics and doctors left and right, multiple entrances, neverending rows of seats for the public.

In the past, they used the Arena for entertainment, using wild animals and the strongest warriors to fight for honor and gold.  
Now, those savage ways are in the past, and the Arena is only opened for public during the Spring Ball, and is used for dueling -- friendly sparring.

If there’s no Spring Ball going on, the Ensemble uses it to teach Royal Guards-in-training.

The dueling taking place today is based on a simple, non-lethal way of fighting, yet still decided fairly on a winner.

Any weapon can be used, but no substances like poison are allowed.  
You lose if you are cornered, or you give up.

The point is not to kill, of course, and someone giving up is rare.  
It’s more a game of outsmarting your opponents.

That’s the aspect Tooru did enjoy, but he couldn’t find fun in the actual injured-and-bloody part of it all.

One could bet gold on the outcome as well, though not endorsed by the Royal family, people found ways to gamble anyway.

Stepping out of the carriage, Tobio found himself trembling in excitement.  
Finally, the more casual, truly fun part of the Spring Ball started.

In the distance, the Arena rose up into the sky, the sun shone high right above it.  
People were flooding through the gates, though it wasn’t as busy as either had anticipated.  
Probably because they were fashionably late, as Tooru called it.

Nobility, commoners, Royalty -- all would watch.  
Though the Royal families had an entire block to themselves, safe and away from the people who could potentially harm them.

Guards were, as per usual, littering the plaza around the Arena, and undoubtedly were stationed inside as well.

“You have any favorites you’d want to win, Tobio?”

He shrugged at Tooru’s question.  
“I’m pretty sure Atsumu and Osamu are participating as well, so, I guess. . . I’d like to see either of them win. . . What about you?”

Tooru hummed, smiling his typical sly smile.  
“. . . I got a _Royal promise_ from someone, insisting he would win. Such a brute.”

Tobio perked up, Tooru hadn’t talked about any 'Royal promise' at all before.  
“. . . What?”

“Oh Tobio, you wouldn’t believe it,” his older brother cooed.  
“Last night, while you were messing around with the Inarizaki twins, I had the best experience of my life _to_ _date_.”

Walking down the wide, paved path leading towards one of the entrances of the Arena, Tobio listened in light shock.  
If Tooru decided something was as serious as his best experience of his life, than it had to be really fantastic.

“Don’t get too jealous, but I danced with the King of Seijoh,” Tooru whispered into Tobio’s ear.

“What?! -- I mean, _what?_ Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Tobio whispered back, and Tooru bit back a prideful grin.  
“You’re not making that up, right?”

It was a big deal, really.  
Though Inarizaki was an impressive Kingdom, and Tobio was very glad to have met the twins -- Seijoh was the second largest and most influential Kingdom, only beaten by Shiratorizawa across the sea.

It dawned on Tobio that Tooru had managed to catch the interest of the two most powerful people in the world in one night.

With that revelation creeped up a much more sinister realisation, too.

“I know I said I was in trouble, last night,” Tobio hesitantly said, looking up at the other.  
“. . . But my troubles are miniscule compared to the chaos you have possibly created.”

Tooru’s expression changed from playful, to serious, real fast.  
Tobio hit the nail on its head, and Tooru knew it.  
Leave it to his little brother to know exactly what hidden concerns were floating around in the back of his head.

“If you pull the strings a certain way. . .” Tobio muttered, “. . . If we are right, you could cause a war. . . Someone like you, Tooru. . . You could definitely pull that off, if you really wanted to.”

“And it’s not like Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are on peaceful grounds by any stretch of the imagination,” Tooru added, licking his bottom lip, wettening it.  
“I know. . . I didn’t. . . I didn’t do it on purpose. And maybe Ushiwaka’s just. . . maybe it was just an impulse thing.”

“Perhaps. . . we’re reading too far into it,” Tobio offered, uncertain.  
“And I know you didn’t do it on purpose. It’s just. . . a really messed up twist of fate, I guess.”

Tooru laughed softly, but it was an empty, insincere one.  
“Maybe I should avoid both, then. . .”

But to Tobio it was so clear, that statement itself wasn’t sincere either.

He breathed out a deep sigh.  
“We’ve been nobles for not even two weeks, and we’re both already involved with various Royalty in some way. How did this happen?”

They were nearly at the Arena, where they would meet with Shigeru.

“But the thrill, Tobio,” Tooru hummed softly, “Is it bad that I’m enjoying it, too?”

“We’re going to end up rotting away in a prison,” Tobio grumbled, “. . . And, no. . . I understand the thrill you’re talking about. . .”

The thrill of being looked at by alphas.  
The thrill, the tremors, of being just out of reach, so close.

It’s a core part of their entire being, a part of being an omega they couldn’t escape, nor always felt the need to.

“Iwa-chan -- _the King of Seijoh_ \-- is something else entirely, Tobio. . . You’ll see what I mean,” Tooru concluded their conversation.  
An odd, underlying scent laced Tooru’s, very lightly, almost unnoticeable.  
But it was there.  
Tobio couldn’t place the emotion, the feeling connected to it.  
He’s never smelled it before on him.

“Shige!” Tooru then excitedly called out, waving at the omega loitering near the entrance, out of the way of the stream of people.  
Kentarou was on his side, most likely not wanting to leave his mate alone until Tooru and Tobio arrived, despite the fact he should be getting ready for the duels.

Shigeru’s eyes lit up at the sight of his friend, waving back with just as much excitement.  
“Tooru! Tobio!”

Tobio felt surprised that his name was being so warmly called out as well, as he and Shigeru hadn’t really talked much at all, yet.

The four of them finally joined up, Kentarou, as expected, simply grumbled a greeting, before leaving his mate in the hands of fellow omegas and scurrying away.

Hooking his arms with Shigeru’s and Tobio’s, Tooru exuded pure pheromones of excitement, happiness, dragging the two along, inside the Arena, finally.

And Tobio would never forget the sight.  
Walking through the entrance into the Arena was like a flower’s petals unfurling and blooming open, like a burst of colors all at once.  
People were already cheering and discussing their excitement, creating a deafening mix of voices.

The stands up high were filled with people, young, old, male, female, adult and the occasional child.

Truly, inside the Arena it was larger than one would assume looking on from the outside.

Tobio freely let his enthusiasm show on his expression, too busy trying to take everything in to complain about being taken along with Tooru.  
He vaguely heard his older brother and Shigeru chatter away, but it drowned out in favor of an entire Arena filled with people.

Tooru forced his way in the front row, miraculously finding three empty seats -- _leave it up to Tooru to end up with a fling of luck when they needed it_ \-- settling on the soft cushions.

They weren’t really seats, the Arena was almost entirely made up of stone, and the seats were created by simply littering the stone rows with cushions.  
Though they all had to sit out in the scorching sun, the block reserved for Royalty could watch on in the cool shade, but again, Tobio couldn’t be bothered to feel jealous about such a thing.

“There’s that fool Ushiwaka,” Tooru huffed, pointing at a tall man between the Royalty, stone-faced, almost looking as if he were bored with the entire ordeal.  
Tobio scrunched up his nose, and Tooru chuckled knowingly.

“Shige, I bet. . .” Tooru trailed, pretending to think.  
“Out of the two guards, Mattsun will get further than Makki.”

“Mattsun? Makki?” Shigeru questioned, amused.

“Very cute nicknames, right?!”

“Very cute indeed,” Shigeru squinted his eyes at Tooru, “But I think you are underestimating Takahiro. He may not look like it, but he’s really quick. You’re on, Tooru.”

The three of them were leaning on the low wall to ensure nobody would fall into the Arena, peering onto the battleground.  
They couldn't get any closer to the action than this.

Far on the left, King Daichi stood up from his throne in the private block away from everyone else, right in the middle for a perfect vision into the Arena.  
He was accompanied by his husband, his son and his daughter.

Tobio really made a show of avoiding to look at the Prince and his family.

“Welcome everyone!” the King called, and Tobio felt an unintentional shiver run through his body, when the entire Arena fell silent at once, safe for some soft whispering here and there.

“The duels today will involve many, many Kingdoms, and I feel the need to remind you to be respectful, and not form personal grudges against the winners of the many duels. What happens in the Arena, stays in the Arena.”

Because nobody wanted a repeat of the infamous Itachiyama Murders, happening fifty years ago during that year’s edition of the Spring Ball.

“. . . The prizes the winner receives consists out of three thousand gold, a trophy -- ”

The King listed off some more pleasantries, but Tobio deliberately tuned it out.

Until finally, the first duel started.

A Lady from Johzenji, versus a Lady from Nekoma.

Tobio was already fully invested, watching on in awe.  
He wished he could also be there, standing on that battleground, sweat rolling down his body with a sword in his hands.

Nekoma won, earning the woman an excited, entertained applause from the public.

She was light on her feet, lightning fast, and a little bit sly.  
That’s how she won from an erratically moving, equally as fast but careless Johzenji representative.

This went on for a while, and Tooru had gone back to chatting with Shigeru about anything and everything.  
That was, until finally, Takahiro was up to go against the Prince of Fukurodani.

“How unlucky,” Shigeru mumbled, shaking his head.  
“He might win if the Prince is in bad mood, which is like. . . half the time.”

Tobio had heard about the Prince of Fukurodani, heir to the throne, and his mood swings.  
One moment, he could be confidently strutting down, the next, a complete wreck of a human being.

The people of Seijoh were chanting louder than before, attempting to drown out Fukurodani.

The two were matched.  
Where Takahiro was fast, Prince Koutarou was powerful.  
Sword versus sword.

Diving underneath weapons, meeting each other halfway, draining each other’s stamina.  
In the end, that’s what made Takahiro lose.  
His stamina couldn’t compare to Prince Koutarou’s.

Sword pointing at his throat, Takahiro surrendered, grinning despite the smudges of sand and blood on his face, gleaming with sweat.  
It was a good fight, and the longest-lasting yet.

Prince Koutarou held out his hand, after proudly waving at his mate over with the Royalty, heaving Takahiro up to his feet.

They were immediately moved away to be checked by the medics, and the next duel started.

Shigeru begrudgingly cursed Takahiro for making him lose his bet with Tooru, but it didn’t last long, because as fate would have it. . .

Next up was the Shiratorizawa guard Tooru and Shigeru both recognized from last night, who had been there to be Ushijima’s shadow on the plaza, going up against. . .

“Well,” Tooru muttered, “. . . Someone must’ve bribed whoever’s matching the duels to have Iwa-chan go against someone from Shiratorizawa. I bet it was Ushiwaka.”

Shigeru flashed him a mildly concerned look, frowning as the two men entered onto the battleground.

“Look, Tobio! That’s Iwa-chan, right there!”

Shigeru chuckled at the nickname Tooru gave his King, while Tobio followed Tooru’s index finger to whom he was pointing at.

An armor shining in the light of the sun, made to be effective in battle, light-weight and lacking any really design.  
Tinted with with turquoise paint, the King of Seijoh confidently strode into the public view, eliciting a deafening cheer.

Even from this distance, Tobio could perfectly well see how the man looked like.  
Wearing a frown, his focused eyes seemed to glaze across the people, as if looking for someone.

He was handsome.

He felt his heart clench, at the way the alpha carried himself, with absolute authority, calm, collected.  
Muscles showing through, sharp facial features, lips pressed in a thin line.

This wasn’t good, that quickened beating of his heart.

Tobio pushed himself to look at his older brother to his left.

Tooru and Shigeru were watching on in silence, captured, like the rest of the crowd, but Tooru. . . in a different way than everyone else.

Tobio swallowed.

It’s no surprise he and Tooru would like the same type of looks on a person.

He saw Tooru’s expression light up like a fire set ablaze, his cheeks flushed, sparkling.  
He raised an arm in the air and waved.

Feeling mortified, Tobio looked back down at the King of Seijoh.

Dead set on Tooru, the man waved back, grinning with pride and satisfaction.

Tooru leaned forward, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
“Iwa-chan, don’t you dare lose!”

Tobio couldn’t do this Tooru.

But a voice in his head told him that he could.  
If he wanted to, he could.

He felt sick to his stomach, and opted to sit back down, glaring at the ground.

He listened to the crowd going wild, and Tobio didn’t look up again.  
Both Shigeru and Tooru were too distracted with the duel, cheering their lungs out, breathless.

Tobio just felt disgusted with himself.  
He didn’t think any part of himself would be tempted, even for a second.  
It was gone before he knew it, yet. . .

At some point, he got up again, feeling Tooru’s reassuring, warm hand on his shoulder, choosing not to address why Tobio lost all his excitement for now.

They watched as the King of Seijoh beat the Shiratorizawa guard -- _named Shirabu Kenjirou, they found out_ \-- after many agonizing minutes and a mild injury to his shoulder, moving up in the ranks.

Issei managed to defeat a very tall guy from Nekoma, but got his ass handed back to him a few rounds later, by Osamu.

Tobio thought, it must just be fleeting adoration, solely based on how the King of Seijoh looked like.  
He sincerely hoped that was the case.

His enthusiasm picked back up when Atsumu had to go against Osamu.  
To his surprise, the crowd seemed to like this match up even better than Hajime of Seijoh versus Kenjirou of Shiratorizawa.

This duel made Tobio realise he was slightly biased towards Osamu.

Atsumu won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!  
> If you have any prompts or AUs you'd like for me to consider writing, this is how you can reach me!


	6. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Kings don't make empty promises.
> 
> Also, finally things are progressing with IwaOi, goddamn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, fyi.
> 
> Ah and KageHina kickstarts soon as well don't worry.
> 
> If you haven't seen yet, please check out my new fic [Illuminate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782596/chapters/59927665)!  
> It's the original AU one, with lots of IwaOi!  
> I'm pretty proud (and nervous) about it, but I've only had very nice feedback so far.
> 
> Everyone who leaves kudos and comments, on any of my fics, I appreciate you very much <3

By now, only most of the Royals and the best of the best civilian warriors were left.

Koutarou of Fukurodani had to go against Tetsurou of Nekoma, a match riling up both participants and their supporters.  
They truly seemed to have fun with this fight, chasing each other around -- _or, Prince Koutarou chasing Prince Tetsurou_ \-- before finally, the Heir of Nekoma got the better of the Heir of Fukurodani, having taken advantage of the man’s personality.  
He’d slowly build up a neverending flow of well placed jabs and tiny victories, slowly picking apart Prince Koutarou’s focus and defense.

Admittedly, Tooru liked the ways of Nekoma’s fighting a lot.

Slowly unraveling a person, unapologetically taking advantage of someone’s weaknesses.

Psychological battles were a kind of battle even omegas could participate in, though many were still unable to do so, Tooru had proven to be most definitely fantastic at mental games.

The system of elimination by loss finally brought them to Hajime of Seijoh against Tetsurou of Nekoma.  
A King versus a Prince.

There were moments when Tooru really felt concerned for Hajime’s safety, if the frown adorning his face told anyone anything, not so much cheering as silently hoping in anticipation.

Sure, he made it clear to Hajime he doubted his ability to win before, but at this point, he was looking forward to showing the King of Seijoh around Miyagi, already planning out a few destinations ahead.  
He’d take him along through Miyagi even in the situation Hajime lost, though.

But Seijoh wasn’t the second most powerful Kingdom for show.

The entire Arena had gone silent, as Hajime pressed the flat of his sword against Prince Tetsurou’s throat.  
The latter grinned in defeat, recognizing his loss, and letting go of the twin daggers in his idly hanging hands.

The two shook hands, exchanging some words of friendly camaraderie as the Arena exploded into cheering.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, Hajime breathed out warm air.  
This particular duel had almost gone on too long for him to handle, his thighs were stinging and he felt exhausted.

The sky was painted orange, the sun low to the ground and the air had considerably cooled down a bit.

However, he still managed to bow gracefully before the Royal family of Karasuno, before the doctors quickly dragged him away to check up on him.  
Most people in the Arena stayed around to watch the short award ceremony, too hyped up to think about the upcoming night for now.

Hajime quickly got back out there, getting a total clear easily, though they advised him to take it slow with his shoulder.

King Daichi himself stepped down onto the battleground, handing Hajime the engraved golden cup, proudly patting him on his non-injured shoulder.  
“I see the years haven’t taken away your skills yet. Well done.”

Seijoh’s relationship with Karasuno was very good.  
They had various large trading routes established and the Royal families often visited each other.  
People were freely able to pass the borders between the two Kingdoms without any fees, and while Karasuno stayed neutral in the wars between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, if they had to pick a side -- _which Hajime wasn’t going to force on Daichi, but he knew_ \-- Karasuno would support Seijoh.

“I’ll have the rest, the gold, send to your castle right away,” Daichi continued, taking a quick look at the people in the Arena.  
“Be sure to enjoy yourself these two weeks.”

“I will,” Hajime nodded, “I have a few plans. Besides, I’ve never been able to fully tour through Miyagi, so I’ll be taking my chance to do so now.”

“I can give you a guide to come along, if you wish,” Daichi offered.

Hajime’s lips quirked into a smile.  
“Thank you, but there’s no need. I already have one.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows slightly, but soon shrugged.  
“Don’t cause trouble with King Wakatoshi.”

Now that was a promise Hajime could not earnestly make and keep, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

And with that, the alpha King turned around and disappeared safely into one of the exits, following his family to be escorted back to their castle.

Issei and Takahiro approached once the King of Karasuno was out of sight, joining Hajime.

Takahiro snatched the golden goblet out of his hands, holding it up in the air, inspecting it.  
“Damn, now that’s what I call a real souvenir to remember this Spring Ball by!”

Briskly walking past the two, they stumbled after their King.

“That Tetsurou’s like a cat, but we all had faith you’d get’em in the end,” Issei said, snatching the goblet from his mate.

“I am sure you did, and you could’ve won that goblet yourself if only you two weren’t beaten so early on,” Hajime interrupted, unwilling to deal with their sagely talk.  
They’d spout proud words now, but he knew the two had been discussing ways to beat Hajime themselves.

“Our own King, what a heartless man,” Takahiro gasped, shaking his head sadly.

“It’s unheard of,” Issei joined in, “What a terrible, terrible world we live in. Long live the King.”

“Oh, shut up, both of you,” Hajime grumbled, meanwhile, he was looking for any sign of the omega he so badly wanted to see again, up close.  
To smell his alluring scent again, to see that fire in his eyes _again_.

“. . . Kentarou, sit still!” Shigeru ordered, carefully dabbing a wettened, cooled cloth against one of his mate’s bruises.  
All four were resting in the grass patch right outside the Arena, taking a break from all the stimuli from before, basking in the cool evening breeze.  
“I still can’t believe you bit that nurse!”

Kentarou shrugged, letting Shigeru tend to the few light injuries he had.  
“. . . I didn’t want her to touch me.”

A couple of feet away from them, Tooru was spread out on his back in the green, tickling grass, his eyes closed.  
The evening sun warmed up his skin in a slow manner, and he absolutely adored it.  
It was a discovery, as he loathed the sun up until now, it always remembering him of the many hours working up pools of sweat working under it.

Tobio was curled up into his side, finding a way to hide from the sun instead, not appreciating the way it created red spots through his eyelids.

He’d calmed down greatly, easily writing the feeling he felt watching the King of Seijoh earlier off as just another stupid omega fluke.  
He considered telling Tooru about it, but decided against it in the end.  
It wasn't worth mentioning if it didn’t matter anymore.

A shadow blocked off the sun, to Tooru’s irritation, he scrunched up his nose before opening his eyes.  
“That’s not a flattering expression on you.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru shrieked, scrambling up to change his position into sitting cross-legged.  
With him, Tobio also nearly jumped up at the mention of the King of Seijoh.

Batting his eyelashes rapidly to get used to his surroundings again, the reddish hue slowly fading with every blink, Tooru looked up at Hajime, who in turn looked down on him, continuing to block the sun.

Takahiro and Issei exchanged a glance, as Hajime took the golden goblet from them and set it down in front of Tooru, before sinking down to sit in front of him in the grass.  
The two guards stayed standing, keeping an eye on the people passing them.

“. . . Well, I suppose Kings really don’t make empty promises,” Tooru concluded.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Hajime replied, tilting his head slightly to look at Tobio, partially hidden behind Tooru, peeking out from over his shoulder.

“This is my little brother, Tobio!” he proudly stated, lightly ushering Tobio to at least stop using him as a protective shield.  
“Tobio, this is Iwa-chan!”

“It’s Iwaizumi Hajime,” the King grumbled, shaking his head softly at the stupid nickname, but he let it be.  
He wasn’t going to take such a simple joy away from Tooru, besides, the sly expression radiating mischief he made was too cute.

Tobio and Tooru really didn’t look like brothers to Hajime, so he guessed they might not be fully related in the sense.

Meanwhile Tobio absolutely refused to look at Hajime, and he opted to just not say anything instead.  
He’d rather be labeled rude.

“He’s a bit shy, don’t worry,” Tooru hummed, gently patting Tobio’s head as if he were a child.  
“Anyway, Iwa-chan, how’s your shoulder doing?”

“Oh, you noticed? It’s fine, just a bit sore. . .” he trailed, “In all honesty, I’m really exhausted and hungry.”  
To underline that statement, his stomach growled, ending in a low rumbling.

“Hey, Tooru. . . “ Tobio whispered nervously, pulling on his older brother’s sleeve.

“Yeah -- yeah? What is it, To -- oh.”

Tooru’s eyes widened as he turned to look, at the same time as Hajime.

One King and three Princes were engaged in a three-way staredown, and if Tooru couldn’t smell the hostility oozing from the group in waves, he would’ve found the whole sight the peak of comedy.

Hajime blew out an irritated breath, “Stay here,” he said, and Tooru could do nothing but obey, holding onto Tobio.  
The two beta guards scrambled after him, as the King of Seijoh stomped over to the group a few feet away.

The sour hostility was so strong, Tooru shrunk away with Tobio, inching closer to Shigeru and Kentarou, the alpha resolutely deciding against joining the staredown to stay with his mate instead.

Takahiro and Issei stood behind their King, still, the overwhelming scents even pushed them back a considerable amount.  
This was the case with each of the guards supposed to accompany their King or Prince, slinking around behind their backs, uncomfortable.

“What the hell are they doing?” Shigeru whispered.  
“They’re picking fights with each other, but why?”

“. . . All of them are alphas. . .” Tobio trailed, unable to feel anything but unsettling fear.

Tooru seemed to handle himself a bit better, but even his body had started trembling, sending out signals to get away from this place as fast as possible.

Shigeru didn’t have it as bad and for once, he was thankful his mate refused to leave his side, as he could bask in the safe scent of his alpha.  
He reached out and grabbed Tobio’s arm, pulling him a bit closer, gently releasing comforting pheromones.

“W-why are you all here?” Shouyou squeaked, squinting his eyes up at the King of Shiratorizawa, his self-proclaimed arch nemesis.

Nishinoya Yuu refused to leave his Prince’s side, getting caught up in the silent battle as well, tense, glaring between the four other teams.  
He was supposed to protect Shouyou, but the vicious alpha scents quite literally made it impossible to get much closer.  
A beta couldn’t compete with multiple alphas, no matter how strong-willed.

Though the question ‘Why are you all here?’ seemed to be a very redundant one -- the Arena duels literally just ended -- all four Royals knew exactly what Shouyou meant.

“We’re here to surprise our friend,” Atsumu started, and Osamu nodded.  
“We saw him watching the duels, and wanted to drop by and say hi.”

By now, people were watching the group from afar, or walking around them in a big circle.  
It sounded like an interrogation, and it kind of was, but no alpha was going to back out.

“. . . But now you’ve all ruined our surprise,” Osamu added gloomily, gesturing towards Tobio, Tooru, Shigeru and Kentarou.

The latter alpha had taken up the duty of protecting all three omegas, keeping a scowling close eye on anyone passing them.

The heightened amount of pheromones -- ones of hostility and ones of fear -- was palpable, crackling in the air like electricity.

“I promised someone I would win the Arena duels today, and I did. We were just meeting up with them,” Hajime vaguely declared.

“I need to clear up a misunderstanding,” Wakatoshi said calmly, yet returned Hajime’s glare in silence.  
“I made a mistake, and I am here to hopefully properly make it right again.”

“And I'm here to find my soulmate,” Shouyou concluded.

Atsumu met Tobio’s confused, scared stare, before turning back to the ring of alphas, shaking his head.  
“If I’m reading this situation right, we’re all here for the same two omegas.”

“. . . What a mess. . .” Hajime muttered to himself, breathing out a sigh.  
It would’ve been such a ridiculously funny situation if only he weren’t part of it.  
“Tooru and Tobio, huh. . .”

“His name is Tobio?!” Shouyou cried out, his heart beating out of his chest at the mere mention of his name, as cheesy as that may sound.  
“They’re both so pretty!”

“They’re brothers,” Hajime supplied, “Or, half-brothers, I think.”  
He’s always found the ginger Prince an adorable sight to see, but he didn’t dare telling him so.

The mood considerably lightened up slightly, as the alphas could at least somewhat recognize the irony of the situation.

Wakatoshi hummed lowly, “. . . Last night I made a miscalculation, but after it was explained to me what I did wrong by one of my people, I found I needed to apologize.”

The King of Shiratorizawa, wanting to apologize to a Karasuno omega.  
If Hajime didn’t hear this with his own two ears, he would’ve never believed it.  
It also rang all sorts of alarm bells in his head, but, Hajime chose to ignore those, for now.

“Do you think this is a coincidence?” Shinsuke asked his twin Princes.  
“. . . It seems like those two brothers managed to somehow win over the hearts of Kings and future Kings alike.”

“Tobio said they have only been living as nobles for a couple of weeks now. . .” Osamu trailed, “. . . yet they unintentionally crossed paths with so many Royals. . .”

Atsumu laughed, “All in one fateful night, too. This Spring Ball might just change our boring Royal lives forever, don’t you think?”

“Hey, idiot alphas,” Takahiro called out, grabbing the attention of all five alphas instantly.  
“They’re gone.”

Hajime turned around, and true to Takahiro’s words, all three omegas and Kentarou had disappeared.

“. . . Now I can’t apologize,” Wakatoshi concluded, not looking distraught at all, but the man never showed much emotion in the first place.

“Tobio, no!” Shouyou dramatically exclaimed, “This is you guys’ fault! I’ve been wanting to meet him since last night!”

“Oh, so that’s really why you nearly died falling down the stairs,” Atsumu said, “We were with Tobio when that weird thing -- _whatever it was_ \-- happened.”  
“You were? What’d he say?!”  
“Not much. He was just really confused, and me and ‘Samu didn’t want to stress him, so we let him be.”

“Do you know where they went to?” Hajime asked Takahiro in a soft tone.

“I do,” he said, “But I don’t think I want to tell you.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, but he did get where the man was coming from.  
Surrounded by alpha pheromones, his own body still sizzling in the aftermath of a confrontation with five alphas all more or less aiming for the same goal, was not a healthy state to be in.  
Especially not near an omega.

His instincts told him how much he hated the fact Kentarou was with them, but his mind rationalized that the guard was already mated, and wouldn’t try anything.  
Besides, Shigeru was right there with them, so Hajime didn’t need to worry.

Prince Shouyou stomped away, his guard in tow, pouting about how he had been so close, that they all ruined his chance, etcetera.

Shinsuke grabbed Osamu and Atsumu’s arms, dragging them away by force, and Hajime, Takahiro, Issei, Wakatoshi and Kenjirou were the only ones left.

The people previously watching had long moved on.

“Why are you interested in Tooru?” Hajime asked.

It was generally known that, much like Hajime himself, the King of Shiratorizawa wasn’t looking for the most beautiful omega just for the sake of prancing around with them.

“. . . He didn’t look at me like I was the alpha King of Shiratorizawa,” was Wakatoshi’s answer.

It was one of the reasons Hajime was attracted to Tooru, too.  
Besides his natural beauty, Tooru’s personality wasn’t subdued, he wasn’t out to please alphas.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Wakatoshi continued, turning around and walking back to Karasuno’s castle, followed by Kenjirou.

“Bastard,” Issei muttered under his breath, “He didn’t even say that much, but Wakatoshi never fails to piss me off.”

“There there,” Takahiro patted his mate’s back, “You’re not going to let him court Tooru, right?”

“I can’t really. . .” Hajime hesitated, “. . . prevent him from doing such a thing.”

“Then you’ll just have to one-up him! Me and Issei both like Tooru, and we won’t forgive you if he ends up in the Silver Fortress!”

“I’m pretty sure that if Tooru doesn’t want to end up somewhere he doesn’t want to end up in, he won’t,” Hajime grumbled softly, but they managed to pull out a ghost of a smile out of him.

The Spring Ball was supposed to be the perfect opportunity to catch up with allies and friends, nothing more.  
He hadn’t planned on meeting someone he was actually attracted to, let alone that someone being threatened to be taken away from him.

Hajime wouldn’t call it ‘love’, yet.  
This initial attraction was based on what he’s seen of Tooru’s very first surface layer of his entire being.  
He wanted to see him in his lowest lows, his highest high and everything in between.  
Then Hajime could decide.

“Just before they left, Kentarou went up to me and told me they were going to some restaurant called ‘The Golden Crows’,” Takahiro stated, “If you’ve calmed down enough and changed out of that armor, your two bestest friends will allow you to come along.”

“But I advise you to take it easy, you’ve been fighting duels all days after all,” Issei added.  
“. . . Your Majesty.”

Leaving the two betas to their ridicule and gossip, Hajime called for a carriage when they reached the castle, leaving his armor in the hands of Yuutarou, and asked if the coachman could get them to The Golden Crows.  
He knew the restaurant, to Hajime’s relief, and the three of them took their very first carriage tour through Miyagi.

Though night had finally fallen, it was still early enough for many children to play around, chasing each other through and in and out of the alleys.  
Decorative lights slung along the houses lit up the night, and while people cleaned up their stalls outside, their indoor shops stayed open.  
Merry music came from the many inns they passed, laughter and joyous singing always near.

“I can’t believe it.”  
“I can’t either.”  
“Stupid alphas.”  
“They’re horrible beings.”  
“Hey, I’m not horrible.”  
“. . . You bit a nurse.”

That’s the conversation Hajime, Takahiro and Issei walked in on, as they were lead to the table housing their companions by a waitress.

The Golden Crows had opened only recently, a week before the Spring Ball, but Tooru had already declared it his favorite restaurant.

A comfortable vanilla scent lightly wafted through the entire place, mixed with various spices from the kitchen, and the calm buzz from the customers livened the place up.

Orange lights haphazardly decorating the walls made for a casual impression, the tables neatly set up with scented candles, Hajime felt at ease.  
Some people looked up from their dishes, curiously glancing over at the three of Seijoh, recognizing the King -- but not daring to approach or call out to him.  
Issei and Takahiro made sure of that, if for some reason Hajime’s own intimidating presence wasn’t enough.

The waitress -- a beta with light brown hair, tied in a ponytail -- smiled as she stepped aside, calling a fellow waitress over to add an extra chair to the table.

“Iwa-chan! You found us!”  
Pleased, Tooru shuffled aside to make room on the couch against the wall for him, and Hajime gratefully took him up on the offer.

“I am sorry we left without saying,” Tooru continued, shoving the menu over to the newcomers, “But I nearly lost consciousness when I tried to approach. Not exaggerating.”

“Not exaggerating,” Shigeru confirmed, nodding.  
“I felt sick just standing there.”

“. . . Thank you for taking care of them, Kentarou,” Hajime sighed softly, feeling guilty for leaving them in favor of his own instincts, and the fellow alpha nodded.

“. . . ‘s fine, don’t mention it,” Kentarou replied.  
The young guard took his duty to properly take care of Shigeru very seriously, and viewed it as a great honor if he were able to reassure his King by staying around the other two omegas as well.  
He was pretty sure Tooru and Tobio didn’t need his protection, but as a fact, the nights in Miyagi were unsafe for any lone omega.

Rationally speaking, Hajime shouldn’t have joined the King and the Princes, but the protectiveness he felt urged him to stand his ground against unmated alphas, who were so close -- _too close_ \-- to Tooru and Tobio.

Only now, Hajime felt like he could finally breathe again.

He, Issei and Takahiro ordered their own food -- they were starving, it beat their exhaustion by far -- and Shigeru struck up a conversation with Tobio, while Kentarou started to squabble with the two betas about today’s duels.

“Are you feeling okay now?” Hajime asked, and Tooru nodded softly.  
He was tired, and couldn’t bring himself to act like the stone-faced, grumpy King of Seijoh many people knew him as.  
“. . . Shit, I must still be smelling like them. . .”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the omega reiterated, “It’s nearly gone. The scented candles here do their job well.”

Resting his hand on top of Hajime's shoulder, he kneaded softly, his slender fingers pressing into the alpha’s aching muscles.  
“Relax,” he smiled, a smile Hajime guessed to be a genuine one, “Just enjoy this break.”

Without another word, he dug into the food in front of him, hot and delicious to his taste buds, a soft, satisfied moan escaping his throat.  
He felt Tooru watching him, chocolate eyes radiating strength, words on the tip of his tongue.

“Iwa-chan?”  
There it is.  
“. . . Have we really never met before?”  
Hajime nearly choked on a piece of meat.

“Not in the flesh,” Hajime carefully answered, reaching out to his glass filled with white wine.  
“But. . .”

Should he tell Tooru about his dreams, his nightmares?  
About his voice, always there, calling out for Hajime?

“But?” Tooru pushed, shamelessly pressing into the King’s shoulder.

“ _But_ ,” Hajime repeated, pushing back against the omega.  
“. . . Do you believe in. . . past lives?”

Tooru’s mouth fell open into an o-shape, blinking, his large eyes even wider.  
He returned Hajime’s shove with another one of his own, but it felt less committed.

“I do,” he breathed softly, “There’s no way someone as cute as me only gets one shot at life.”

Hajime snorted, pricking at a lettuce leaf, “With that attitude, I highly doubt the gods would willingly torture themselves into having to listen to your nonsense _again_ by granting you another life.”

Tooru gasped, feigning offendance, his hand covering his heart.  
“Wow, Iwa-chan! That is so mean of you to say!”

“Regardless,” Hajime interrupted, back to being serious, “I haven’t as much met you more so than. . . heard you, before.”

“Speaking in riddles now, are you?” Tooru mocked, still pouting about the alpha’s previous insult, resting his chin on top of his hand, elbow firmly planted onto the table.  
“How do you mean?”

Hajime was pretty sure Tooru picked up on his embarrassment by now.  
“. . . My dreams.”

“Dreams?”  
“And nightmares.”  
“Iwa-chan, you have my condolences. I think you’ve officially lost it.”  
“Oh, for fuck's -- “

Hajime shut his mouth and forced out a polite nod at the same waitress from before, who came to pick up their empty plates.  
She smiled back kindly, taking everyone’s orders for dessert.

“Me and Iwa-chan will share a Strawberry Parfait, and Tobio. . . what would you like? Anything is fine!” Tooru cooed in a sugary tone.

Hajime sniffed at the neglect of his opinion on the matter of dessert.

“Yoghurt,” Tobio decided, and the waitress -- Kaori, as Tooru finally decided to check her name tag -- scribbled it down in her notepad, suppressing a laugh.

“Just yoghurt? Really?” Tooru moped, “You could choose anything, and you go with yoghurt.”

“. . . with chocolate syrup.”

“Oh my god, you are such a basic human being,” Tooru sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t bully your little brother,” Hajime sagely said, “Let him have his yoghurt. Not everyone needs everything to be as extra as you do.”

Now, Hajime really didn’t mind sharing a parfait with Tooru, but he wasn’t going to let the proud omega even suspect that was the case.

“ _Hajime_ , I wasn’t done yet! I was going to add that it doesn’t matter how basic Tobio’s tastes are, I think it’s cute and I love him regardless of his less than desirable choices in life!”

Tooru wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter omega to his right, enveloping him in a hug.  
Tobio didn’t seem to mind, long used to Tooru’s randomly generated affections, slurping his warm milk contently.

Hajime was glad to notice Tobio seemed to be less tense in his presence now, even if they still hadn’t exchanged anything more than a nod of acknowledgement of each other’s existence.  
He didn’t mind Tobio’s lack of enthusiasm, in fact, he’d rather have this over the swooning of others back in his own castle’s court whenever he as much as looked their way.

Tooru didn’t fall in either bracket, of course.

“So you’re saying, you’ve been hearing my voice in your dreams ever since you can remember?”

The King of Seijoh nodded, grunting, as this was the third time he had to repeat the exact same explanation to an omega in utter disbelief.

“Just my voice? . . . Say ‘aah’, Iwa-chan!”  
“Yes, no I won’t, Tooru, stop distracting -- “  
“Come on!”  
“I have fingers and hands for a reason, you don’t -- “  
“ _Listen_ , just let me!”

Hajime clicked his tongue, looking away from everyone at their table to glare at Tooru, who showed no signs of being intimidated.  
This specific glare usually worked on anyone regardless of their secondary gender, but Tooru seemed to be immune, somehow.

He opened his mouth.  
Balancing a piece of parfait, even including one half of a strawberry, on a fork, Tooru carefully dropped it passed Hajime’s lips.  
His expression radiated joy, as he pulled back and expectantly analyzed Hajime’s face for any sign of a reaction.

It was a burst of sweet flavor, the cream melting around his tongue, a welcome change.  
Tooru saw the pleasant surprise, and chuckled in an arrogant ‘I-Told-You-So’-tone.

Hajime closed his eyes for multiple reasons.  
One, to savour the taste.  
Two, to not have to look at Tooru’s smug expression.  
Three, to not have to look at Issei and Takahiro holding their stomachs, their cackling laughter penetrating deep into Hajime’s soul.

He felt embarrassed.  
For the umpteenth time after first meeting Tooru.  
But he found he didn’t really mind.

“. . . It’s always your voice,” he said, after swallowing the sugarbomb that was the piece of strawberry parfait.  
“It’s not. . . I can’t ever remember the context of my dreams, but I always feel. . . Not sadness, just. . . immense loss.”

He watched Tooru pricking a strawberry on the fork and bringing it to his own lips, chewing on it with a thoughtful expression.  
Thinking.  
Considering.

“I’m guessing your theory is that. . . what you dream about, is a fragment of a previous life,” Tooru said, more like a statement than a question.  
“Your previous life.”

“ _Our_ previous life,” Hajime corrected.  
He shuffled even closer towards the omega -- he needed Tooru to understand how serious he was being, despite the topic of ‘previous lives’ more fitting a conversation with a madman.

“Last night, when you spoke my name,” he continued, “I recognized it as the same voice, Tooru, I’m not --”

“I know,” Tooru interrupted, softly, knocking his knee against Hajime’s, “I know you’re not lying to me.”

These little touches, unbeknownst to Tooru, sent sparks through Hajime’s entire body, every time again.  
He wanted to inhale the omega’s scent, hold him close.  
But he wasn’t going to lose himself to that urge when there were so many people nearby.

On the other hand, unbeknownst to Hajime, Tooru deliberately touched him in very condensed amounts, both to tease the alpha a little bit, and because it was a natural way for him to seek safety.  
Unintentionally seeking permission with those little, fleeting moments, testing the limits, trying to get a reaction out of Hajime.

Tooru bit his lip, tilting slightly to meet the alpha’s stare, his gaze burning into Tooru’s mind.  
Vibrant, crystal eyes, lighter speckles mixed up in the darker hues.

Tooru discovered he’d already lost this battle the moment his heart refused to jump at anyone else he met these past few days.  
The moment his mind started wandering.  
The moment he started considering alphas again.

He didn’t want to, though.  
It sounded so childish in his head.  
But Tooru wasn’t going to give his heart away to just anyone who he even remotely liked the looks of.  
Not to just anyone who treated him as an equal, not to just anyone who he floated on the same wavelength with.

But, who was he trying to convince?  
Himself?  
Most likely.  
He didn’t need to convince Hajime or Tobio that it was okay to change his mind and adjust his opinion.

“When are you free to have your date with me?” Tooru instead decided to ask, successfully changing the subject -- though he saw Hajime sigh, almost invisible, but he did.

“Tomorrow, I have a meeting with the other Kings and Queens present, which will turn out fantastic, _no underlying aggression at all_ ,” he reluctantly answered, keeping the King of Shiratorizawa in mind at the latter statement.  
“The day after. . . I should probably rest, tomorrow will be harsh on everyone’s body and mind. . .”

“It’s decided then!” Tooru clasped his hands together, smiling happily, “I’ll give you the best tour through Miyagi in three days, just you wait!”

“I could’ve just accepted Dai-- King Daichi’s offer and have a professional guide show me around, so it better be,” Hajime teased, pressing his elbow into Tooru’s, continuing their ‘subtle’ touches.  
“I fought an entire arena for this _date_.”

“Well, I’d like to think I know Miyagi better than eighty percent of the capital’s population,” the other proudly stated.

Hajime raised both his eyebrows, giving Tooru the side-eye.  
“. . . You’re claiming that you, a noble, knows the entire city better than most?”

“Iwa-chan, I’m not going to tell you my entire backstory right now, but me and Tobio have lived as everyday civilians for four years,” he quickly explained, “Details are for another day, but we wandered our fair share through these streets.”

“Oh.”  
That was the only thing Hajime could really say to that.  
He hadn’t expected that revelation at all.  
An omega noble -- _two_ omega nobles -- living on the streets, for four years, and are still alive to this day tell the tale?  
In Karasuno, Miyagi, nonetheless, previously one of the most dangerous capitals in the world?

“. . . Impressive,” Hajime admitted, “Knowing that, it makes a lot more sense. . .”  
Despite Tooru’s aversion to the stereotypical omega, such a thing wasn’t incredibly uncommon anymore -- not in Seijoh, at least.  
Shigeru was a perfect example.

Karasuno, however, was currently in a stage of rebuilding its entire system, and Hajime had been made aware of the secondary gender statuses before traveling to the Kingdom.

“Dear King of Seijoh, who I appreciate dearly and who owns a lot more gold than I ever will, the castle’s gate will close in an hour,” Issei reminded him from across the table.  
“Might want to think about leaving soon.”

“Right,” the said King of Seijoh nodded, “One of you, go ask for a carriage. I’ll pay for you two poor, poor penniless souls as well.”

“Wait,” Tooru interrupted, “You shouldn’t need to pay, I can --”

“Stop,” Hajime advised, not in the mood to argue over money right now.  
Tooru took the hint, but squinted his eyes angrily as a last resort, before throwing his arms in the air in frustration, slumping back against Tobio, dramatically.

Tobio leaned back against him, closing his eyes.  
He was tired, his stomach filled with delicious food, overstimulated with everything that happened.  
His older brother’s scent was reassuring, familiar among all the strange smells he came across today.

He’d been watching Tooru a lot during this dinner.  
He saw he was happy and comfortable, easily holding his own on equal ground against the alpha King, as if alphas and omegas really weren’t different, after all.

He felt a twinge of jealousy, looking at Tooru and Hajime.  
If Tobio was going to continue being wishy-washy in regards to the Prince of Karasuno, he would be left behind.  
So, he’d come to a conclusion.

“Tooru, can we go to the castle tomorrow?” he asked, peeking through his eyelashes to look at his brother.  
“. . . We need to talk to the Prince.”

Surprise melted into fondness on Tooru’s expression.  
“I agree,” he said, resting his chin on top of Tobio’s head.  
“You won’t have to go alone, I’ll come along.”

“. . . Thank you,” Tobio muttered, clutching the fabric of Tooru’s tunic between his fingers.

He was finally going to get to the bottom of everything that had happened during the opening speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!  
> If you have any prompts or AUs you'd like for me to consider writing, this is how you can reach me!


	7. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, butterflies signify the turning of a new leaf in Tobio's life. Maybe.
> 
> Also, for the first time in their lives, they part ways for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this chapter's a special one for two reasons!
> 
> For one, if you didn't know already, I also do art over at my Instagram account!  
> I decided to make an accompanying art piece with one of the scenes in this chapter, since I really loved writing it, and had a clear image in my mind while doing so.
> 
> I'll link the picture right [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB6rjS5p5RZ/), BUT I urge you to just go on and read the chapter first instead!  
> Because I'll be embedding this same link in the sentence that is supposed to show it, so you can read it and see the picture without spoilers!
> 
> The second reason is that our second main ship finally starts to bud into. . . something other than Shouyou's not-so-secret pining and whining.  
> I'm sorry it took so long haha.  
> The stars just didn't align. . . or alternatively, I just got lost in my love for brotherly OiKage and worldbuilding --
> 
> Also be aware of the most childish argument known to mankind present in this chapter.

“No, _you_ don’t understand,” Tooru hissed through his teeth, his patience dwindling really fast.  
“Do you want your Prince to meet his potential fated other half or not?!”

Tobio grumbled, starting to regret his decision to want to talk with the Prince.  
Tooru has been arguing with the two alpha guards at the gate for well over half an hour, at the same entrance they passed through a few nights ago, for the opening ceremony.

He could smell the sweet, colorful scents of the flowers on the other side of the wall even here, and he heaved another sigh.

He and Tooru had talked about fated pairs and how it only existed between alphas and omegas, yesterday and this morning.  
Tooru finally told him about his suspicions surrounding the undeniable connection Tobio had with the Prince.

The word ‘fate’ was dropped an awful lot of times.

Tobio didn’t have a problem with fate, yet.  
He’d reconsider his opinion if Prince Shouyou turned out to be an asshole, though.

He had felt nervous, just before they left their home.

What if the Prince didn’t want anything to do with him?  
Tobio didn’t even know if he would like Prince Shouyou or not, but even then, the idea of rejection from his supposed other half wasn’t one he warmly welcomed in his life.

He also made it a point to himself that he didn’t care that the male was the alpha Prince of Karasuno.  
He would’ve made the same decision if the man had been a beta merchant.

Tobio wasn’t materialistic.

However, now, that initial nervousness had made way for irritation.  
If the Prince had been so hellbent on reaching him during his own welcome speech, why wasn’t he here yet?

An unreasonable request, Tobio was aware, but that didn’t stop him from thinking it.

“Just accompany us, then!” Tooru threw out there, and the female alpha finally relented under Tooru’s stubbornness.

“. . . Follow me, please,” she dully said, exchanging a look with her companion, who didn’t seem to care anymore.

Pleased, Tooru grinned like he single handedly defeated Shiratorizawa’s entire naval fleet, giggling behind his hand like a mischievous child.  
Tobio snorted softly, wondering how the two of them managed to survive till this point in their lives if his brother acted this way.

Back up the infamous stairs where they confronted Nakayama, through the archway, into the throne room.  
It was eerily silent and empty, a deep contrast with the last time they walked across the ivory tiles.

A few guards were stationed here and there, but they paid the group of three no mind after noticing one of their own among them.

“Wait here,” she said curtly, then left to whisper something into another guard’s ear, who promptly turned around and left.

“This is the moment where we realise we have created a self-fulfilling prophecy,” Tobio whispered.  
“They’re going to throw us in prison.”

“I’ll seduce my way out of prison, then,” Tooru said, his lips twitching into a laugh, “They won’t keep the great Oikawa Tooru in there for long.”

“I think this is entirely your fault,” Tobio added, “You just couldn’t back off with those guards, could you?”

“We’re too cute for prison, don’t worry about it.”  
Tooru sounded confident about their safety, though joking, but the longer they waited, the more twitchy even he got.

But then, finally, after what seemed like hours. . .

“Stop running, Shouyou!”

Accompanied by rapid footsteps in the distance, out of one of the hallways to the side, came a ginger, followed by a smaller one.

Prince Shouyou and Princess Natsu tumbled into the throne room, gasping for air and eyes wide.

“Is that him?” the little girl asked her older brother, her finger pointing right at Tobio.

“Yes -- “ Shouyou replied, trying to catch his breath, “Yes, that’s him!”

Tobio’s fight or flight instinct kicked in, and he very much leaned towards flight right now, because the other choice would require him to get closer to the Prince.  
But, Tooru reassuringly rested his hand on Tobio’s shoulder, keeping him grounded in place.

The Prince was wearing simple underclothing, meant to be worn underneath a much more expensive uniform.  
Tobio guessed he might’ve just been woken up, or he had been in the middle of dressing up for the day.  
He begrudgingly decided that that was exactly what the Prince deserved after making them wait for so long.

They were still a fair distance apart from each other, but Tobio squinted his eyes, judging Shouyou from his place afar.  
Disheveled, orange hair, bright like the sun.  
Slightly tan, healthy skin, a result of training under the actual sun.  
Hazel eyes, Tobio remembered those very well, gleaming with excitement, shining like. . . the sun.

Tobio was not liking where his train of thoughts were heading towards.

King Koushi stepped out of the same hallway his children ran out of, worried, but relaxing slightly when he saw Shouyou hadn’t recklessly approached the two omegas yet.

“You two, stay here,” he sternly told the two, and they both nodded in sync.

Shouyou wouldn’t dare cross his father when he talked in that tone, even if he nearly couldn’t suppress he urge to run up to the dark-haired, tall omega --

Tall.  
He was taller than him.  
Shouyou mentally sighed in defeat.

“He looks so angry,” Natsu whispered, clutching her brother’s hand.  
“What if he’s evil?!”

Shouyou chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
“That’s not -- I mean, I can see where you’re coming from, but that’s not how being evil works.”

Natsu cast a doubtful, suspicious glance at the two omegas.  
“. . . I think he’s an evil wizard.”

“And I think you’ve been reading too many fairy tales,” Shouyou told her, wagging his index finger back and forth.  
“You cannot say such a thing in front of him, because that is _very_ rude.”

Meanwhile, Koushi had approached the two omegas.  
They bowed at once, before the taller one opened his mouth, clearly the more socially skilled one of the two.

“Your Majesty, we need to talk.”

Socially skilled, perhaps, but not afraid to get straight to the point.  
Koushi could appreciate that.  
He didn’t like beating around bushes, either.  
They all knew why they were here.

“So we do,” Koushi nodded, allowing a smile to form on his face.  
He didn’t sense any distress from either, most likely because Koushi too, was an omega, and while the raven-haired one -- Tobio, Shouyou had told him in happy tears the night before -- was younger, the older one seemed to be around the same age as Koushi himself.

“I am thankful you decided to pay us a visit, Shouyou started to get restless and insisted on filing a Kingdom-wide request for you,” he continued, internally sighing, but smiled at Tobio -- who looked away, flushed red.

“We would’ve loved to take immediate action, but we needed a few days time to discuss. . . what happened,” Tooru vaguely gestured.

That was a lie.  
They’d just been enjoying the festivities like any other person.  
Though Tooru did spent all of last night making sure Tobio didn’t feel pressured to make this decision in any way, that he truly wanted to meet Prince Shouyou himself.

“Regardless, I am Oikawa Tooru, and this is my younger brother, Tobio. Same father, different mother,” he quickly added.

“Sugawara Koushi, King of Karasuno -- but I insist you please address me with ‘Koushi’,” the King replied, “Even after all these years, I still prefer my given name over ‘Your Majesty’.”

“I -- of course,” Tooru nodded, “Tobio, c’mon. . .”

Tobio hesitantly looked over at Prince Shouyou in the distance, their eyes met in surprise, and his heart skipped a beat, again.  
That couldn’t be healthy.

“Follow me, if you will!” Koushi smiled cheerfully, unable to hide his own excitement at the whole situation.  
“Shouyou! Go ask Asahi to please prepare some tea and cookies, and if he wouldn’t mind bringing it to the Butterfly Dome!”

Shouyou reluctantly broke away from the unintentional staring contest he’d started with Tobio -- the omega didn’t look away, and he didn’t want to look away either, and it felt pretty nice, too.  
Those blue eyes were as intriguing as he remembered.

He saluted, and scurried off with Natsu in tow, towards the kitchen.  
He wished he could meet Tobio and physically touch him, he’d been waiting for two days _already_.  
But, on the other hand, he also appreciated a bit of extra thinking time, as the omegas had arrived out of nowhere.

“Hitoka! He’s here!” he cheered as they passed her, and the blonde girl jumped up in equal excitement, knowing exactly who his friend was talking about.  
She fast-walked alongside him to the kitchen, after patting Natsu’s head a few times affectionately.

“Really?! I’m so happy for you! How’s he like?!” she asked, eyes wide.

“I have no idea, dad wouldn’t let me come close yet,” Shouyou replied, with a grumpy undertone.  
“But, it was him, for sure. We’re all going to talk in the Butterfly Dome, his older brother is here too.”

“Oh, I see! I mean, it makes sense. . . N-not that I don’t trust you, or anything, but we don’t know what kind of life they have lived before this,” Hitoka said.  
“You know. . . since they’re omega nobles, they might have gone through some. . . situations. . .”

Shouyou nodded.  
She was right, but that didn’t mean he liked being so close, yet so far away.

“He looked evil!” Natsu chimed in, thoroughly convinced by now that Tobio had connections to the Underworld.

“You can’t say that about someone you haven’t even properly met!” Hitoka gasped, shaking her head at the little Princess in between the two of them.  
“He’s probably really nice!”

“Well, even if he’s not. . .” Shouyou trailed, shrugging.  
“I’ll still try my best to be a worthy alpha!”

“Good, as you should,” Hitoka nodded, proud and satisfied with that answer.

She promised to drop by the Butterfly Dome soon enough, before parting ways right before they reached the kitchen.

“Yuu!” Natsu shrieked, letting go of her brother’s hand to run into the kitchen, right into Nishinoya Yuu’s waiting arms.  
“Shou’s in love with an evil wizard!”

“You can’t go around telling everyone that _filthy_ _lie_ , Natsu!” Shouyou scolded, “Don’t listen to her, he just has a permanent frown, but I think it’s cute!”

“I don’t know, sounds pretty evil to me,” the guard grinned, heaving Natsu up in the air.  
“You hear that, Asahi? Shouyou’s heart has been stolen by an evil, scowling archwizard!”

Asahi’s head popped around a corner, looking past the row of pans.  
He looked extremely confused, a light frown adorning his expression.  
His beard sported speckles of flour.

“I. . . don’t think --” the cook started, but opted to not partake in this conversation and cut off mid sentence.  
“Is there something you need, Shouyou?” he asked instead.

“Yeah, dad asked if you wouldn’t mind whipping up some tea and cookies,” Shouyou said, “And bring it to the Butterfly Dome once it’s ready?”

Asahi nodded, smiling gently.  
He had a soft spot for the ginger Prince -- _because who didn’t, really_ \-- and often allowed him to snack in between meals far too often.  
“Will do. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thank you! I’m leaving Natsu in your very capable hands, Yuu!”  
Shouyou skipped back outside the kitchen, smelling like freshly baked bread.  
“Can’t have her accusing Tobio of being evil at every opportunity she gets!”

Natsu made a few betrayed noises, as Yuu gave her brother a thumbs up accompanied by a grin.  
“Go woo that lucky omega already!”

The Butterfly Dome was a special place, part of the castle garden.  
True to its name, it was a glass enclosure built within said garden, openly letting sunrays inside and with it, came the butterflies.  
Attracted to the flowers filled with nectar, the tiny insects could freely enter and leave.

King Koushi didn’t like humidity, though, which is exactly why the top of the dome was left open.  
This did cause the occasional bird to make its way inside, but the butterflies weren’t captured inside either, and usually managed to escape their predators fairly well.

A path lead to a gazebo-like structure in the middle, tables and chairs present, and King Koushi’s favorite place to relax and take a break from being a King.

Tobio fell in love with the place.  
There were a few plants even he had never seen before despite his florist past, it smelled deliciously sweet, and the butterflies seemed to love the omega in turn.

He left his brother with the King -- they were involved in a deep conversation already, and a very friendly one at that, so Tobio found it would be okay for him to check this amazing mini paradise out on his own.

Soon, he’d disappeared behind a bush of purple flowers, carefully treading along the path, not wanting to accidentally flatten a butterfly.

All the princesses in Tooru’s fairy tales were beloved by animals.  
They would hold out their hands and birds would settle and deer would approach, which Tobio has always found completely ridiculous, but now that he was alone, he was very tempted to reenact such a scene.

Stopping in the middle of the stone path, he took a deep breath, and extended his right hand upward slightly, spreading his fingers, an invitation.  
He swallowed, feeling strangely anxious.

Would the butterflies like him enough?

He almost shook his head at such a childish thought, but stopped just in time, not wanting to scare the marvelous insects away with his movements.

“C’mon. . .” he whispered softly, trying to coax a blue-winged butterfly closer.

It fluttered through the leaves and the vines, following an irregular path through the warm air.  
The saturated shade of blue -- even brighter than Tobio’s eye color -- was decorated with white speckles, a black, veiny path breaking its blue wings in sections and coursing through.

It flew past Tobio, and he sighed softly in disappointment.  
However, it simply circled him, and twiddled closer to his hand, as if considering it.

[The butterfly settled in the light dip of his hand, right in the middle.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB6rjS5p5RZ/)

Tobio could finally empathize with the princesses.

The feeling of an animal trusting him enough to settle on his bare skin, undoubtedly knowing Tobio was a fellow living being, made him feel strangely sentimental.  
Even a tiny insect such as this butterfly.

Tobio wondered if other people would ever see how pretty even the tiniest fragments of this world could be.

A bright orange butterfly, a lot smaller than the blue one, settled. . . on his cheek.  
He’d closed his eyes, afraid of it flying into his eye, but tentatively opened them again when he felt no miniscule waves of air brushing against his skin anymore.

Apparently, now the entire butterfly population knew about this new addition to their garden, who willingly served as a butterfly lighthouse.  
More variations settled down onto his arms and clung to strands of his hair, his clothes, and Tobio breathed very, very quietly.

He didn’t dare move a muscle, in fear of them flying away again.

Shouyou rounded the corner, gasped, and stopped in his tracks.  
He took a step back, before taking one forward again, and another one.  
His eyes widened at the sight, and he cooed softly, in awe.

Tobio looked so serene, his features softened by the rays of sunlight shining through, peaceful, even --  
The butterflies formed a colorful spectacle, quite obviously adoring the omega, even if Shouyou never thought twice about whether butterflies could feel such a thing as adoration before.  
They clearly did.

Still remembering his father’s words, he refrained himself from sprinting towards Tobio like his body told him to, instead settling on watching from a distance.  
He did want to make his presence known, though.

“H-hey,” he quietly said, though it sounded more like yet another pathetic gasp.

The omega looked up in shock, and a few butterflies took their leave at the sudden movement.  
He completely froze again, staring back at Shouyou.

Swallowing, Shouyou took a few more steps closer to Tobio, until he was only a few feet away.  
He could finally smell him, and while he frowned at the fading, yet disruptive scent of light panic, the omega didn’t seem afraid or apprehensive.

“They never like me enough to settle on,” Shouyou continued in a soft tone, “Usually I don’t have the patience to sit still long enough, but I tried it once, and even then. . .”

“I only. . .” Tobio trailed, scraping his throat.  
“. . . I only stayed still for about a minute.”

“What? No!” Shouyou shrieked-whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“. . . Really?”

Tobio nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“Oh my god, stupid butterflies,” the alpha breathed, frustrated.  
“I sat for thirty minutes, and they wouldn’t even come close!”

“. . . _Idiot_ ,” Tobio snorted, relaxing slowly.  
The Prince’s own, refined scent mixed with the sweetness of the flowers all around them, creating a very unique smell, swirling in a whirlpool of sensations.

In general, omegas smelled like sweeter scents, comparable to the nectar these butterflies were looking for, acting to attract potential mates.  
Betas’ were calming, neutral, and depending on the person, could tap into any kind of mellow smell.  
Alpha scents were fresh, more defined, often tending to lean towards more robust, musky smells.

“Oh, maybe that’s why. . .” Tobio trailed, absentmindedly biting down on his bottom lip.  
Shouyou cocked his head, sending a questioning expression his way.

Tobio gestured with his hand at his own body, still covered in butterflies, though less than before Shouyou’s appearance.  
“. . . It’s because I’m an omega.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, “Duh, I know you’re an omega! What does that have to do with my butterfly problem?”

Now it was Tobio’s turn to roll his eyes.  
Seems like the Prince wasn’t an asshole -- just a dumbass.  
At least that gave him some form of reassurance, he felt vaguely surprised they were having a relatively friendly conversation, though Tobio would argue Shouyou’s lack of brain cells was getting under his skin.

“My scent! I’m talking about my scent. It’s a lot different than yours, a lot more like flowers, and maybe that’s why the butterflies prefer me over you.”

Shouyou’s mouth parted in understanding, nodding slowly, then faster as he finally connected the dots.

Then he shrugged, pouted, and looked away.

“I could never understand what you meant without that second explanation,” he said, darting closer to Tobio, and another handful of butterflies fled the scene.

“No, you’re just slow,” Tobio concluded.  
“Pretty dumb, too.”

“Hey! You can’t say that to me!” Shouyou huffed, puffing out his cheeks.  
Perhaps Natsu was right about Tobio being evil, after all.  
He’d only ever been called dumb by Tsukishima Kei, a tactician in training, but Shouyou usually avoided him at all costs.  
“I’m the Prince!”

He glared up at the omega, who returned the favor with risen eyebrows.  
“. . . So what? I’m Tobio. And I’m going back to my brother.”

“. . . Your brother! I bet he doesn’t know what you’re talking about if you try to explain your point with ‘It’s because I’m an omega’ either!” he mocked, mimicking Tobio’s voice rather horribly.

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Well, let’s see who’s correct right now, then.”

Bantering with Tobio was proving to be a real change from his usual daily activities in the castle’s court, but Shouyou wasn’t opposed to it.  
He felt irritated by the man calling him dumb this often though, _especially_ since Shouyou is the Prince of Karasuno, for hell’s sake --

He was pretty smart, really.  
At the top of all his classes.  
In which he was the only pupil being taught.

He’d found it surprising that Tobio was, in fact, disregarding their social status, and while Shouyou usually didn’t mind -- _preferred_ \-- people treating him like their equal, he wasn’t mature enough to not use the social status-card against Tobio.  
Somehow, the omega just made him want to argue back.

But it wasn’t bad.  
Trailing after Tobio, he giddily smiled to himself, before promptly hiding said smile once he became aware of it.

Shouyou wondered if his own parents ever had an argument like this one.  
A childish, he-said-she-said kind of argument.  
Probably not, and he was aware that he himself shouldn’t be acting like this, either.  
He wasn’t _that_ oblivious.

All but three butterflies had left Tobio, as they briskly walked side-by-side along the pathway back to the gazebo, both stubbornly refusing to admit how stupidly stubborn they were being.

Tobio saw his brother and Koushi lounging in the shade, still chatting with each other, enjoying a cup of tea.  
A plate with freshly baked cookies laid in the middle of the low table, adding yet another scent to the Butterfly Dome.

“ -- and the General at the time, bless his poor soul, thought I didn’t know how to use a bow and arrow,” Koushi said, joyously recalling this memory dating back to one of his first weeks as a Prince at the castle.

“ _Little did he know_ ,” Tooru continued with a laugh, already guessing the outcome of this story.

“Little did he know indeed! I hit bullseye on that target!” the silver King returned Tooru’s clear, genuine laugh with one of his own.  
“At that point I knew; changes needed to be made in Karasuno, if everyone assumes I can’t even fire one measly arrow _despite_ having grown up in a hunter’s tribe!”

“It really was that bad in the past, huh,” Tooru shook his head, “My and Tobio’s father shielded us completely from the outside world, I’ve only read the stories. . . though I do have a few experiences on my own. . .”

Koushi grunted in displeasure upon hearing that.  
He took a sip from his tea, idly clinking the tiny spoon.

“The nobility needs to undergo some changes, but they’re stubborn,” he concluded, “We’ve tried many times, and your childhood confirms what I’ve been fearing.”

“Tooru!” Tobio stomped up the three steps of the gazebo, entering into the shade, the blue butterfly the only one continuing to show loyalty to him, now sticking to collarbone.  
“Listen closely. I need you to figure out what I’m meaning to say without any further clues.”

Shouyou followed right behind him, ignoring the judgemental expression his father shot his way.

“You can only tell him what I knew at the time,” Shouyou chimed in, popping up next to the omega.

Tooru blinked, his cup of tea hanging in the air.  
“. . . Oh, you want to play a game, Tobio? Alright, hit me with your mystery quest.”

Amused -- though not necessarily with his own son’s involvement -- Koushi leaned back a bit further, lips twitched up into a smile, curious to see where this would head towards now that Tobio and Shouyou had their first actual encounter.

Tobio pointed at the butterfly on his upper body.  
“A few minutes ago, I was completely covered in them. Then this _brat_ comes around and scares them away, and continues to complain about how the butterflies aren’t attracted to him.”

Tooru nodded along, surprisingly putting his efforts into actually playing along with Tobio and Shouyou.  
He already guessed Tobio’s personality would clash with Shouyou, as gathered by what he and Koushi had gossiped about, but he didn’t expect a disagreement to be the first thing blooming between the two.  
Though he wasn’t disappointed at all, far from it, Tooru felt glad Tobio stayed true to himself, and not adjusted his personality to fit Shouyou’s.

“I’m not a brat, you’re just bad at explaining!” Shouyou whined, instantly disproving his own words, and was promptly shushed by Tobio’s hand covering his mouth.

“So, I thought of a reason as to why the butterflies didn’t like him, so I said. . .”  
Tobio took a breath, relaxing his angrily furrowed eyebrows a bit more.  
“It’s because I’m an omega.”

Clasping his fingers around Tobio’s wrist, Shouyou removed the omega’s hand -- which smelled really nice, like lemon-scented soap, but he decided to store that knowledge far in his mind for now.  
“. . . We need you to try and figure out what he meant with that statement alone,” he concluded.  
“Because I didn’t understand it, and Tobio won’t admit he was being far too vague and that no, I am _not_ dumb!”

It was completely silent all around for a few seconds, but then Koushi started laughing, and both Tobio and Shouyou flushed an awkward shade of red.  
Tooru tried to hide his own giggles with his hand, but it didn’t help him much.

“Okay,” Tooru breathed in between his laughter, “Right. Let’s see. . .”

Tobio expectantly looked at his brother, before becoming a bit more aware of his surroundings.  
He quickly sat down in the chair next to Tooru, patiently waiting.  
He held hope for his brother to not embarrass him for once.

“Oh, I see,” Tooru then stated, opening his eyes again.  
“It makes sense. Good job, Tobio, I’m pretty sure you’re right with that theory, too.”

“So, what is it?” both Tobio and Shouyou asked at exactly the same time, though Tobio was already overcome with a smug sense of confidence.

“The only things truly differentiating an omega from an alpha are the ways muscles are formed, a few different internal organs and their opposite type of scents,” Tooru said, as if reciting it straight from a book.  
“Tobio _clearly_ meant the way omegas smell so much more sweeter than alphas in general, and guessed the butterflies must have a preference towards it.”

Tobio barked out a laugh in satisfaction, grinning toothily at the silently fuming alpha Prince, who decided to settle on the chair next to his father.

“So, that’s really what you decided to squabble about?” Koushi shook his head, lacing the tone of his voice with disappointment.  
“Shouyou, you’re eighteen years old.”

The Prince huffed, crossing his arms, only feeling mildly embarrassed.  
He glanced at the two omegas at the opposite side, actually taking a good look at them this time.

They were both pretty, but in very different ways, he concluded.  
The older brother, Tooru, had a charming aura, more expressive with the faces he made and the words he said.  
Shouyou got the gut feeling that he wouldn’t want to ever cross with the man -- omega or not, Oikawa Tooru felt like a wolf in sheep’s clothing to him.

And Tobio, well -- blunt, straight-to-the-point, no charm whatsoever.  
Shouyou could lie to himself all he wanted, but that last point wasn’t true.  
He’d watched the way the younger omega dealt with the insects all over him, how serene he looked as he found joy in the love of butterflies.

Shouyou wanted Tobio to look at him the same way he did with the butterflies, one day.  
Fond, joyous, comfortable.

Happy.

Tobio was different than Shouyou had expected him to be, but perhaps that had just been him assuming all omegas are the same.  
Submissive, small, to be cared for.  
Tobio was absolutely not submissive to him, didn’t even react to Shouyou’s anger, not small in the slightest, and strutted about like he owned the place.  
Only dependent on his older brother, the person he ran to when Shouyou irritated him.

“ -- oh yes, today’s a day off for me amidst the Spring Ball chaos,” Koushi nodded, “All ruling Kings and Queens are having a gathering, to discuss points of interests, like trade routes and treaties.”

“Even though the Spring Ball isn’t supposed to be a politically driven event?” Tooru asked.

“Sadly, yes. I didn’t agree with it either, but this is apparently the opportunity of a century,” the King actually pouted a bit.  
“Everyone coming together in one place with no political tensions. Though, well. . . there’ll always be tensions between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, I suppose. . .”

Nibbling on a cookie, one which he found absolutely delicious, Tobio quietly listened to this new conversation, every now and then looking over at Shouyou -- until their eyes met, and he instinctively looked away, flushed red.

Tobio definitely didn’t like Shouyou _that_ much.  
Stories about fated pairs made it look like both parties instantly fell in love with each other, swearing to protect each other and never swaying from the right path.

Maybe this was all just a dumb misunderstanding.

“ -- so, both Kou-chan and I are pretty much convinced what happened between you two,” Tooru gestured between his younger brother and the Prince.  
“. . . has something to do with being a fated pair.”

“But,” Koushi continued, “This doesn’t mean we’ll force you to do anything. Yet, personally, I hope that. . .”  
His warm eyes found Tobio’s, and he smiled at him.  
“. . . you’ll give each other a chance.”

Even now, Shouyou still wasn’t opposed to getting to know Tobio better at all.  
The omega was pretty, and has been anything but following his expectations -- which Shouyou didn’t mind, he was a chaotic person himself.

“I’ll show you around the castle! I know all the beautiful places!” Shouyou spoke up, leaning forward, grinning, resting his elbows on the table.  
The fountain in the middle of the castle, the stables, the field with sunflowers behind the Arena, the library --

“What if I don’t want to? I don’t get what’s the big deal, anyway,” Tobio said.  
“The first thing we did was argue about something stupid. And I’m not ‘in love’ either.”

That did break Shouyou’s heart quite a bit.

Tooru frowned, a bit troubled now that Tobio addressed the elephant in the room.  
He rubbed his temple, thinking of a good way to explain it to his brother -- but Koushi was quicker.

“Nobody expects you to fall in love right away, that’s pretty unrealistic,” the King said, “Books like to romanticize fated pairs. Being someone’s other half doesn’t mean you’re going to get along every single day, or that you won’t ever fight, or even that you won’t hurt each other.”

Tooru nodded along, placing his hand on top of Tobio’s, who listened to them with wide eyes.  
“That’s right. It’s more like. . . It means you have the potential to become best friends, partners, each other’s pillars of strength. It means that you’ll always find each other again, in the end.”

Tobio looked at Shouyou, abruptly caught off guard by the adoring expression he wore as he stared back.  
Perhaps Tobio was the only one unconvinced.

Truth to be told, it did make him feel elated, seeing that expression directed at him, even if it came from a tiny ginger shrimp.  
Shouyou was still an alpha.  
And alphas could have that sort of effect on omegas.

But he did understand it better.  
Nobody expected him to already like -- _or love_ \-- Shouyou.  
Just like with anyone else, a relationship was built over time, through hardships, even if it were fated.

“. . . So it’s more like a helping nudge in the right direction from fate,” Tobio concluded, “To let two people know that they could find their lifelong partner in each other, if they want to.”

Tooru gasped, again, nodding fervently and now taking both Tobio’s hands in his.  
“You have a way with words in the strangest situations, but yes!”

Koushi laughed, honestly relieved.  
He’d sensed the twinge of sadness from his son when Tobio straight out rejected the idea of them being a fated pair.

“If you’d like, you can stay here in the castle for a few days,” Koushi offered, smiling at the way Shouyou’s and Tobio’s faces both lit up in the exact same way, but for different reasons, most likely.  
“I heard your older brother has a date soon, so you’re welcome to spend a few days here, and celebrate the Spring Ball with us.”

“You only have beta servants, right?” Tooru asked, and Koushi nodded.

“The only alphas you might come across are either Royalty from other Kingdoms, who are currently staying here as well, or my husband. Or Shouyou, of course,” he supplied.  
“We can guarantee your safety, and would you be unsure of anything, you’re always allowed to come to me, no matter what.”

“So, what do you say?”

Three pairs of eyes focused on Tobio.  
Shouyou looked hopeful, gleaming, practically vibrating in his chair for whatever reason.

If he said no, Tobio effectively broke off everything.  
He’d have to watch Tooru advance in his love life, while he himself possibly gave up his own best chance if he refused to at least get to know Shouyou a bit better.

Prince Shouyou wasn’t as bad as he’d originally thought, either.  
He hadn’t said anything degrading about Tobio’s secondary gender, in fact -- he argued back with him, and didn’t treat him like he was made of glass.  
Maybe a bit too energetic and expressive, for Tobio’s liking, but it wasn’t bad.

Nor was Shouyou ugly, _he supposed._

Tobio thought it before, and he thought it again, now.

Shouyou looked like the sun, radiating in every possible way.

“. . . Okay,” Tobio nodded softly.  
“. . . I’ll spend a few days here in the castle. But if I still don’t like you -- “ he threatened, but stopped midway when Shouyou smiled back at him, with barely contained excitement.

Tobio looked away, feeling shy at the amount of happiness and joy he could quite literally smell in the air, all belonging to the alpha.  
He could faintly make out Koushi’s relief, and Tooru’s pride.

Maybe it wasn’t going to be a horrifying experience after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!  
> If you have any prompts or AUs you'd like for me to consider writing, this is how you can reach me!


	8. Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Natsu's baby crush blossoms.
> 
> Also, threats are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think I would ever update this again --
> 
> Well, if you thought so, you were almost right.
> 
> Writing is hard y'all, and motivation and ideas for this fic dropped to -100 until like. . . two days ago.
> 
> Please don't comment stuff like 'pls update' though!  
> Those aren't helping, or dare I say, even hindering my writing!
> 
> Your kudos and nice comments are enough help, cause in the end, it's a mental thing for me to overcome if I want to continue writing!
> 
> To everyone else who patiently waited, thank you so much!  
> And I am sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm back on track <3

“It’s just going to be for a few days,” Tobio said, while Tooru simply refused to let go of him.  
“I’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. . . and, be careful. You know. . . with the King of Seijoh. Shiratorizawa’s King. . . doesn’t seem like someone you want to mess with.”

Tobio had thought about it a lot.  
In the end, he safely deemed whatever he’d felt for Hajime of Seijoh before a natural reaction from the omega inside his body.

Seijoh’s King checked off many, many qualities of how people described a ‘perfect’ alpha, after all.  
He beat every participant during the duels, which meant he was strong, a warrior.  
He could protect.  
With him, an omega would be safe.  
He seemed to be kind as well, from the rumors of traveling merchants and the parts of the conversations he’d caught when they all went out for food last night.

Tooru hummed, “We’ll see. Iwa-chan’s such an interesting person, but still. . .”

“He’s an alpha,” Tobio supplied, and the brunet nodded along.  
“That Royal tangerine is one too, though.”

His brother snorted softly, finally letting go of Tobio, both omegas thoroughly scented by each other.  
A protective charm, a shield.  
“Right. If he does something weird -- “

“ -- just kick him right in his alpha dick, yeah,” Tobio finished, rolling his eyes.

Tooru proudly patted his younger brother’s shoulders, as a final act of reassurance.  
His expression soon faltered, looking away.

Nervous.  
Anxious.  
Unsure.

Now Tobio shot him a suspicious look.  
“. . . You’re afraid,” he stated.

Tooru puckered his lips.  
Then nodded.  
“. . . I like him. I like him a lot. But he’s the _King of Seijoh_.”

“I know what you’re scared of,” Tobio mumbled, lowering his voice.  
“. . . Because I know _you_. You’re scared because you’re not in control of what you feel.”

Tooru sighed, ending in a wistful laugh.  
“I’m supposed to be the wise, knowledgeable older brother here, not you.”

Tobio scoffed, crossing his arms.  
“We’ve been together for years. You’re good at picking apart everyone around you, but when it comes to yourself, you’re a _mess_.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Tooru huffed, “. . . Have you packed everything?”

Tobio glared at him for not-so-subtly changing the subject, but nodded.  
“I’m going to be fine.”

“Royalty is like some hellfire,” Tooru muttered, “If you stay close yet alert to it, you can bask in its warmth, but touch it, and it _will_ burn you.”

Tobio wordlessly watched as the coachman bowed before them at their front door, before carefully taking a hold of the one bag with Tobio’s belongings, and fastening it onto the carriage.

Odd calmness settled over the two brothers.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Tobio said, “What do you think? Are we ready to enter the manic whirlpool of the Royalty above us?”

“I think we were already sucked into it when we set our first step into the castle,” Tooru mused, “Koushi, the King. . . I like him. We’re pen pals now, by the way. Karasuno’s castle. . . you’ll be safe there.”

“I know,” Tobio agreed.  
He felt at ease, after all of King Koushi’s reassurances, knowing of the many beta servants and guards, and of his general protection.  
He’d be fine, as an omega noble in Karasuno’s court, for a couple of days.

Tooru stared up at the perfect blue sky above, it’s reflection coloring his brown eyes gold.  
“. . . Who knows if Hajime’s even serious about this all.”

“Looked like he is to me,” Tobio shrugged, “He’s into you, and obvious about it, too.”

“Sure, but that’s -- I’m just a Karasuno omega noble he danced with once, went out to eat with once -- “

“ -- fought an entire Arena for a chance to have you show him around, treated you respectfully and like a normal person, instead of a lower being,” Tobio added, shaking his head.  
“He’s not Nakayama, or our father.”

A bittersweet smile made its way onto Tooru’s expression.  
“I’m just a ‘Spring Ball fling’ to him. Would you believe it if someone walked up to you and went, “Hey, I met the King of Seijoh during a dance at the opening ceremony of the Spring Ball, I’ve been a noble for like, three weeks, and this is not just a temporary interest while the Spring Ball lasts, nope, it’s completely -- “

“Oh my god, _shut_ _up_ ,” Tobio groaned, “Shut up. If I hadn’t been here at your side, you would’ve gone crazy years ago.”

He strutted down toward the carriage, leaving his older brother behind at the front door.  
Halfway there, he turned around once more.

“I’m hoping to find my happiness in Karasuno’s castle,” he said, voice clear and resolute and so unlike the Tobio from a week ago.  
“We were granted our chances by fate. We deserve happiness.”

He scraped his throat softly, suddenly feeling shy again, realizing he talked loud enough for the coachman to listen in as well.  
Tooru’s eyes were widened in surprise, body leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“. . . You deserve happiness, too,” Tobio added.  
Then, he finally turned around with proper decisiveness, and slipped into the carriage.

He didn’t see the defeated, yet proud smile on Tooru’s face.

**xxx**

“. . . Hi,” Natsu squeaked softly, still having to look up at Tobio, even if the dark-haired omega had lowered through his knees.  
She didn’t let go of her brother’s hand, who curiously -- if not a bit anxiously -- looked on.

“Hello,” Tobio belatedly replied, feeling a bit nervous himself.  
He’s never been fond of children and they were never of him.

But, Princess Natsu was a _Princess_.  
And he’d have to act along for her.  
“. . . Your Majesty.”

Very gently, he took her tiny hand in his, and pressed a soft kiss on top.

Natsu gasped softly, and Shouyou for a split second worried she was going to cry -- but instead, her face grew fiery red, until even the tips of her ears burnt.

That’s when Shouyou realised it had been a mistake to show Natsu that Tobio really wasn’t an evil wizard from the Underworld.

Tobio swallowed.  
He tried to stand back up, but Natsu launched herself forward right into his arms, having let go of Shouyou and wrapping both her arms around the omega’s neck.

“P-pick me up!”

Shouyou grunted, Tobio blinked in surprise, but then carefully hoisted the orange-haired Princess into the air, holding her for support.  
Her puffy white dress fluttered, as she hid her blushing face into the crook of Tobio’s neck.

“She’s also an alpha,” Shouyou supplied the very confused -- but pleasantly surprised -- omega.  
“So, ehm. . . yeah, she. . . they recently found out.”

Tobio had never even held a baby before, let alone a child.  
He remembered back when he and Tooru still worked in the city as commoners, they visited the young couple next door when they got their first baby.

He had felt uncomfortable, looking at the squirming, crying tiny human, while Tooru happily held the baby as if she were his own child, cradling and cooing at her, ending up in tears because of all the emotions he felt.

An omega was supposed to be a motherly figure, as they were the ones birthing a child to begin with.  
It was only natural -- Tobio understood that.  
But he didn’t understand why it was _expected_ for omegas to _want_ a child of their own.  
He certainly didn’t.  
Not yet, at least.

Which is why he didn’t know how to feel right now, with a young Princess in his arms, willingly being held by him.  
It was a scary thought.  
He was holding another human being.  
He was, for now, responsible for her.  
If he let go of Natsu, and she’d get hurt, it’d be his fault.

Deep down, of course he knew he wouldn’t just let go of her.  
_Of_ _course_ he wouldn’t, he could never.

Still, he was a bit scared of this responsibility, and these intrusive thoughts weren’t helping.

“You can just set her back down if you don’t like it,” Shouyou said, breaking through Tobio’s anxious swirl of mind.  
He circled them, grinning up at the omega.  
“She’s already getting spoiled too much by all the servants working here, anyway.”

“R-right,” Tobio murmured, awkwardly trying to detach Natsu from himself, but the girl had an iron grip on his tunic.

“Natsu!” Shouyou barked up at her, and the little girl turned her head and looked down on her brother as if he were an ant below her feet.  
“I want to show him around, and you are _not_ going to come along!”

“I want to go!” she shrieked, puffing out her cheeks.  
“Tobio will carry me!”

“ _Little_ _brat_ \-- No, he won’t! Not everything’s about you!”

The two had a glaring contest, until Natsu realised her brother wasn’t going to give up; she pulled up her wobbly bottom lip, purposefully drooped her eyes and round, fake tears were quickly rolling down her cheeks.

Tobio carefully set her down, and the two watched the Princess skidding away, wailing loudly.

Shouyou glanced at Tobio, smelling his faintly distraught smell.

“She’s just putting on an act,” he reassured him.  
“Because she is spoiled rotten.”

“So, just like you?”  
“Yes, just like -- No! I’m not spoiled!”

Tobio hummed a doubtful tune, promptly ignoring the indignant expression on Shouyou’s face.

“Here I was trying to be _nice_ \-- ” the latter huffed.

“Don’t,” Tobio interrupted, “Don’t do that, then.”

“What?”

Awkward.

Tobio sighed softly, melancholic, staring up at the enormously high ceiling of the throne room.

“I’m not going to. . . magically like you if you’re just ‘ trying ’ to be nice,” he scoffed, “Either be genuine, or don’t even attempt it at all.”

Realisation dawned upon the alpha, and he fervently shook his head, eyes wide.  
“T-that’s not what I meant! I was just exaggerating, I’m not actually -- _mad_ , at you, or something!”

Tobio didn’t believe him.

Without another word, Tobio marched towards the hallway he remembered Tooru telling him about.  
If he followed it, he should find a beautiful garden and a fountain.  
Even if he were to get kicked out of the castle because he just stood up the Prince _again_ , he hoped to at least get _something_ interesting out of his stay.

He didn’t hear anyone following him.

And it was kind of disappointing, even if he knew it was his own fault.

He was honestly just confused.

Confused about fate, and what it meant.  
Confused about Shouyou, and why he is the way he is.

How could such an energetic, lively person, ever -- _ever_ , get matched up with someone like Tobio?

Why did “ fate ” do that to them?

Why, every time that Shouyou left him an opening, Tobio took it to insult him?  
He didn’t _hate_ the alpha, of course not.  
He rubbed Tobio the wrong way, yes.

But _hate_ \-- no.  
He hated losing, he hated being looked down upon, he hated crying children and he hated the sun shining in his eyes.  
He didn’t hate the Royal orange blob.

“Wait, Tobio!”

Tobio turned around much faster to the call of his name than he wanted to.

A few meters away stood Shouyou, desperation visible in the glint of his eyes.

“I want to -- “ the Prince started, but cut himself off and restarted.  
He needed to take this last chance to convince Tobio that Shouyou wasn’t out here just to get married to him because they were a fated pair, or that he wanted to tie the omega down to harmful stereotypes.

“. . . Do you want me to show you how to. . . wield a sword?”

Tobio’s eyes widened a bit, blinking at the alpha, who obviously stood his last ground, uncertain yet determined to win over Tobio in some way or another.  
The mention of “ sword ” already got him hyped up, and the prospect of being able to actually _try holding one himself_ \--

“Yeah,” he answered, attempting to suppress any enthusiasm that might show on his face, but he was sure it was a lost cause.  
“. . . I’d like that.”

Instantly, Shouyou’s eyes lit up, and he broke out into an excited grin.  
He skipped over to the omega, the energy back in his step.

“Follow me! We’ll go to the Arena, there’s nobody there right now!”

And off ran the Prince, and Tobio felt compelled to not let him out of his sight, quickly sprinting after him.  
They raced through the castle, startling more than a few servants, and then outside, through the garden, past the gate and straight towards the gigantic structure behind the castle.

It looked the same as two days ago, but the sullen emptiness changed the entire atmosphere from festive to kind of eerie.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Tobio wheezed, as he leaned forward against the Arena’s cool wall, feeling his hair and clothing sticking to his skin.

Shouyou was just as worn out from their impromptu race, but still had enough energy left to smirk triumphantly at Tobio.

“I won!”  
“We weren’t even -- we weren’t racing!”

Shouyou laughed out loud, “Sure we were! I ran, you ran, we raced!”

“You had a head start!”

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Tobio!” the Prince sang, his high-pitched laughter echoing between rows of rugged stone as they moved inside the Arena.

Grumbling begrudgingly, Tobio let the subject rest for now, as his mind caught up to the adrenaline and remembered why they were here in the first place.

Shouyou opened up a simple wooden door built into the wall, and disappeared inside.  
Grinning mischievously, he came back out with a pair of actual swords, glowing white in the afternoon sun, and Tobio’s excitement spiked.

“I really thought we were going to use practice swords,” Tobio said, carefully taking the sword from Shouyou, treating it like a divine object.  
He slid his fingers across the flat of the weapon, cold and smooth.  
It was lighter than he imagined, and his hand fit perfectly around the grip.

Shouyou shrugged, shifting his own sword from one hand to the other.  
“Wooden swords suck. They can’t recreate the feel of a real one.”

It felt empowering.  
Standing in the middle of the Arena, holding a real sword.  
For the first time in his life, Tobio could protect himself if needed.  
He may not be good at sword-fighting yet, but it still felt good to hold something that could defend and attack.

Shouyou shed his golden-laced jacket in the dust to the side, before joining Tobio in the middle of the field.

“It’s too early to actually duel each other, so first I’m going to tell you the things I learned when I just started out learning swordsmanship myself.”

He adjusted Tobio’s fingers around the grip a bit, spreading them further, then nudging his wrist.

The omega let him prod around until he was satisfied, evident from the satisfied nod Shouyou gave.

“My teacher started out teaching me about stance and footwork first,” Shouyou said, circling around Tobio.  
“You have to bend through your knees a bit, which allows you to react faster and easier without any strain.”

Tobio focused on holding his sword up correctly, then followed the Prince’s instruction and lowered himself slightly, knees bent.  
Shouyou tapped the top of his foot, then, urging them a bit further inward.

“So you _can_ actually be patient!” Shouyou teased, jumping just out of Tobio’s reach when he tried to grab him, instantly messing up his footwork again.

“Of course I can, if it’s interesting enough to be patient for.”  
Scrunching up his eyebrows, Tobio reverted back to the correct stance, placing his feet into a more balanced pose.

“Stay on the balls of your feet, don’t rely on your toes,” Shouyou continued, brushing a few strands of orange hair behind his ear, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead.  
“Your brother -- what would he say, if he knew I was teaching you how to wield a sword?”

Tentatively, Shouyou eyed Tobio, wanting to gauge his reaction.  
The last thing he wanted was actually pissing Tobio off -- but he was curious about the omega, too.  
He supposed it would be easier to start out talking about someone related first, instead of about Tobio himself.

“. . . He probably wouldn’t like that an alpha is the one teaching me,” Tobio replied, lowering his sword a bit to relief some of the weight.  
“But if you meant what he’d think about me learning sword-fighting -- He’ll mellow out. He’d say it’s dangerous and I could get hurt, and I’ll reply that I’d rather bleed a bit and know how to defend myself from getting hurt worse.”

“So. . . He just doesn’t like alphas,” Shouyou concluded, but Tobio shook his head.  
He stabbed into the sandy ground with the point of his sword.

“Not as easy as that. Would you look at omegas the same way if your parents, the Kings, forced you to marry one you’ve never met. . . at age sixteen?”

The alpha’s eyes widened a bit in surprise.  
“. . . There are still noble families that make use of arranged marriages?”

Tobio curtly nodded, looking away.

Shouyou fell silent.  
He hadn’t known.

Tobio wiped away at his forehead and cheeks with his sleeve, before rolling both further up his arms.  
He watched Shouyou for a bit, before sighing extravagantly loud.

“Stop moping around, you’re supposed to be annoyingly bright, like. . . like the fucking sun. Now you look like a rain cloud. And it doesn’t fit you.”

The Prince looked up, at the other male, feeling lightheaded at the softened gaze in Tobio’s calm eyes.

Suddenly self-aware, the omega’s ears flared up red, tinting the edges.  
“I mean -- act however the fuck you want, but don’t just stop talking, it’s _weird_ \-- ”

“Right,” Shouyou breathed softly, taking a few slow steps towards Tobio, absolutely reveling in the absence of panic or anger in his scent.

He shot the omega a bright smile, and received a bright blush in return.

“So you actually don’t mind. . . me?”  
“. . . No.”  
“You should’ve said so sooner! I thought you hated me!”  
“Truth to be told, you _do_ make it very easy to do so.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing,” Tobio hummed, shaking his head.  
“It means nothing. Let’s continue.”

Shouyou snickered to himself, glancing at Tobio, relieved.  
“Alright, alright. Remember that the entire duel is useless if you get hit.”

Tobio glared at him, “Yeah, no shit -- ”

“ -- Your first priority is to be far enough away from the enemy to not get hit by them, but close enough to be able to strike them.”

“That literally doesn’t make any sense,” the omega raised an eyebrow, “. . . Are you sure you’re not just talking out of your ass?”

Shouyou squawked, stomping over and lightly hitting Tobio’s arm, huffing and puffing out his cheeks.  
“I’m not! This is the very basic stuff!”

“If you say so. . .”  
Tobio clearly didn’t believe him, and did nothing to hide it.  
“What’s next?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, begrudgingly moving on to the next subject.

They spent over three hours in the Arena, going until the sky turned orange, then pink and red, and then purple.  
No servant or guard interrupted them, and by the end of Tobio’s first training session, his arms were covered in bruises, both their clothing drenched in sweat.

Tobio had never felt more alive than in these three hours before.

At their return to the castle, they were swarmed by various servants, who instantly separated them to send them off to change clothing and get ready for dinner.

If Shouyou noticed the new sparks shining in Tobio’s eyes, he didn’t mention it.

**xxx**

The moment the carriage with Tobio inside exited Tooru’s sight, he was met with a pair of brown eyes, a darker shade than his own.  
He didn’t move from his place against the doorframe of his own house, instead, carefully watching how the young male crossed the streets, heading straight for him.

“Oikawa Tooru, I’m -- ”

“I know why you’re here,” Tooru snapped, his neutral gaze turning into a glare, eyes narrow and sharp.  
“Ushiwaka’s guard dog.”

“. . . ‘Ushiwaka’?!”  
Indignant.

“That’s right,” Tooru hummed, unbothered, taking a step back inside his house, graciously gesturing for the male to enter, mockingly.  
“Hurry up. People are watching.”

Closing the door behind them, Tooru led the way inside the living room, and Semi Eita followed obediently.  
They sat down, watching each other like two predators over the same prey, like hawks, but subdued, because they were aware.

“Who made the corporate decision to send you over instead of that grumpy alpha one from the other day?” Tooru asked.

Eita tensed, only slightly.  
“It’s. . . our King knows you’re not too comfortable around alphas, and he imagined that if he sent Kenjirou, alone, you wouldn’t let him in.”

“He imagined right,” the brunet confirmed, leaning backwards and crossing his legs.  
“So, fess up. Why are you here?”

“You know why,” the ash blonde said, shaking his head softly.  
“Let’s not beat around the bush. Our King is interested in you.”

Tooru scoffed, a single bark of laughter following.  
“Sure he is. Because of my appearance.”

“Not exactly. You’re different.”

“Not like other omegas,” Tooru mocked, again.  
He was starting to have doubts about wanting to dip into the world of Royalty, but he supposed he was too far in to still get out.  
“Tell me why. Why am I special among all the other omegas?”

“You’ll have to ask him that yourself,” Eita said, “But somehow, I doubt you will.”

The anxious feeling in Tooru’s stomach grew, and he didn’t know why.  
His heart, he could feel it, and hear it.

“Give me one good reason I should trust you.”

“It’s not necessarily your love that he wants. He wants your mind, first and foremost.”

Tooru closed his eyes, as Eita continued.

“You’re not dumb, Oikawa Tooru. Quite the opposite. You’ve protected your younger brother against the right forces, while allowing him to experience others. You’re aware that Royalty isn’t as romantic as it’s written in fairy tales.”

The omega guard leaned forward, Tooru’s eyes snapped open, and two pairs of iron gazes met once more.

“He knows you’re dawdling around with the King of Seijoh,” Eita whispered, low and secretive, as if they weren’t alone in the Oikawa household.  
An intimidation tactic -- the other omega was aware, and it _shouldn’t_ have made a tremble rush down his spine, because they were both omegas and it _shouldn’t_ have an impact on him --

“And our King is of opinion that, if you were to use your brains for Seijoh, you would shift the entire balance into Seijoh’s favor.”

“So, Ushiwaka thinks I could literally, _literally_ , make or break it in a war that’s not even mine.”  
He took a sharp breath.  
“. . . Why tell me all this?”

Eita chuckled, back to a relaxed state, out of Tooru’s personal space -- but he’d effectively made the latter wary of him.  
If Tooru was different from the average omega, Eita was too.  
Perhaps even more so.

“You know, this Spring Ball was never going to peacefully end,” Eita hummed.  
“Our King wants to prevent you from teaming up with Seijoh and turning the tide for them in the process. Even better, he wants to get rid of the two men in this world that could do so. You, and Hajime of Seijoh.”

A chuckle, more like a shiver, exited Tooru’s mouth, arms instinctively wrapping around himself.  
“. . . You’re here to kill me.”

For what seemed like an eternity, Eita watched him, the sole predator now.

He shook his head.  
“Not. . . yet. King Ushijima has taken a liking to you in the few times you’ve met, because feisty omegas amuse him to no end. However. . .”

“. . . would you ever choose the King of Seijoh, everything you leave behind in Karasuno will pay the price.”

Anger, primal anger flared up in Tooru as he stood up, mouth upturned into a snarl as he loomed over Eita, who momentarily cowered away at the waves of pure hate rolling his way.

“Are you threatening my little brother?”

Eita followed his lead, standing up as well, and straightening his back.  
He faced his fellow omega head-on.

“That depends, doesn’t it?”

Tooru growled softly, low rumbling rising from the depths of his chest, as this time he stepped into Eita’s personal space, almost nose to nose.

“Then tell your coward King this; If anything happens to Tobio, there’s nothing left for me here, so I will join Seijoh by _goddamn default_ and do everything my 'feisty omega brains' are capable of to try and bring you _all down_.”

Eita swallowed almost unnoticeable, and nodded.  
“. . . I will tell him.”

He then turned away, only after a respectful nod he somehow managed to bring himself to give, and marched back to the front door.

Tooru followed him, features gradually softening, until when Eita turned around after stepping out of his house, he was back to looking impassive and mellow.

The strong, searing scent of hatred burnt Eita’s nose like hellfire, however.

This kind of murderous hatred made the Shiratorizawa guard doubt that Tooru’s retaliation threat was all bark and no bite.  
He hadn’t understood why King Wakatoshi was wary of Tooru before coming here, but now he did.  
If only he and the brunet had met under different circumstances, with no warring Kingdoms, he would’ve loved to have been friends.

But, alas.

Maybe in another lifetime.

Eita hesitated for a moment, closed his eyes, and decided.  
Oikawa Tooru had earned his respect, and for what it was worth, he could at least warn him.  
“. . . Something will happen at the Masquerade. I advise you to be careful.”

Tooru tilted his head slightly, questioning, but kept his mouth shut.

The Masquerade.  
The final dance of the Spring Ball, at the castle for the nobles and Royalty, on the squares in the capital for the commoners.  
The conclusion of a week of joy and festivities, renewed bonds and chance meetings.

As far as Tooru knows, it sounds like something straight from his fairy tales.

But with the mysterious warning of Semi Eita on his mind, he felt more anxious than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!  
> If you have any prompts or AUs you'd like for me to consider writing, this is how you can reach me!


	9. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, peace is being made with fate.
> 
> Also, while it may be a date, serious topics will have to be discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all doing well!  
> If not, maybe this update might cheer you up a bit.
> 
> Just so you all know, I'm also currently working on a long OiKuro oneshot, and a disaster fic focusing around OsaSuna and Inarizaki -- I wanted to let you know to give a bit more clarity to infrequent updates.  
> I work on multiple fics at the same time and over on my Instagram I also draw a lot, so please respect that I don't always solely work on this fanfic.
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter, and let's celebrate the first episode of season 4 part 2!

Tobio didn’t think the one pulling the strings in the Royal Family of Karasuno would, in fact, be King Koushi, instead of King Daichi.  
Shouyou was cowering in his seat because his silver-haired father was staring him down, idly dipping his fork into the meat on his plate without ever actually taking a bite.

Right before dinner, Natsu demanded she be seated next to Tobio, and since then hasn’t stopped talking to him and telling the omega every single story she could think of.  
Somehow he managed to nod or hum at the right intervals, because Tobio’s attention was with the doom unfolding on the opposite side of the dinner table.

Daichi either wasn’t aware of the little family feud or he was used to it and simply tuned it out -- he bet the second, because Tobio didn’t think of himself as a perceptive person, and even he could pick up on the rising tension.

He would’ve laughed at how the alpha Prince keeps on shifting around and looking anywhere but at Koushi, if not for the fact he was literally eating dinner with Karasuno’s Royal Family as if he has been part of their ensemble for years.

No, Tobio wisely kept his mouth shut, following Tooru’s life advice instead and simply observing instead of engaging.

Beta servants were aligned in every corner of the surprisingly cozy dinner room, standing still like statues and ready to attend to the family’s -- _and Tobio’s, Koushi had said_ \-- wants and needs.

The food itself, _well_ \-- Tobio hoped to find a way to have his brother taste some, wanting to see his eyes widen in surprise, because neither knew the food they usually ate could taste even better than it already did.  
Maybe he’d be able to ask the cooks to prepare some for him.

When he reached for his glass, soreness ripped through his upper arm, and Tobio instinctively tightened his grip so as to not actually spill his drink.  
He tried to play it off as inconspicously as possible, but King Koushi’s hawkeyes oversaw everything at the dinner table.

Stabbing the salad mix, the King cleared his throat.

Shouyou flinched.

“Why is Tobio covered in bruises, Sawamura Shouyou?”

There it was.

Tobio would be lying if he didn’t feel a little bit bad for the shivering alpha.  
Amusement won over pity though, as he felt a righteous amount of joy seeing the cocky orange blob reduced to a submissive crybaby.

Moreover, it was good seeing yet another side to Shouyou, one that wasn’t pretending to be someone he wasn’t in front of Tobio for the sake of “ fate ”, nor the untouchable Royal Prince every citizen saw him as.

It was relieving.  
He didn't need to be afraid of the alpha.

“I didn’t do anything bad!” the alpha exclaimed, biting his bottom lip.  
“We were just practicing in the Arena!”

“Practicing _what?_ ”  
The omega King looked anything but amused.  
Even Natsu had stopped talking, looking wide-eyed at her older brother, then back at Tobio -- she slowly munched on her food, trying to be as silent as possible.

“. . . Dueling.”

Now even Daichi tore his attention away from dinner to look at his son.

Omegas weren’t supposed to do any fighting, ever.  
They weren’t supposed to hold a sword or string a bow, their hands weren’t supposed to become calloused but should stay soft, and they weren’t _supposed to want to learn_ any fighting to begin with.

Tobio guessed it might look bad if he showed up at the Masquerade all purple and yellow as well.

If only he thought of that one before agreeing to Shouyou’s attempt to appeal to him -- admittedly, said appeal worked quite well, but that’s beside the point.

Tobio had never had as much workout before today, sweating hours in the blaring sun parrying basic attacks and rolling around in the dust.  
He didn’t feel uncomfortable around Shouyou anymore, which he agreed to be a positive.

Maybe Tobio could stick up for Shouyou this one time.

Only this once.

“I asked him to,” Tobio spoke up, instantly having everyone’s attention focused on him.  
He thought he saw a few servants look over too.  
“I’ve always been interested in fighting, especially with a sword. Too bad I was born an omega.”

Koushi’s eyes were struck with a glint of understanding -- _with sadness_ \-- barely long enough for Tobio to see.

The King gently smiled at the younger omega, while Shouyou made a face at how quickly his father shifted emotions.

“It’s perfectly fine to want to learn how to fight, but without professional protective equipment. . .” Koushi trailed.  
“. . . Before bed, I will ask for a servant to give you a massage. I’m afraid your muscles might give you hell tomorrow otherwise.”

Tobio nodded, looking back down at his half-eaten dinner.  
“Ehm -- K-Koushi?”  
His brain hadn’t fully accepted he was allowed to call both Kings by their first names.  
“. . . I ehm -- Miya Osamu and Atsumu. They’re staying in the Eastern wing of this castle, right?”

Koushi nodded, a bit surprised.  
Shouyou shot Tobio an indescribable look, before shoveling his dinner inside his mouth and transforming into a hamster, his cheeks round and filled with food.

“Could I visit them? I know they’re alphas -- ”  
“They’re not.”  
“What?”

The Miya twins. . . weren’t alphas?  
Did he smell them wrong?  
Tobio was sure when first meeting them in the garden, both smelled like an alpha, very distinctively.

“Not many people are supposed to know,” Koushi said, mischievously entering ‘ gossip mode ’, instantly reminding Tobio of Tooru.  
“But I think knowing will make it easier on you to be in their presence.”

Tobio shifted in his seat, curious yet feeling a bit guilty as he obviously was going to be told something he wasn’t necessarily supposed to know.  
He did consider the twins his friends, after all.

“Miya Osamu is an omega.”

_No way._

“No way.”

Osamu had smelled like an alpha, just like his twin.

“It’s true,” Shouyou chimed in, finally having swallowed his cheek provisions.  
He only wasn’t as loud as Tobio had already gotten used to, because he didn’t want to trigger his father’s wrath any further.  
“It’s ‘cause his mate is really possessive.”

“Shouyou,” Koushi started, squinting his eyes at his son, “You don’t know his alpha personally, do you?”

Just like that, Shouyou quieted down again, mimicking his younger sister and silently draining his cup.

Koushi turned back to Tobio.  
“Miya Osamu is the only omega born in a long line of prominent alphas, Miya Atsumu is an alpha, and both his parents -- the current King and Queen of Inarizaki-- are too. Even the people of Inarizaki are kept in the dark about his status.”

“So I smelled his mate’s scent on him,” Tobio deduced out loud.  
“If it’s able to mask Osamu’s omega scent -- I seriously didn’t notice.”

“Inarizaki’s Royal Family has mastered the art of scent-masking,” Koushi agreed, “Whether that’s a good or bad thing, is to be seen.”

“Who’s Osamu’s mate?” Tobio then asked.

“Nobody knows,” the King eerily replied.  
“We were only informed about Osamu’s real status, for safety and precautionary reasons, and nothing else. It must be someone within Inarizaki’s close court.”

“Well, it isn’t the guard that’s currently with them here in Karasuno. . .”  
The younger omega shook his head.  
“It doesn’t matter. I won’t tell anyone about Osamu.”

“Good. To answer your question from before -- Of course, you’re free to pay them a visit anytime,” Koushi hummed, leaning backwards into his cushioned chair at the head of the table.  
He started talking to his husband in a soft, hushed tone, and Tobio automatically tuned them out, because the servants brought in dessert.

Nothing eventful happened after their quick gossip segment, with the exception of Natsu climbing into his lap to share her ice cream with him, and Koushi telling Shouyou off _again_ for exuding an extremely large amount of irritated pheromones.

The moment they were excused from dinner, Shouyou leapt across the room to reach Tobio on the other side, wearing a barely contained grin.  
“. . . You did enjoy today, right?”

Heaving Natsu up in the air and into his arms, Tobio nodded.  
He had really enjoyed himself in the Arena, as he definitely learned many new things in regards to dueling sword usage.  
Shouyou wasn’t a good teacher by a long shot, but there was something charming to their childish bickering and the alpha’s half-assed teaching that consisted out of a lot of made-up words and sound effects.

“Would you like to meet my best friend?” the alpha asked, following behind as the omega left the dinner room and strutted into the hallway, still with Natsu clinging to him.  
He had no idea where his bedroom was supposed to be, but for now he’d improvise, not feeling like asking Shouyou.

“Sure. Didn’t think you had any.”  
“I’ll have you know I have plenty of friends!”  
“Only because you’re a Prince.”  
“Wrong, it’s because I’m simply. . . the best.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, Natsu promptly mimicking him.  
Apparently he did smile though, because Shouyou flashed him a smug, satisfied look.

“Her name is Yachi Hitoka, and she’s my personal servant in theory -- ” Shouyou explained, “ -- but also my best friend.”

Tobio’s only friend is his older brother, and now that he mentally added it to the conversation, it sounded a bit pathetic.

Make that _very_ pathetic.

He hadn’t really had the chance to make any friends, because he’s lived most of his life in his parent’s home, the Oikawa household.  
Perhaps he could consider Mrs. Matsui and the florist he’d worked for his friends, but Mrs. Matsui felt more like a dependable older sister and the florist had been his boss.

Which looped him back to Tooru.

Tobio sighed out loud, begrudged and a tad bit more self-aware.

“Oh, the Royal Lady, and the Royal Shrimp. And his. . . companion.”  
“ _Tsukki!_ Sorry, Shou -- ”

A tall, blond alpha wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a shorter, gray-ish green-haired beta faced off with Shouyou, coming across each other in the hallway.

A shiver ran down Tobio’s spine, scrunching up his nose at being called a mere ‘companion’ -- though ‘Royal Shrimp’ wasn’t really a flattering nickname either.  
‘Tsukki’ had an extremely imposing aura, looming over Shouyou and even Tobio had to tilt his head slightly upwards to look at him.

“Kei,” Shouyou grumbled, leering up at the young man with clear hostility, smelling of irritation.  
“Mind your own business.”

Kei surpassed the alpha Prince without sparing another glance at him, stepping towards Tobio and Natsu instead.  
The beta previously at Kei’s side nervously glanced at them, while Shouyou gaped indignantly.  
Natsu leaned forward a bit, tightening her grip on Tobio’s tunic -- he thought he faintly smelled a protective scent from her.

“You’re _His Majesty’s_ supposed fated mate, or whatever, right?”

Those words again.  
They were starting to define him, Tobio felt like ‘fated mate’ was a role thrust upon him, and he had to act it out correctly, or else --

“. . . I am,” Tobio confidently replied, “I’m Tobio, of the Oikawa household.”

Kei sniffed, his hand resting on his hip.  
“Right. Tsukishima Kei, tactician-in-training.”  
His gaze raked up and down Tobio’s body, squinting at the bruises littering his arms and legs.

“Very unsightly for a nobleman. I don’t even _want_ to know what caused these wounds,” the blond said.  
The way he spoke, with those glasses perched high up his nose and his words lined with disdain, completely rubbed the omega the wrong way.  
It wasn’t like this alpha looked down on him because he was an omega, no -- Tobio got the feeling Kei just didn’t like _anyone_.

Instantly after hearing those words, Tobio was done with being polite, and his neutral expression turned into a nasty glare.

“I’m learning how to wield a sword because of alphas like you. Shou taught me, and neither of us expected I would be a godsent at it -- which explains the bruises.”

Natsu stuck her tongue out as Tobio turned on his heels and walked past Kei, joining Shouyou and hurrying along.  
The alpha Prince was very obviously staring at him as they rounded a corner and left Kei and the green-haired beta behind.

“You called me ‘Shou’!” the Prince giddily whispered, “Achievement unlocked; Nickname!”

Tobio honestly wanted to scoff and be annoyed, but for whatever reason he ugly-snorted instead.

“That was really cool -- and somewhat unexpected!” Shouyou continued in the same hushed tone, as if they were sharing a private, intimate moment and not fast-walking through the hallways of Karasuno’s castle.  
“Kei’s such an asshole, he should just leave us alone!”

“An asshole!” Natsu repeated proudly.

Tobio questioned, “Unexpected?”

Their pace simultaneously slowed down a bit, as if they were unconsciously matching each other.

Flushed, Shouyou looked away, fiddling with his fingers.  
“. . . I thought you were kind of. . . targeting me. As an alpha, and such. But clearly, you weren’t.”

“Everyone suffers the same fate,” Tobio agreed, not in the mood to pull up his defenses again -- he had nothing to defend, anyway, because Shouyou was right.

The Prince laughed out loud.  
_Actual_ laughter, and not nervous chuckling or polite smiling.

It surprised Tobio.

Shouyou’s laughter was bright and carefree and there was real joy in there.

It was the kind of laughter Tobio had heard from children running across the streets of the capital before, but never in himself or even Tooru.

Maybe Shouyou wasn’t as difficult to like as Tobio originally thought.

**xxx**

“I-it’s an honor to meet you, I’m Yachi Hitoka,” the timid, blonde girl bowed before him.

After half an hour of whining, Tobio had let Shouyou in his assigned, temporary bedroom, because the alpha insisted he wanted him to meet Hitoka.  
He’d been suspicious and tired, and Tobio only opened the door when he realised Hitoka had been silently waiting alongside Shouyou the entire time.

He hadn’t bothered unpacking the few belongings he’d taken with him to the castle.  
He didn’t see the point -- in three more days the Masquerade took place and with it the end of the Spring Ball.

He’d leave again afterwards, back to living with Tooru.  
Thinking about that made him feel a bit homesick.  
Tobio didn’t think he would ever miss his brother’s excessive scent-marking, but here he was.

He’d fade into a mere memory for the people of Karasuno’s castle after the Masquerade, because Shouyou would find out soon enough that Tobio was not a morning person, that he was rarely cheerful and grumpy by default, that he wasn’t affectionate and sweet --

He would find out how disappointingly un-omega-like Tobio was.

“. . . It’s nice to meet you, as well,” he replied, copying her bow.  
“Tobio, of the Oikawa household.”

“How come you didn’t greet me like that when _we_ met!?”  
Shouyou stepped past him inside the bedroom, and flopped down onto the King sized bed like a fish out of water, pouting.

“Because it wasn’t nice meeting you, dumbass,” Tobio snapped back.  
“Jumping me with that ‘fated mate’ bullshit wasn’t your best life decision!”

Hitoka shuffled inside, closing the door behind her.  
She seemed shy, keeping her arms close to her body even when she hurried over towards the window on the other side of the room, looking out over the capital at night.  
She closed the curtains to stop the cool air from flowing inside the room, and Tobio instantly felt grateful to her -- in hindsight, he should’ve definitely closed the curtains earlier himself.

The night view over the capital had been very relaxing and beautiful, though.

Shouyou sniffed loudly, rolling over on his back.  
He’d shed his princely clothing somewhere, only wearing a see-through blouse and comfortable pants, and a very ugly pair of piercingly red, fluffy slippers.

In the soft moonlight shining through the opening between the curtains the alpha Prince did look like an ethereal being.  
Maybe it was because he already smiled again, gazing at the omega through lidded eyelashes, unaware of the internal existential crisis raging through Tobio.

Hitoka gently sat down on one of the cushions next to the bed and Shouyou.

“How was training in the Arena like?” she asked, blinking up innocently with big doe-eyes.  
She wasn’t judgmental, which was a nice change of pace.  
Shouyou stayed quiet, which Tobio found odd -- perhaps he was curious himself, worrying about what Tobio thought about it.

The omega sat down on a similar cushion in front of Hitoka.  
“It was. . . hard,” he admitted, “These bruises ache. I can barely hold a sword correctly, my hands aren’t getting used to gripping, I got dust in places I’d rather it isn’t -- ”

With a huff, Shouyou sat upright and opened his mouth, ready to protest.  
But Tobio didn’t let him.

“ -- Yet I also liked the feeling when I properly blocked basic attacks, the harsh sun and the sweat and even the dust, because I saw myself getting better at small things, picking up on clues earlier and -- ”

Tobio swallowed, flushed.  
He looked away from both the beta and the alpha, focusing on the mirror in the corner.

“. . . I’m grateful that you -- you didn’t mind teaching me, an omega, a noble unrelated to Royalty. It isn’t -- normal, for someone like me, and still, you offered me a chance. . .”

A deep breath escaped past his lips, hesitantly looking away from the mirror.

Shouyou sat frozen, his legs folded and eyes blown wide, his cheeks and ears fiery red.  
The overwhelming scent of happiness -- _and relief?_ \-- flooded Tobio’s nostrils, and even Hitoka picked up on it, despite being a beta and being less affected by scents in general.

A sharp sting of vulnerability struck the omega.  
He felt pleased with himself, that he made his fated mate this happy -- _he_ did that.

 _Tobio_ caused this bright, fresh scent of hope to fill the entire bedroom, as if he’d singlehandedly broken down the closed floodgates and freeing all the love this one alpha held.

It smelled of the sun, of lavender and honey, of a clear waterfall and of summer.

Hitoka promptly stood up, patting down her skirt and quickly bowing once more, murmuring an apology about not wanting to intrude on an intimate moment, and scurried out of the bedroom, not unlike a fleeing mouse in a cornfield.

Neither male said anything.

The tips of Tobio’s ears burnt.

Shyly, Tobio released his own pheromones, to let the alpha know that though he wasn’t saying anything, he saw and knew.  
That he’d recognized his scent and the feeling that came along with it.

He smelled their distinctive scents mixing, forming a concoction only unique to them, only ever able to be made with them alone.

It didn’t matter if they were fated mates or not.

It _shouldn’t_ matter.

Being fated mates only nudged them in the right direction, gave them a chance, and said, “Look, if you try your best and build a relationship with this person, you will be perfect for each other.”

Tobio supposed there were two sides to everything, even if he only believed one to be the only correct side.

Shouyou’s lips trembled, quirking up into possibly the most genuine smile Tobio’s ever witnessed on anyone.  
Shifting to the edge of the omega’s bed, the Prince held out both his hands to Tobio.

An invitation, and a question.

Tobio found himself quietly moving over.  
All hesitation had left him, as he placed his hands into Shouyou’s waiting ones.

His finger pads heated at first contact.

Shouyou gently enclosed Tobio’s fingers, caging them in incredible warmth with care.

He pressed a kiss to the back of the omega’s hand.

A sign of respect.

How did Tobio not realise before?

Standing in front of the Prince, Tobio’s body trembled, when another kiss was pressed onto his left hand, and then to every single knuckle.

He felt like a temple.  
Every kiss was a prayer, worshipping his skin and his bones and his soul.

There was no noise.  
No vendors yelling, no howling wind, no capital festivities in the dead of night.

It was only them, in silence, and Tobio held his breath without realizing.

Shouyou’s lips were soft to his skin, and every touch blossomed a patch of warmth and trust.

The Prince’s breathing raked across the back of Tobio’s hands.

Shouyou inhaled, sharply.

Amber eyes met ocean-blue.

Then, a whisper, a promise.

“Even if you weren’t born an omega, I would’ve loved you.”

  
**xxx**

Shoving a piece of milk bread into his mouth, Tooru ran up and down the stairs, collecting jewelry and his most precious clothing.  
How those all ended up scattered throughout the house, he had no idea.

All he knew was that gold didn’t look as good on him as silver did.

A glance at the clock.

The King of Seijoh could arrive any time now, and Tooru wasn’t ready.

Neither physically nor mentally, if he were honest.

He decided to wear simple clothing, nothing extravagant that would give away his noble status.  
Tooru didn’t want to deal with any attention from people that weren’t Hajime today; many assumed he craved attention due to his extroverted personality and secondary gender -- _those godforsaken stereotypes_ \-- but he just as much loved quiet, casual days.

Staring himself down in front of the mirror, Tooru fastened a singular silver earring to his ear, one decorated with the tiniest of rubies.  
Inherited from his mother, left behind for him when she died.

He ran a hand through his hair, pinching and fluffing his locks up, despite knowing very well it’d all be for naught once he stepped out of his house.

Nonetheless, Tooru had a plan.

Officially, he was supposed to show Hajime around the capital, but who can prohibit him from thinking of it as a date in his head?

The Central Square of the capital of Miyagi, as he’s seen from the few carriage rides to and from the castle, is currently stocked up with food stalls and craftsmen showing off their goods and skills.

That would be their first stop -- Tooru ached to indulge himself on various snacks after all the hassle and tension-filled scenes from the past few days.

This trip was also the perfect opportunity to visit his old workplace and Mrs. Matsui and her wife.  
He’d have to plan a business visit with them soon as well, but that could wait till after the Spring Ball.

After paying the bakery a visit, he would --

Knocking on the door.

Nervous jitters fluttered up in his stomach, as Tooru quickly composed himself and took a last glance into the mirror.

It was just Hajime, he didn’t have to get this worked up about it.

But then again. . .

It wasn’t _just_ Hajime.

It was the King of Seijoh, who may or may not be actually interested in Tooru, who may or may not forget all about him after the Spring Ball ended, who was nice and respectful to him --

“Iwa-chan! Welcome to my humble abode, the Oikawa household!”

His cheerful greeting was a ploy to stare at Hajime for a bit, who surprisingly didn’t seem to have any guards with him -- he glanced around to be sure Takahiro and Issei weren’t hiding around somewhere.

“Tooru,” the alpha King hummed, his expression softening.  
Followed by -- “You look beautiful.”

“. . . Thank you,” Tooru breathed, and they watched one another for a bit in silence.  
They observed and admired, as if rediscovering each other like they were back at the first night of the Spring Ball, dancing underneath crystalline chandeliers.

The omega flushed red when he noticed the mutual staring, quickly closing the door with a bit too much force, and flitted down the stone steps to join Hajime.

It seemed like they had the same idea, because similar to Tooru, Hajime too wore rather bland, dull clothing, to mix in with the public better.  
Tooru doubted people would notice at the Central Square, as it’d be overrun with people, but it would definitely help them if they planned to wander around Miyagi a bit.

“You had a meeting with the other Kingdoms’ ambassadors yesterday, right?” Tooru asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.  
“How’d it go?”

Hajime huffed, his eyebrows lowering a bit as he remembered the various conversations he had yesterday -- not all had been pleasant.  
Seijoh’s war with Shiratorizawa caused copious amounts of tension, and not only that, but when one fights a war, one needs resources, and the people of Seijoh were slowly falling into a Kingdom-wide famine.

“. . . Inarizaki refuses to be involved with our war, and I don’t blame them, but our people are dying,” the alpha stated, offering his arm to Tooru, and the latter instantly latched on.  
Tooru led the way, but it was almost unnoticeable -- they easily fell into a matching pace.  
“Most Kingdoms want to remain neutral, partially in fear of making Shiratorizawa their enemy if they lend resources to Seijoh.”

Tooru felt incredibly elated and honored about the fact that Hajime semi-gladly talked to him about politics, a topic he’s always found interesting since he was young and picked up books for the first time.

Because while omegas steadily rose up through society these past few years, they were still often regarded as less intelligent by many old-fashioned nobles.

“Seijoh’s ground is infertile almost all-around,” Tooru pondered out loud, “But you’re right next to the sea. You’re using most wood for warships because Shiratorizawa often initiates naval battles, but -- ”

To his surprise, the alpha was _actually_ listening to him, his head tilted slightly towards Tooru and keeping his eyes on him.

“ -- I think it’d be worth investing in Seijoh’s harbors and fishermen, by upgrading their boats. It’ll provide both food and morale.”

Tooru wasn’t above glaring at a passing huddle of omegas who definitely eyed Hajime up, tightening his grip on the alpha’s arm a bit.  
Not that the omega himself was delusional -- Hajime wasn’t his in any way.

But it was nice to pretend.

“We _have_ been investing a lot in weaponry,” Hajime muttered, pulling up his lip slightly as he considered Tooru’s proposal.  
“. . . Which is mostly my fault, I admit.”

“Do you not have any advisors at your side?”  
“I do, but -- they’re a lot like me. Very focused on winning the war as quickly and efficiently as possible.”

“Forgive me if I’m overstepping,” Tooru hesitated, “I’m sure you already know, but if your own people aren’t on your side anymore, your Kingdom will fall apart faster than if you were to lose the war with Shiratorizawa.”

It seemed like Seijoh, Tooru and Shiratorizawa were entwined by an act of fate, all three connected and tied in some way.

Last night, he nearly bit off most of his nails trying to figure out a way to tell Hajime what happened the day before, when Semi Eita visited him.

The offer to join Shiratorizawa as a tactical advisor against Seijoh.  
The offer of eternal luxury, a prosperous future, and Tobio’s wellbeing.

Tooru couldn’t believe the King of Shiratorizawa thought he could get away with threatening him in this day and age, though.  
It seemed old-fashioned to try underhanded threats, especially against a nobleman like Tooru, omega or not, but perhaps it was more a case of naivety.

King Ushijima wasn’t in his own Kingdom, and he didn’t hold any power in Karasuno.

Tooru wasn’t planning on keeping the threat and offer to himself, but he was unsure of how to approach the issue.

Hajime had to know -- Tooru got the feeling that whatever was going to happen at the Masquerade, will endanger all of them, and possibly other guests.  
Now that he knew for a fact that Ushiwaka was out for his own, Tobio’s and Hajime’s lives, and if Tooru didn’t join forces with Shiratorizawa --

\-- it only made sense to warn the alpha King of Seijoh.

Tooru learned his lesson early on in life about bottling emotions up and trying to deal with everything on his own -- it never worked out, and it always ended up with others having to fix what Tooru couldn’t.

Louder and louder the crowd sounded, till it reached its peak when Tooru led them around the last corner, having followed the main street towards the Central Square.

In the middle, there was the fountain, spraying beams of water into the air, surrounded by families sitting on designated benches to enjoy lunch or snacks from the various food stalls.

They saw a fire-eater blowing fire into the air, followed by loud clapping and cheering.  
A fortune teller peeked out from behind the curtains of her stall, children were running around with sugary, candied apples and as a rare occurrence, omegas, betas and alphas were matching and mixing together in peace.

It took Tooru a bit to steadily get used to all the scents and smells, but eventually the aromas of taiyaki and karaagi blended with and overtook the various scents of omegas and alphas.

As if on cue, Hajime’s stomach rumbled softly.

“We’re going to try all of the food,” Tooru announced, snorting.  
“But would you prefer something sweet or tasty first?”

“Tasty,” the alpha chose, his nostrils flaring as he looked around the Central Square.  
“Do you reckon they have something with tofu?”

“Seriously? Tofu originated from your own country, but you’d want to eat it even at a festival in another country?”

Hajime nodded, apparently seeing nothing wrong with that.  
The omega couldn't help but roll his eyes, sighing loudly.

“You’re crazy,” Tooru told him, “But fine.”  
Following the specific smell of agedashi tofu, he then dragged Hajime across half the square, but not without picking up two cups of shaved ice for the both of them.

Too focused on his task of navigating through the crowd, Tooru didn’t see the amused, fond smile adorning Hajime’s lips as he let himself be led.

For whatever reason, the alpha took joy in waiting in line for the tofu.  
Unlike the omega, who whined and sighed in annoyance every few seconds, Hajime had simply never experienced waiting for. . . anything, really, before.

It sounded pretentious -- he was aware.

But being born in a Royal family had its many perks, which in turn lead to many Royals having no street-smarts in any way, and Hajime was glad to experience even something as simple as waiting around for food.

“Here, if you go find us a place to sit down and eat, I’ll get us drinks,” Tooru suggested, and Hajime nodded -- hesitantly.  
He glanced around as if worried, cradling the plastic plates with steaming agedashi tofu.

“Be careful,” he finally settled on telling the brunet, “. . . You know why.”  
The King turned around and weaved through the crowd, in the direction of the fountain.

Tooru _did_ know why.  
Shiratorizawa’s entire envoy was hyper-fixated on them, and though they were surrounded by witnesses, if Hajime could mix in with the crowd easily, then their spies could as well.

He decided on alcohol-free beer to go along with their lunch -- it was the Spring Ball after all, brewn by the finest craftsmen, and it would be a sin to not taste it within this week.

With two pints in either hand, he gracefully balanced back past the stalls.  
The crowd had thinned out a bit, the families with children moving on to other activities as the lunch hour passed.

Slender, spindly fingers wrapped around his wrist out of nowhere, nearly making him drop both drinks from surprise.  
Just as quickly, he was let go of, but the culprit didn’t seem fazed with Tooru’s accusatory glare.

His fiery red hair almost hurt Tooru’s eyes, a lazy, carefree grin spread across his lips.  
He was slender and lanky.  
Unnerving.  
He made Tooru shiver in uncomfortableness, creating a nervous fluttering in his stomach.

At least he was a beta, which calmed his uprising nerves a bit.

“What the hell was that for?!” the brunet asked, squinting his eyes, not holding back on his irritation.

“A reflex,” the man hummed, “I’m truly sorry, Lord Oikawa.”

Tooru didn’t believe he was genuine for a second.

“You’re not from Karasuno,” he concluded, “You’re from one of the visiting Kingdoms’ envoys.”  
Not just because of the slanted accent, but also because not many people should know about his new title as a nobleman, only having attained it a few weeks ago.

The redhead finally truly looked up at him.  
“. . . As witty as Semi-semi told me.”

Semi Eita?

Tooru clicked his tongue, sighing.  
“They sent Eita at me yesterday, and now you, today? Ushiwaka seems desperate.”

The other didn’t seem to care about the disrespectful nickname, chuckling softly.  
“Nope, I’ve just been wandering around and accidentally came across you. I recognized you because I saw you and your lil’ brother at the Opening Ceremony.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’.”  
“. . . But it’s interesting to see you haven’t cut ties with the King of Seijoh yet.”

If Tooru stayed away any longer, he got the feeling Hajime wouldn’t be above looking for him, especially after his warning.  
It made him feel special, even if now wasn’t the right time to feel so.

He wasn’t going to slip up and tell this strange man he was planning on teaming up with Seijoh, if Hajime would let him, and if he would help protect Tobio.  
There was one question that burned in Tooru’s mind, though.

“Say, why me? Surely there are natives in Shiratorizawa who could fill the role as tactical advisor better than I ever could?”

“I don’t really get it either,” the redhead admitted, “But even I can tell the amount of potential you hold; it’s not difficult to detect. Maybe it’s because most people are too taken in by secondary genders and don’t think rationally.”

Tooru frowned, surprised, lowering the drinks a bit.  
“. . . I agree. Most are too focused on primal instincts, more akin to animals than humans.”

The man seemed just as pleasantly surprised that Tooru freely admitted their shared opinion, his eyes comically widening, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

“You should hurry on back to your King,” he said, voice turning colder and distant, realizing he didn’t want to risk fraternizing with someone who most likely wasn’t going to ever become his ally.

“See you at the Masquerade.”

The redhead disappeared into an alleyway, without any other words.

With an indignant huff, Tooru too turned on his heels and joined back up with a disgruntled Hajime, who shifted around and continuously glanced around until Tooru safely sat down next to him, on the edge of the fountain, with lukewarm beer.

“. . . You’re upset,” the alpha stated, after gratefully taking the beer.  
“And you smell like an unknown beta. What happened?”

Tooru opened his mouth, but no words left his mouth.  
Opened and closed again, softly shaking his head.

“You and I are going to have a talk later today,” Tooru mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard above the chattering around them.  
“Can’t really talk about it here. It’s. . . related to both the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa and the Masquerade in a few days.”

Hajime didn’t say anything.

They ate in silence.  
Tooru felt less torn on what to do, having dropped a bomb between them that he couldn’t take back, and didn’t feel the need to.

“There’s a historic monument not too far from here,” Tooru started, swallowing his last bite, turning to face the alpha.

A thumb gently swiped at the corner of his mouth, effectively getting rid of a few stray crumbs.

The skin of Hajime’s hand felt rough and hardened through many battles, but the gesture felt so careful and needlessly sweet, that it made the omega blush.

He couldn’t look away.

The King looked at him with a slight smile, feeling completely relaxed and natural and smooth about his action.

“I have a feeling I know what Shiratorizawa is up to,” Hajime murmured, leaning a bit closer towards Tooru.  
“It’s my fault you’re into this mess.”

“Ah -- well, no, it’s -- ” Tooru quickly interrupted, not blaming the alpha in any way, because if he’d just kept his mouth shut back with King Ushijima at the Opening Ceremony --

“I’m going to help you,” Hajime in turn interrupted the omega’s thoughts, calmly gazing at the brunet.  
“Seijoh is your ally, and we’re not going to let them have their way.”

Tooru’s expression softened, showing the other his own smile, reassured.

The Kingdom of Shiratorizawa may be arguably the most powerful Kingdom in the world, but if its King feared Tooru overthrowing the war, why wouldn’t he be able to thwart his plans at the Masquerade?

Whatever King Ushijima had planned, Hajime was on his side, and Tooru would do everything to protect Tobio.

“Okay,” Tooru nodded, standing up, confidence rushing through his veins.

“If you’ll have me, let me be at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and chat with me on Instagram [@irusu.u3](https://www.instagram.com/irusu.u3/) or on Twitter [@irusu_u3](https://twitter.com/irusu_u3) where I also do art!  
> If you have any prompts or AUs you'd like for me to consider writing, this is how you can reach me!


End file.
